¡La vida de Naruto Uzumaki!
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: Todo tiene su por que. Todo lo que nos sucede es por algo. No seria yo si no me hubiera pasado lo que me paso. No seria yo si no hubiera vivido todo lo que viví ¿Amistad, Traición, Amor? ¡Entren conózcanme! AU. y Futuro Shonen-ai
1. ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!

_Esta no es una historia de las que se suele ver, o eso pienso, ya que los personajes no tienen exactamente la misma historia que los del anime. Las actitudes de algunos cambian, y otras al principio no son las mismas pero cambiaran. _

_Esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki persona normal, niño que se le dificulta hacer amigos, y lo que suceda en esta historia definirá quien es y quien sera._

* * *

><p><em>-Estas diciendo que… ¿ya no quieres verme mas?<em>

Mire hacia la ventana con una expresión neutral. Afuera estaba nublado, pero no llovía. Todo se miraba muy gris, mi vida era muy gris. Todo me dolía, y ya no había disfrute en mi existencia.

Ya estaba arto, cansado, esta relación me estaba desgastando. Sus celos irracionales, sus actitudes "sobre protectoras", sus arranques de "Hero Time". Lo único que lograba queriéndome proteger era alejarme cada vez mas de el. Y ahora, era el final. Lo sabia, había llegado el momento de terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

_-Si…-_tecleé en la ventana del chat- _Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo…_

_-¡Espera!_

Se que podía ser irracional. Podía estarme equivocando al terminar nuestra relación. Pero la presión en el pecho que había estado sintiendo desde hace un año se estaba desvaneciendo, me sentía liberado. Me sentía bien. Tal vez no era le elección correcta, tal vez me estaba precipitando. Pero yo ya estaba arto de correr detrás de el, y que el no me esperara. Era hora de vivir mi vida, era tiempo de dejar de llorar y por fin disfrutar de mi adolescencia. Esa que él se encargo de robarme.

Aun escribía, podía verlo en la ventana, pero ya no importaba. Sonreí con ironía a la pantalla de mi portátil, y escribí mis últimas palabras a aquel que fue mi todo durante años.

_-Adiós, Sasuke…_

Cerré la PC, la deje a un lado y me levanté del sillón para acercarme a la ventana. Todo allá afuera estaba oscuro, pero yo me sentía feliz, me sentía pleno. Las ataduras se habían soltado. Fui lo suficientemente fuerte para al fin lograrlo.

Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Un cabezón insoportable. Sarcástico, burlón.

Mi amistad con Sasuke me sirvió para madurar de varias maneras, pero también me había mantenido encerrado en una cueva, donde todo lo que conocía venia de Sasuke. Este que estaba aquí, no era yo. ¡Ya es hora de saber quien soy yo!

Esta es la historia de mi vida, de la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más hiperactivo e idiota del mundo.

Pero para saber por que soy así, por que termine mi amistad con Sasuke, por que tengo tantas ansias y a la vez miedo de tener un amigo, se debe de saber quien demonios fui y que fue lo que viví.

Y si me tienen paciencia, podrán entenderme.

Toda mi vida ah sido un chiste, siempre lo mismo, pero si comienzo desde el día en que nací jamás terminare, después de todo mi historia es de por si demasiado larga.

Comenzare el día que empecé la secundaria, el día en que conocí a la persona que cambiaria mi manera de ver las cosas, aun si en ese momento no lo sabia, aun que ni siquiera le llegue a hablar, mi mente ya me lo informaba.

Todo tiene su por que. Todo lo que nos sucede es por algo, Desde que mire mi vida con objetividad me eh dado cuenta de eso. No seria yo si no me hubiera pasado lo que me paso. No seria yo si no hubiera vivido todo lo que viví.

**Acto uno: ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!**

_Desde la cocina me llegaba un delicioso olor a ramen recién hecho. Puede ser que se considere una comida pesada para desayunarse a las 6 y media de la mañana, pero es mi favorita_._ Si me dan a escoger entre una casa nueva y ramen de por vida, no hay duda de que escogería el ramen. No importaba si lloviera, tronara, nevara, llovieran patos o perros, no tenia importancia lo que sucediera, siempre podría comer ramen. A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, solo o acompañado, de buen o mal humor, el ramen siempre seria bienvenido._

-¡Buenos días!- _salude a mis padres. _

_Mi padre me sonrió de lado desde la mesa, levantando la vista de su periódico y mirándome cariñosamente para luego volver a lo suyo. Mi madre giro para verme y me dedico una sonrisa luminosa y feliz._

-Naru ¿y ese entusiasmo? ¿No es muy temprano dattebane? –_mi linda madre reviso el reloj que indicaba la hora en la pared, si, seguían siendo las 6 y media._

-Que te puedo decir dattebayo… -_me senté en la silla del frente de mi padre y de la mesa tome la sección de humor del periódico, mientras esperaba mi desayuno estaba dispuesto a ver que tal le iba a Garfield esta mañana._

_Estoy consiente de que mi voz se escucho demasiado despierta para mi, pero no había remedio. Primer día de escuela, no tenia idea de por que, pero yo, Naruto Namikaze me desperté inesperadamente temprano. Y siendo honesto, estaba listo desde hace media hora. _

_Los inicios de curso me ponían siempre nervioso, y este era uno importante para mi corta vida. Hoy empezaba la secundaria, desde este momento dejaba de ser un niño y me convertiría en un adulto. Bueno, muy adulto no, pero Pre-adolescente ya era y eso es algo importante para mi. _

_Un nuevo reto es como el ramen, siempre es bienvenido._

_Pero lo que mas me emocionaba eran las personas, ya no tendría que ver a esos niños tontos y traicioneros de la primaria, maldigo el día en que mi padre decidió que sacarme del colegio privado era una buena idea. No tengo nada contra las escuelas públicas, pero las personas siempre son más… desagradables. O al menos de eso me di cuenta en los 3 años que estuve ahí. Bien puede ser que solo me aya tocado una mala escuela._

-Aquí tienes querido…-_mi madre dejó un gran tazón de ramen frente a mi, y enseguida se quito el delantal_- iré a despertar a Kou dattebane… -Informó y luego se fue.

_Deguste el ramen de la manera que solo yo se hacerlo, desapareciéndolo de la vista en menos de 3 minutos. El eructo que solté fue monumental. Si Logan aun fuera mi amigo seguro que estaría orgulloso de mí._

-No hagas eso en la mesa…

_Ahí va otra vez. No se que le sucede últimamente a mi padre, pero parece que se molesta demasiado rápido. Incluso un niño de 11 años como yo puede darse cuenta que tiene el humor de perros más horrible de la historia. _

_O será que es bipolar._

-Benos días –_saludo somnoliento mi hermanito Kou, tallándose los ojos._

_Mi padre dejo el periódico al lado y se levanto de la mesa, la manera en la que tomo al pequeño en los brazos me provocó un dolor en el pecho, como si encajaran una pequeña espina. _

_Desde que Kou nació hace 4 años todo el mundo lo trata como si fuera lo más asombroso del mundo. El mocoso lo único que hace es: llorar si no le doy algo, llorar si tiene hambre, llorar si no le quiero dar de mi comida, llorar si no le doy el control de la televisión, llorar si quiere ir al baño, llorar si quiere llorar, ¡Por todo llora! ¿Y quien termina regañado si llora? Yo. _

_Es tan injusto, maldigo el día en que pedí un hermanito._

_El y yo nos odiamos desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Bueno, no, no desde la primera vez. Probablemente desde la primera vez que realmente conviví con el._

_El día que lo conocí fue exactamente cuando nació, no podía esperar por ver a mi nuevo hermanito. Rogué y pataleé para que mi padre me llevara con el al hospital. Y al final yo fui el primero que lo miró ¡incluso antes que mi madre!_

_Lo habían terminado de limpiar, y la pediatra de la familia me coló en la sala donde lo tenían. Era tan pequeño y rosadito, poco parecía un bebe, era como una salchicha pequeñita con bracitos. Nació con pelo el maldito demonio, aun que todo lo que sentí cuando mire sus cabellos rojizos iguales a los de mi madre fue ternura. En ese momento abrió los ojos, sus lindos ojos azules iguales a los míos y me miraba como si me conociera._

_Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar de felicidad, y regresar a donde estaba mi padre gritando "¡Tengo un hermanito!"_

_Pero ahora._

-Naru –_dijo con su vocecita chillona que tanto me molesta_- ¡ya eshtas con namen otta vez! ¡Te va a quecer el tacero como un cedo!

-Se dice ramen pulga…

_Me abstuve de decir algo mas, seguro que si le decía lo que pensaba mi padre me mata y mi madre se hecha a llorar, como es usual cuando peleamos. Si mi padre fuera imparcial con sus hijos diría "No digas trasero en la mesa" pero no lo es, aquí se nota quien es el favorito._

-Kou, vamos a desayunar bebe…-_mi madre tomo de regreso a Kou en brazos que me sacaba la lengua._

_La mesa estaba preparada con su desayuno, un huevito de jamón con su leche de chocolate. Juntos, mi madre y Kou se sentaron a la mesa, y como una familia feliz los 3, incluyendo a mi padre, empezaron a desayunar al mismo tiempo. _

_Ni en el primer día podían de dejar de excluirme de su familia feliz. Ojala no fueran mis padres. Es lo que siempre pienso, triste. ¿No?_

-Campeón, baja tu mochila, en cuanto termine aquí te llevaré a la secundaria…-_dijo mi padre, a punto de terminar su desayuno_.

-Si….-_respondí._

_Su humor siempre parecía mejorar con Kou presente. ¿Qué coincidencia no?_

_Subí las escaleras de nuestra "gran" casa y abrí la puerta que estaba frente a estas. El cuarto que Kou y yo compartíamos, era demasiado azul para mi gusto. Yo prefiero el negro y el naranja, pero mi madre dice que el negro es del demonio y el naranja quedo descartado por que a Kou no le gusta. Así que termino siendo azul._

_Al lado de mi nuevo escritorio se encontraba mi también nueva mochila. Esto era lo que mas me gustaba de iniciar un nuevo año, las cosas nuevas. Los cuadernos, lápices y mochilas, con sus olores característicos, esos olores que se percibían cuando adquirías algo nuevo._

_Mi madre y yo amábamos ir de compras por lo mismo, no para la comida, no, para comprar bienes materiales. Era como una droga para los dos, y algo que me hacia sentir cerca de ella._

_Tome la mochila naranja con blanco y en el proceso de colgármela mire el bote de basura. Ahí seguía, la imagen de mis compañeros de sexto año, todos esos niños que esperaba nunca volver a ver. _

_Di la vuelta y Salí de la habitación. No se que lo provoco, seguro el ramen, pero sentí como mi estomago se revolvía. Baje y ahí estaba mi padre esperándome con una expresión neutral mirando hacia la puerta. _

_Y sin decir nada mas al verme, la abrió y me dejo pasar._

_Íbamos a la mitad del camino y sentía como algo en mi pecho crecía, era como un cosquilleo, pero al mismo tiempo dolía. No sabría como describirlo, pero sabia que era, estaba nervioso. Y esto aumentaba conforme nos acercábamos a la secundaria _Wakamono no hi (Según traductor Google es Fuego de la juventud).

-Naruto… -_mire a mi padre, que no podía despegar la mirada del frente o moriríamos aplastados_- ¿Ya pensaste que taller escoger?... Mi conocido puede apuntarte en el que decidas…

-Es bueno saberlo… pero aun no se que elegir dattebayo… mi madre sigue insistiendo en que elija costura, pero eso es para niñas…

-Definitivamente costura no –_la sonora risa de mi padre me exalto, hace rato que no la escuchaba_- No te apures… Obito ya te conoce, solo tienes que ir a la dirección y buscarlo…

-Está bien… espera… ¿Obito dattebayo? ¿Ese tipo tan excéntrico, que se la pasa usando zapatos de plataforma como de metro y medio?

-Es el mismo, pero si lo reconoces por los zapatos jamás lo encontraras, cambió sus gustos y ya no los usa. Pero no te preocupes, llevan gafetes… y escuche de tu tío Jiraiya que ahora usa ropa colorida como hippy…

-Entonces busco a un hippy con el nombre Obito… entendido… aun que no creo decidirme hoy dattebayo …

-No te preocupes… los talleres empiezan en dos semanas, tienes tiempo…

-claro…

_El resto del camino volvió a ser incómodamente silencioso, pero por lo menos me olvide de mis nervios y me enfoque en los talleres._

_Generalmente se hacían encuestas donde te daban espacio para 2 opciones, y luego ingresaban a los chicos por preferencias y grupos, por lo tanto no todos alcanzaban a estar en su primera opción y en el peor de los casos terminabas en ninguna. _

_Pero mi padre tiene un conocido que trabaja en las oficinas y gracias a el no tengo que temer por no quedar en el que yo quiera._

_Ahora solo tenia que preocuparme por decidirme por uno. Y eran tantas opciones, con tan pocas cosas que me gustan que sencillamente no sabia que elegir. _

_Los hombres por lo general escogían electrónica, pero esas cosas no me llaman la atención. _

_Las mujeres en su mayoría optaban por Costura, taquigrafía o cocina. Y no quería parecer maricón._

_También estaba fotografía, pero era muy costoso. Dibujo pero eso no se me da para nada. Mecánica, pero no quería andar manchado de aceite. Carpintería, pero no quería quedarme ciego con el aserrín. Música, pero no tenia talento. Administración, pero ni idea de que se viera ahí. Contaduría, pero después de ver como mi padre siempre llega amargado del despacho, no gracias._

_Nada me llamaba la atención, nada me gustaba, a todo le encontraba un pero. _

-Naru… Naruto…

-¡¿Qué? –_grite exaltado, estaba tan entretenido en mi mente que no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a la secundaria._

-ya llegamos hijo…-_me informo lentamente, parecía pensar que era tonto o algo. Eso me dio a entender su tono_.

-Ah…claro… -tome _mi mochila y abrí la puerta para salir-_ Hasta la tarde papa…

-Hijo… ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, no quiero que en el primer día me pongan el apodo de "el niño de papa" dattebayo… nos vemos en la tarde…

-Espérame en la esquina y no te desesperes… hasta luego, suerte…

-gracias papa…

_Con la mochila en el hombro y esos nervios que volvían a nacer, camine a la entrada de la secundaria, donde me detuve para contemplar su magnitud._

_La secundaria_ Wakamono no hi _era una de las más grandes de Konoha, tenía muchas instalaciones por sus variados talleres y alumnado. No era difícil entrar si tenías buenas notas, o si tenías a algún conocido dentro que te ayudara. En ocasiones, dudando de mi mismo, pensé que mi padre tuvo que usar sus contactos para hacerme ingresar aquí. Pero yo tenia muy buenas notas, solo que el ultimo año saque dos 5 en exámenes, que aun que no contaron me dejaron con traumas._

_La manera con la que me miro mi padre, realmente fue escalofriante, se miraba molesto y decepcionado, y el que no contaran no era una escusa para el. Llore como nunca ese día, y estaba dispuesto a tener notas impecables este año para no volver a repetir lo mismo. Aun que ya sabia que no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca seria suficiente. Si sacaba un 9 ellos querrían un 10 y si sacaba un 8 ¡santa madre! Que ni dios me salva del castigo._

_Inhalé profundamente, y entré__ con el corazón en la mano, que empezaba a palpitar frenéticamente. Si, los nuevos ingresos siempre eran difíciles. Lo comprobé en las 2 escuelas primarias en las que ingrese, antes de quedarme en una, luego de que mi padre en segundo año me sacara del colegio. Y para colmo en el último lugar, la escuela publica, pase mis peores 3 años. _

_Seguro que si alguien me escuchara pensaría ¿Qué le paso ahí? Simplemente el rechazo de los niños, la humillación. Si no era por que mis notas eran casi perfectas, era por que me juntaba con gente que realmente me agradaba, si no era por mis ojos azules, era por las marquitas en mi cara. Realmente, me dejo un mal sabor de boca._

_Esperaba con todo mi corazón, con toda la fuerza de mi alma que la secundaria fuera mejor._

-Alumnos, por favor fórmense en sus respectivos grupos… un maestro pasara a llevarlos a su salón.

_La voz del micrófono me sorprendió, me regreso a la realidad, y me encontré entre un tumulto enorme de gente, a lo lejos pude ver un cartel con la letra "C" alzándose entre la multitud de niños con un palo. Y ahí me dirigí._

_No conocía a nadie, por algo había escogido esta secundaria, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía inseguro. Por que miraba a algunos chicos charlando entre ellos, y es que seguramente se conocían, por que si no era fácil para mi hacer amigos ¿Por qué lo seria para el resto? Seguro todos se sentían igual que yo de nerviosos. Pero no podía pensar en los otros, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mi, en si haría amigos de verdad, si por fin tendría a ese confidente que tanto necesitaba._

_Me dirigí al final de la fila. La gente empezaba a empujar ¿Qué no podían estarse tranquilos? _

-¡Cuida por donde pisas! –_me grito un chico, solo lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y seguí por mi camino, ¡el idiota ese era quien me había pisado a mi! Y ahora me dolía el pie. Tal vez estaba equivocado al pensar que no me encontraría a gente desagradable aquí. _

_Me ubique casi al final, y segundos después todo el lugar quedo en silencio._

-Muy bien chicos…-_era un hombre joven el que hablaba por el micrófono, lo supe por la voz, pero no podía verlo para nada-_ Guarden silencio mientras nombro sus grupos…Grupo A…

-¿guardar silencio? ni que fuera un objeto- _fue lo mas estupido que eh escuchado en mi vida, me arrepiento de haberme parado detrás de ese tipo tan raro, tenia un cortecito como de cabeza de coco y su cabello brillaba como si tuviera dotación ilimitada de gel para el cabello y usara uno por día._

-Hay Lee…no da risa, solo cállate… -_me pareció un poco brusco pero lo olvide en el momento en que mire su cabellera rosa. ¿Era de verdad? O ¿Se pintara el cabello? Jamás me había tocado ver algo así. Al mismo tiempo eso me hizo sentir mal, por mas ridículo que suene, pero me molestaba que hubiera gente que se conociera, aun que era lo mas lógico. Pero me hacia pensar que yo de la primaria Salí sin ningún amigo._

-Grupo B…

_Solo faltaba uno para llegar al salón, estaba ansioso, nervioso, y todo lo que termine con oso… bueno no todo. No recordaba la última vez que me puse así, la verdad ni en mis otros inicios me había sentido de esta forma._

-Grupo C…

_Casi sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco de 360 grados. ¿Qué me pasaba? _

_Lentamente nuestro grupo se fue moviendo de la plaza cívica, adelante un hombre mayor nos guiaba hacia nuestro salón. El tercer salón de la planta de arriba del primer edificio seria nuestro "segundo hogar de ahora en adelante" según el maestro de Biología Morino Ibiki, un hombre de apariencia ruda, con los músculos marcados y una pañoleta negra atada a la cabeza. Lo que mas me impresiono de el fueron unas cicatrices que cruzaban por su rostro._

-Ibiki-sensei –_levanto la mano un chico, de cabello blanco y ojos verdes-_ ¿Que onda con esas cicatrices?

_Varios lo voltearon a ver como si estuviera loco al preguntarlo, menos el maestro que sonriente le pregunto su nombre_- Soy Kimimaro Kaguya…

-Bien Kimimaro… me alegra que ayas preguntado, siempre en los inicios de curso espero por el valiente que me pregunte sobre mis cicatrices… este año te toco a ti ¡Felicidades! Bien… les contare…

_El hombre se soltó más de la mitad de la clase hablando sobre su feroz batalla contra un gran oso pardo cuando era joven, todos escucharon con atención, sorprendiéndose de las hazañas. Era increíble como había luchado el solo contra un oso de más de 3 metros y había ganado, tirando a la bestia a un acantilado pero costándole un precio muy grande, su "belleza". Al final no hicimos nada, ni presentarnos, ni tomar clases, lo único que paso fue que el maestro tomo lista y luego salio del salón._

_El silencio que siguió me tomo desprevenido, parecía que no todos conocían a gente en el salón. Pero no duro mucho, el maestro que seguía entro enseguida. _

-Buenos días…Mi nombre es Aoba Yamashiro, ustedes me llamaran Yamashiro-sensei, no Aoba-sensei ni Ao-sensei… yo les daré la materia de literatura, y también seré su tutor por el resto del año… así que chicos, esta clase será de introducción, hagan un circulo con las sillas y procederemos a presentarnos…

_Parecía tener entre treinta__, y treinta y pocos años, no sabría decirlo. Usaba lentes oscuros de marco café y su cabello negro alborotado. Parecía estricto. Esperó pacientemente mientras acomodábamos los mesa-bancos alrededor del salón, y ya que estuvo todo listo, empezó a repartir papeles de colores mientras hablaba._

-Aquí escribirán sus nombres enteros, serán sus gafetes hasta que me aprenda sus nombres, les recomiendo llevarlos siempre que les den clases así será mas fácil para sus demás maestros… -_termino de repartirlos y se paro en el centro_- Ahora, empezaremos por presentarnos… los gafetes los haremos cuando terminemos… -_paso al pizarrón y todos lo miramos, los que tenían esa pared atrás tuvieron que girarse por completo_- Empezaremos por el nombre, luego la edad, luego la primaria de donde vienen… que es lo que hacen sus padres, si tienen hermanos, sus hobbys, lo que les gusta, lo que no y por ultimo el motivo de que escogieran esta secundaria…

_Apuntó__ todo en el pizarrón con su orden. Trague saliva nervioso, la segunda cosa mas escalofriante del día, presentarme en publico, con todos mirando… y teniendo pánico escénico._

-Comencemos contigo –_dijo apuntando al chico de la goma en el cabello, y… dios ahora que lo miro de frente tiene unas cejas monumentales_- luego se presentara el de tu derecha y así hasta que terminemos el círculo…comienza…

-¡HAI! –_casi me deja sordo_- Mi nombre es Rock Lee, Tengo 12 años, vengo de la católica de Konoha, mi padre es maestro, no tengo madre, ni hermanos, me encanta hacer diversos ejercicios principalmente tenis y futbol, no me gustan las personas que juzgan sin conocer y el motivo de que aya escogido esta secundaria es por que tienen un equipo de futbol que juega en competencias en el estado.

_Lo dijo tan rápido y animadamente que me sorprendió, incluso la parte donde dice que no tiene madre ni hermanos, no parecía afectarle._

-Ahora tu jovencita…

-hai…

_Mira, la pelirosa. Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes, y un cabello tan largo. Es bastante linda._

- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 13 años, vengo de La publica de Konoha, Mi padre es dueño de varias tiendas de electrónica, y mi madre secretaria, tengo muchos medios hermanos y hermanastros por que mis padres están divorciados… etto… Me gusta mirar la televisión, escuchar música, los deportes en especial el box y el futbol… no me gusta la escuela, y el motivo de que este aquí es por que tienen el taller de electrónica y me gustaría intentarlo…

-Le gustan las cosas de hombres…-_murmuro un gordito._

_Si lo pones así, suena un poco marimacha. Había una de esas en mi primaria, me golpeaba todo los días sin falta._

-Mi nombre es Higuchi Tayuya, tengo 13 años, vengo de la publica de Konoha…mi padre es maestro, mi madre es abogada, no tengo hermanos…me gusta tocar la flauta y no me gusta la mala música, y eh ingresado aquí por su departamento de música.

-Mi nombre es Kaguya Kimimaro, tengo 13 años, vengo de la publica de Konoha… mi padre es pediatra y mi madre ama de casa, soy hijo único… me gusta la química, la biología y todas esas cosas… no me gusta enfermarme, e ingrese aquí por voluntad de mis padres.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke…-_donde eh escuchado ese nombre_- tengo 13 años, vengo de la primaria _Espiral negro_… mi padre pertenece a la Policía militar de Konoha, mi madre es ama de casa… No tengo hermanos, por lo tanto soy hijo único… me gusta jugar video juegos, mirar la televisión, escuchar música… pero no tengo ningún hobby… no me gustan muchas cosas… estoy aquí por que si…

-un amargadito...-_escuche susurrar a alguien a mi lado, por desgracia el tipo escucho y pensó que yo había hablado, simplemente me miro mal y volteo la cara. Creo que me ah agregado a su lista de "cosas" que no le gustan. Ya empezamos mal._

-Mi nombre es Koga Kidomaru, tengo 12 años… vengo del Colegio _Eien no hi_ (fuego eterno)

_Mira, es de mi antiguo colegio. Me pregunto si lo conoceré, pero su rostro no se me hace conocido, seguramente no iba en mi salón. Esa coleta en la que se peina esta rara, es seguro que la recordaría. Aun que igual solo estuve primero y segundo de primaria._

_Diablos, no escuche el resto tal vez me hubiera dado una pista, eh incluso me pase la presentación de ese gordito raro, creo que se llamaba Jiroubo… que mas da, tiene cara de malo, no me le acercaré._

-Mi nombre es Sasada Sakon, tengo 13 años, vengo de la católica de Konoha, tengo un hermano gemelo, mi madre es dueña de un hotel, no tengo padre… mi hobby es la música, se tocar la guitarra, me gustan y disgustan muchas cosas y estoy aquí por el departamento de música…

_Hubo un silencio por un momento, mire a los lados para ver que sucedía. MIERDA, mi turno._

-Eh… eh… Mi nombre es U-uzumaki Na-naruto y me gusta el ramen dattebayo - _¿Por qué dije el apellido de mi madre?– _T-tengo 11 años nací el 10 de octubre, me gusta el ramen... V-vengo de Fanburedo una escuela publica por mi casa, me gusta el ramen dattebayo, mi papa es contador publico, mi mama laboratorista química en el hospital de Konoha, me gusta el ramen, tengo un hermano llamado Kou de 4 años que es toda una molestia dattebayo, mi hobby es comer ramen, me gusta el ramen, las cosas nuevas, mirar la tele, jugar con mis primos, comer ramen, no me gusta mi hermano y las malas personas dattebayo y estoy aquí por que mi papa me dijo que era una buena escuela, el aquí estudio pero también por que a mi mama le queda cerca aun que mi papa me trajo hoy por que es el primer día en el kinder de Kou y…¿ya mencione que me gusta el ramen dattebayo?

-¡Tranquilo! –_Hablo el maestro interrumpiéndome_- No era necesario que nos contaras toda tu vida…

_Dios, sentí como la sangre se venia a mi cara, seguro era un tomate en este momento. ¿Por qué a mí? Los chicos se reían disimuladamente, y el más descarado era el tal Uchiha, que me miraba con arrogancia desde su asiento. Maldito cabrón bastardo._

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es

Bueno aquí otro capitulo :D, y ahora si explicare unas cosas que no pude en el pasado por que esta cosa se pirateo y no me dejo agregar mas cosas.

Primero: La historia por el momento esta siendo narrada por un naruto de 11 años, muy pequeño que se lo toma todo muy personal. Piensen que tal vez las cosas no son como el piensa. En especial el asunto de sus padres, que el piensa que quieren mas a su hermano, bueno, es un pensamiento normal en un niño cuando llega alguien mas pequeño.

Segundo: Cambie el titulo del Fic de "Mi vida como Naruto Uzumaki" por "La vida de Naruto Uzumaki", si se preguntan por que pues aquí esta la respuesta: Pensando y hablando conmigo llegue a la conclusión que para hacer la historia mas interesante también se deberían de conocer otros puntos de vista, así que mas adelante esperen narraciones de parte de otros personajes. Así también se saben cosas que Naruto ignora ¿no?

**Hoy vamos a conocer al primer amigo de Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto dos: Mucho gusto... <strong>

_Al final no logre escuchar nada más, ni una sola presentación. Me quede calladito y con una pena enorme, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al tal Uchiha, no tenia idea de por que, pero me molestaba mucho. Y mas me molestaba que aun después siguiera mirándome de esa manera, tan, arrogante._

_Después de esa clase seguía el primer receso. A las 9 en punto nos dejaron salir, tendríamos una hora para desayunar y hacer lo que necesitáramos. Sonará raro, pero tenia hambre, solo un plato de ramen no era suficiente. Baje las escaleras del edificio, mirando el suelo, así evitando las miradas de los curiosos de grados mayores, ¿¡que no tenían nada mejor que hacer! Me sentí acosado, de veras._

_La cafetería estaba al lado de las canchas, era un lugar limpio y cerrado donde había varias mesas, aun que para los que lo desearan, podían comer al lado de las canchas de futbol bajo sombrillas y en mesas de piedra donde las moscas acechaban, o por lo menos así lo veo. En cuanto entre al lugar me sentí mejor, todos los chicos estaban tan enfrascados comprando su comida o charlando que no tenían tiempo para mirarme, aquí ya no me sentía como carne fresca. _

_Suspire profundamente en cuanto me forme para tomar la comida._

- Tu eres Uzumaki ¿cierto?... - _Levante el rostro y encontré a ese chico, Kaguya que me miraba sereno. Me sentí nervioso, pensé que empezaría a tartamudear en cualquier momento, así que mejor asentí_ - Mi nombre es Kimimaro... - _volví a asentir, dándole a entender que lo sabia_ - ¿es escalofriante verdad?...

_El chico miro las mesas repletas de personas de grados mayores_ - si, lo es... - _murmure, y asentí. El me sonrío y yo también quise hacerlo, pero me salio una mueca bastante rara que lo hizo reír un poco._

- ¿Quieres comer conmigo? bueno... con nosotros - _el chico miro hacia adelante donde una chica de cabello rojo y ojos cafés pedía algo que parecía macarrones con queso, si bien recordaba su nombre era Tayuya Higuchi._

- Claro... - _respondí en un susurro. Dios, si que estaba nervioso._

_Tome una bandeja que tenia un plato con uvas, un jugo de naranja y una torta de jamón (sonriendo al recordar el chavo del 8), el paquete no costaba mucho pero además me atreví a pedir un pudín a la cocinera y eso incrementó el precio al doble. Malditos careros, como si de por si no cobraran un exceso en la colegiatura. _

- ¿Donde nos sentamos? – _La chica le preguntaba al peliblanco _- esta lleno... ¿Uzumaki? - _diablos debí de haber dicho el apellido de mi padre _- ¿vienes con nosotros? - _de nuevo asentí, aun no me sentía listo para hablar, las piernas me temblaban_ - esta bien... oye Kimimaro, afuera en las canchas hay varias bancas vacías... se que no hay aire acondicionado pero tampoco se esta tan mal...

- Soy alérgico al polvo ¿recuerdas?... tendrá que ser aquí o en el salón...

- Entonces en el salón ¿esta bien Uzumaki?

- eh... claro...

_Justo cuando íbamos saliendo una bola de gente entró al mismo tiempo, y juro que casi no la cuento. Luego subimos las escaleras en silencio y entramos al salón, donde además de nosotros había un grupito, donde estaban: el cejotas, la pelo-chicle, dos chicas que no conocía (seguro por no prestar atención) y otro chico, además del arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Nosotros nos sentamos en el otro extremo de la habitación._

_Era extraño estar con estos chicos, demasiado. Hace un momento no nos conocíamos y así como así me invitaron a comer. Espero que sigua así, me agradan ambos y entre ellos parecen completamente diferentes. Él, tranquilo y agradable y ella, animada y movida. Ambos me hacían sentir bienvenido, era como si todo el nerviosismo que llegue a sentir esta mañana fuera deslizándose fuera de mi cuerpo. Pero aun no puedo llamarlos amigos, seguro que ellos no lo querrían, tengo que demostrarles que soy agradable ¡adiós nervios Naruto! tu puedes hacerlo, se amable y charla con ellos._

- Bien Uzumaki, tengo que decirte, tu presentación fue la mas entretenida de todas... creo que dejaste muy en claro que te gusta el ramen - _Tayuya sonreía amablemente mientras abría una bolsa de frituras, ¿Macarrones con queso, arroz con leche, una torta y papitas? esta chica tiene un problema._

- Eheh... ¿ustedes de donde se conocen? – _Tonto, Tonto. Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

- Estábamos en la misma primaria, junto con varios de aquí... - _respondió la chica._

- Para mi que toda la publica se vino para acá... -_ Kimimaro miro con disimulo hacia atrás_ - también hay varios del Espiral Negro, o somos muchos en Konoha o hay muy pocas secundarias...

- Haruno, la de cabello rosa iba con nosotros en el mismo salón, pero no nos llevábamos tanto... lo necesario para saber que no me agrada... – _dijo en un susurro la chica_.

- ¿Su cabello es real? _- pregunté._

- Tan real como el tuyo y el mío, es poco común pero no se lo tiñe... - _la chica se llevo una fritura a la boca y la mastico estruendosamente._

- Higuchi tan repugnante como siempre - _susurro alguien del otro grupito, específicamente Haruno. Tayuya casi se atraganta._

- ¿yo repugnante? - _preguntó en un susurro_ - Kimimaro dime que me volví loca y alucine eso ¡O la mato!...

- Tranquila Tayuya... _- el chico delante mío suspiro_ - no vale la pena...

_Ladeé un poco la cabeza para mirar al grupo que estaba frente a mí, La pelo-chicle y el cejotas se reían de algo y otra chica parecida al Uchiha se miraba molesta. Los otros dos que no conocía, también hablaban animadamente y por ultimo Sasuke, que me miraba sin disimular con su aparentemente típica arrogancia._

_En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron desvié la mía, no sabia por que pero no quería tener nada que ver con ese tipo, simplemente para mi vista era algo y no alguien. Y era un algo malo, algo que no debía tocar o mover por que apestaba._

_Olvidemos al Uchiha, ¡tengo que hacer que les agrade a estos chicos! Pero... ¿de que hablar? ¿De que hablar?... todos empezamos a comer en silencio. Si sigo así, empezaran a ocultarse de mí para no juntarse conmigo, como mis antiguos compañeros lo hacían._

- Y Naruto, ¿que opinas de la música?... - _Tayuya no parecía realmente interesada, pero tal vez tenia el mismo problema que yo para encontrar un tema del cual hablar._

- Pues, escucho lo que sea, de veras… mientras me guste esta bien... No se mucho sobre géneros y esas cosas, sinceramente... - _ambos me miraban con curiosidad, ¿era tan raro encontrar a alguien que no supiera ni pío de música?_

- Ya veo... _- Kimimaro fue el que hablo -_ la verdad yo tampoco se mucho sobre eso, ¿nunca se te paso por la cabeza que eras un bicho raro? siempre todos hablando de los nuevos cantantes, las nuevas canciones y canales de música... cosas que no entiendo…

- Honestamente si - _sonreí abiertamente, me agrado que me comprendiera aun que fuera en algo como eso, tal vez si me llegue a entender con este chico_ - Y las miradas de los chicos cuando preguntas ¿quien es ese? o cosas así... en ocasiones llegue a pensar que había algo mal conmigo dattebayo...

- Mi mama dice que quieren adelantarse a su edad... han llegado a burlarse de mi, incluso mi amiga aquí presente - _dijo mirando a la chica_ - al principio no podía comprenderlo...

- Aun no puedo, la música es lo mejor que hay...

_Tayuya siguió con su comida mientras Kimimaro y yo hablábamos. Terminamos descubriendo que teníamos varias cosas en común. Ninguno entendía a la sociedad y teníamos problemas para hacer amigos, ambos éramos muy serios con los desconocidos y cuando nos sentíamos incómodos. Puede que no sea algo poco común, pero para mí en ese momento era increíble._

_Descubrí que había hablado a la primera conmigo por que realmente le agradé, pensaba que era espontáneo y distraído, y admitió que esa clase de personas le agradan por el simple hecho de que son diferentes a el. También descubrimos que nos gustaban los mismos programas de televisión y cuando Tayuya se fue a dejar las bandejas también revelamos que teníamos un sucio secreto, que nos gustaba una serie, era raro para nosotros por que pensábamos que era de niñas y nadie mas lo aceptaba pero el descubrir otro fan de la serie americana "That´s so Raven" nos hizo felices a los dos, a el le gustaba gracias a su prima que siempre estaba en su casa mirándola y a mi por culpa de mi hermano que solo miraba DisneyChanel. Hablamos del asunto hasta que Tayuya regresó y luego cambiamos el tema a nuestros hermanos y familiares pequeños, Kimimaro es hijo único pero tiene muchos primos y viven cerca de su casa así que era casi lo mismo y yo con kou. En ese punto Tayuya se nos unió, ella tampoco tenia hermanos, y todos sus primos son hombres por lo tanto siempre la molestaban. Cuando lo mencionó, no pude evitar pensar que tenía un punto masculino, la manera en la que había comido, como caminaba, fue solo un pensamiento sin malicia ya que no creí que fuera malo._

_El tiempo paso muy rápido, en un segundo ya estaba sonando la campana. Quedamos en vernos el siguiente receso, eso si que me hizo feliz. Parecía que ya había hecho amigos de verdad. Tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que…_

- Buenos días - _dijo severamente la mujer entrando al salón_ - Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, yo seré su maestra de matemáticas... - _nos miró como escaneándonos_ - quiero que se sienten por numero de lista...

_Media hora de revolución, cambiando los lugares para quedar por nuestro apellido, desgraciadamente hubo un error que no pude discutir con la maestra en el momento._

- Muy bien, de ahora en adelante quiero que cuando llegue yo se sienten así... veo que ya tienen gafetes, esto lo hará mas sencillo... Mis clases son duras y muy pocos sobreviven - _sonrió con un poco de malicia_ - pero si son de los pocos que pueden mantener mi ritmo saldrán bien preparados... nos quedan 15 minutos de clase, y solo este tiempo les daré para quejarse sobre sus asientos, y esto es como el matrimonio… hablen ahora o callen para siempre...

_La mujer se sentó sobre su escritorio y nos miro con arrogancia. Definitivamente tenia que hablar con ella, no era como que me molestara que me hubieran tomado como Uzumaki en lugar de Namikaze, lo que realmente me fastidiaba era que delante mío, muy cerca de ahí, estaba Sasuke Uchiha._

- Maestra… - _llamé nervioso, no me gustaba reclamar y tenia miedo de lo que me fuera a decir, además de que me sentía avergonzado por que todos me miraban_ - Yo, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze… u-usted me tomo como Uzumaki y… pienso que no debería de estar aquí dattebayo…

- Dime _Namikaze_ – _dijo con burla_ - ¿Te molesta algo de tu asiento? Digo, ¿esta abollado, no tiene paleta o tiene clavos fuera de lugar?

- N-no… - _sentí la mirada del Uchiha en mi_ - re-realmente no… no tengo ningún problema - _mentí. Si que me molestaba estar tan cerca del Uchiha_ – solo que…

- Entonces disfruta tu lugar – _interrumpió_ - por que ahí estarás el resto del año… a menos que tengas alguna enfermedad de la vista…

- ¡Maestra yo necesito lentes! – _gritó lee_.

- Bien… Rock Lee – _dijo mirando su gafete_ - gracias por informarme… pero estas en la primera fila, no le veo el problema…

- ¡Oh solo quería que supiera! – _volvió a gritar._

_Ese si que era un tipo extraño. Pero no importaba eso. ¡No me cambió! Ahora tendré que soportar las miradas de arrogancia del Uchiha. Espera un momento. ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Lo conozco? La respuesta es no. ¿Entonces? No debería de molestarme, ni siquiera le eh hablado. Decidido, ignorar al Uchiha hasta que olvide su nombre._

_Después de eso el día paso rápido, tuvimos otra clase antes del segundo receso, Era historia, y nos la daba Genma Shiranui, un tipo extraño que como Ibiki-sensei también usaba una pañoleta en la cabeza. Empezaba a pensar que era algo así como el uniforme de los maestros. Historia fue bastante interesante, Genma-sensei dejo muy en claro que no íbamos a hacer nada en clase, a lo que todos respondieron con un grito eufórico. El problema era que en casa tendríamos que leer un gran libro sobre la historia del país del fuego y presentar un informe sobre las primeras dos unidades para el fin del bimestre, con fotos y engargolado, muy bonita la presentación, y sobre todo con nuestras propias palabras. _

_Luego salimos a un receso de 30 minutos, fui al baño por que casi se me revienta la vejiga._

- Mucho mejor… - _suspiré tirando el papel con el que me seque las manos en el cesto de basura y salí del baño._

- Te tardaste… - _Kimimaro recostado en la pared de afuera del baño sonrió y se acercó a mi_.

- ¿Y Tayuya? _– pregunté notando la ausencia de la chica._

- No nos va a acompañar… dijo que tenia algo que hacer y no se que mas… cosas de chicas…

- Para mi que me huye… - _trate de ocultarlo, enserio, pero la decepción pudo mas conmigo. Yo solo quiero tener amigos ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? ¿Es que tengo algo raro? ¿Soy una molestia? ¡Si generalmente ni hablo! ¿Qué seria si no parara de hablar?_

- No lo creo… pero lo haga o no, no tiene importancia… a mi me caes bien…

_El siempre parecía estar calmado, incluso cuando hablamos de lo que nos gusta, lo más que hacia era sonreír tímidamente. Ese parecía ser su carácter. Y en ese momento me sonreía apacible, pero no se por que sentí que el también estaba contento. Un amigo al menos si había hecho, y para mí, eso era suficiente. _

- Gracias… a mi también me caes bien – _trate de reprimir la gran sonrisa que forzaba por salir, no quería que pensara que estaba loco o algo._

- No se por que… pero me da la impresión de que estas estreñido – _dijo mirando mi rostro, y riendo entre dientes_.

- Lo siento… estoy nervioso… batallo mucho para conocer gente…

- ya lo hablamos hace rato… te lo dije, yo también soy igual… no tienes por que reprimirte…

- ¡Esta bien! – _sonreí a lo grande, estaba a mis anchas. ¡Alguien me dijo que le agradaba!_

_No pude evitar seguir sonriendo, lo hice tanto que las mejillas me dolieron y estaban un poco entumidas._

_La última clase fue la de valores, con el maestro Hayate Gekko, tenia una pinta muy mala, unas ojeras profundamente marcadas y sus ojos se miraban opacos. Nos dijo que tenia una Salud muy inestable y que por lo tanto si llegaba a faltar algún prefecto nos informaría. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo tremendo simplemente estando sentado sobre el escritorio._

_Nos paso un plan de estudios, en su clase íbamos a ver principalmente modales, valores y principios, el primer Bimestre se enfocaría en valores, y haríamos una investigación acerca de los mismos con otras personas, como entrevistas deduciendo si esta persona aplicaba sus valores o si le faltaban, serian 5 entrevistas en un trabajo para entregar con tiempo a partir de la próxima semana hasta el fin del bimestre Y esta semana seria de introducción a los valores, para identificarnos con ellos._

_Kimimaro se fue, pasaron por el en un carro grande y lindo color negro, y Tayuya ya no volvió a merodear a nuestro lado desde la primera vez._

_Estaba en la esquina de la cuadra como mi padre me había indicado, esperando pacientemente bajo un gran árbol que hacia todo mas fresco. Esperando… cuando alguien se tropezó conmigo._

- ¡Fíjate! - _dijo esa voz, que me pareció muy familiar, pero yo miraba el suelo, aun me sentía tímido y no quería mirar a los extraños._

- ¡Si eres tu el que no estaba mirando! Yo estaba aquí mismo parado y tu llegaste como burro sin mecate dattebayo… - _masculle, esperando desde el fondo de mi ser que no me escuchara, no quería pelear. _

- ¿Namikaze? – _preguntó el chico, y en ese momento lo mire._

- ¿Logan? – _pregunté aun incrédulo_.

_Ahí mismo frente a mi, se encontraba el chico que hizo mis ultimas semanas de sexto lo mas imposible de la vida. El solito logro que todos los que consideraba mis amigos me dieran la espalda solo por que la niña que a el le gustaba se me declaró ¡ni por que la rechacé! No era el primer ni el ultimo conflicto que tuve pero ese tipo me las debía, y deseaba vengarme. _

_Igual no podía, miraba sus ojos color miel y su cabello corto oscuro, y solo podía pensar en esos años en los que fuimos amigos. Bueno, en los que el fingió que era mi amigo. Pero a pesar de todo, yo sentí eso como real, lo seguía sintiendo, y esto me causaba un dolor horrendo en el pecho, así como si escarbaran, un ardor muy raro y doloroso. Y dolió aun más cuando una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro._

- Que grata sorpresa… - _dijo sarcástico_ - supongo que… nos veremos por ahí…

_Y se fue, dejándome aturdido mirando donde había estado. Podía verlo en mi mente, regodeándose por mi reacción. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil? Tan inocente tan iluso… Así todos podrían pasar sobre mí._

_El sonido del claxon de un carro me hizo reaccionar, frente a mi, mi padre me llamaba con el ceño fruncido._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Como te fue?...

_Un tono neutral. No se por que tenia la esperanza de que mi padre fingiera entusiasmo por algo que me pasaba por una vez en su vida._

- Bien…

- ¿Qué te pareció la escuela?

- Limpia… grande, muy blanca… - _respondí con monotonía_.

- ¿tienes amigos nuevos?

_No pude evitar sonreír tontamente mirando a la nada_ - Si… hice uno…

- Me alegro…

_Algo en su tono cambio, al mirarlo tenia una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. No se por que pensé que estaba feliz por mi, que tontería ¿Por qué se sentiría feliz por mi? Aun así hubo un sentimiento calido en mi pecho, que nada pudo arrebatármelo en todo el día._

_Ni aun mi hermano presumiendo que hizo 100 amigos en su nuevo año, según el._

- ¿y tu cantos icites naru?

_Parecía preguntarlo en buen plan, pero yo me lo conozco mosco, y se que usara cualquier cosa que le diga para burlarse de mi._

- Muchos… _- respondí restándole importancia, y claro mintiendo_ - mamá, ¿Cuándo va a aprender tu hijo a hablar bien dattebayo?

- Solo tiene cuatro años… ¡no lo presiones dattebane!

- Shi ¡Solo cuato años! – _y me saco la lengua, su peor ofensa. _

- ¿Yo a que edad aprendí?

- Etto… bien, bien, me parece que a los 5… pero hablaste por primera vez a los dos años dattebane… eras un bebe tan mono Naru-chan…

- Y ¿Kou cuando aprendió a hablar?

- Hace un año…

- O sea que aprendí antes… - _dije sonriente. _

- Podría decirse… ¿Por qué?

- Nada… nada…

_Y ya que se volteo para seguir con la comida imite la sonrisa del Uchiha, y mire a mi hermano, que me saco la lengua._

- ¡Mamá! – _Chillo el monstruito_ - Naru meshta moletando…

- No molestes a tu hermano… -_dijo sin voltear, y mi hermano se regodeo. Valla, si que aprende rápido, esta imitando la sonrisa que yo imite. Que Sasuke no se entere por que mi hermano las hace mejor que él, seguro es tan amargado que es capas de venir a hacerle competencia_ – Ya vamos a comer, lávate las manos…

- Comeré luego iré a visitar a mi primo… - _dije levantándome de la mesa._

- No está con su abuela… sus padres regresaron de las vacaciones y ya están en su casa… ¡vamos, vamos lávate las manos que ya voy a servir dattebane!

-Hai, Hai… ojala Nagato viviera mas seguido dattebayo…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Antes de dormir pensé en lo que me había pasado el día de hoy. Me emocionaba el tener un nuevo amigo. ¿Qué pensaba de Kimimaro? Simple, es un chico serio pero buena onda, agradable, interesante y honesto. De verdad deseaba que llegara a ser mi mejor amigo. __Instantes antes de dormir pensé en Sasuke Uchiha, algo en el me era muy familiar, no sabia de donde, no sabia por que, pero era algo mas allá del físico. Intente pensar en otra cosa pero mi mente me llevo de regreso a Sasuke, ¿Por qué no quería que lo olvidara?_

_Eso lo descubriría después, ya saben, mensajes que el que lo sabe todo te manda, pero esa noche ya no le volví a dar importancia. De igual manera mi subconsciente me traiciono, soñé con goma de mascar, muchas bolitas de colores de goma de mascar y Sasuke abriéndose paso para llegar a mi, estire mi mano pero cuando tome la suya nuestro equilibrio se rompió haciéndonos caer sobre ese mar de chicles._

-Naruto… despierta hijo…

_Mi madre me movía suavemente para despertarme, al final lo logró pero aun me sentía adormilado._

-Se te hará tarde para la escuela dattebane…

_Ambos nos alistamos. Yo con mi uniforme, el pantalón café claro y camiseta de botones, y mi madre con ropa normal y su bata de laboratorio con el escudo en los hombros del hospital de Konoha: el_ IKSS, _una hoja con espiral de color verde con la palabra_ IKSS _grabada bajo esta._

_Nuestro desayuno ya estaba listo, un licuado de plátano y huevos revueltos con salchicha, mi padre se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo. Al igual que nuestro almuerzo, que estaba en una bolsita de esas que salen en las películas, de cartón me parece. _

_Mi madre y yo nos la pasamos hablando de camino a la secundaria, ella sobre la flojera que le daba llegar a sacarle sangre a las personas, con los llantos, y en ocasiones la peste de la gente que no se bañaba. Y yo sobre lo emocionado que estaba por encontrarme otra vez con Kimimaro, ni me acorde de Tayuya._

_Al bajar del carro mi madre se despidió con un beso en la frente, que me subió el ánimo. Aun estaba nervioso al regresar ahí, pero ya no como antes, por que ahora, tenía un amigo. Un amigo de verdad._

_El día empezó con una hora de educación física, nuestro maestro Hayama Shirakumo era bastante estricto, nos hizo dar 10 vueltas a la cancha antes de presentarse. Luego paso lista y al final nos dejo tarea: comprar bolas de tenis, esto al cejotas pareció encantarle, aparentemente por que jugaríamos la próxima semana uno de sus deportes favoritos. Pero antes de irnos nos hizo dar 5 vueltas más. A todos nos quedo bien clarito que deportes no seria una clase para pasársela bien, era una clase mas, tan importante como las otras, por que reprobar era lo mismo fuese lo que fuese. Y nadie quería ser tan patético como para reprobar deportes._

_Kimimaro se apareció tarde, no llego a la clase de educación física, así que estuve con Tayuya, y si creía que no le caía bien, en esta clase ciertamente lo confirme._

- Oye Tayuya ¡espérame! – _me estaba quedando atrás, muy buena condición no tenia._

- No me voy a quedar atrás por ti… - _la brusquedad de sus palabras y la manera en la que me miro me dejaron congelados. ¿Qué le había hecho yo?_

- ¡Uzumaki _– y dale con Uzumaki_ - No se detenga!

_Seguí corriendo, pero pensando en lo que pude haberle hecho._

_Cuando entramos a literatura luego de darnos una ducha ahí estaba Kimimaro. Nos saludamos chocando los puños y después de ahí, todo fue mucho mejor._

_El resto del día no fue muy diferente al anterior, tuvimos dos horas de biología, lo cual fue agotador, en la que una, estuvimos hablando sobre otras aventuras de Ibiki-sensei en unos rápidos y la otra hora nos recomendó un libro para sus clases el cual compraríamos en parejas para minimizar el gasto, en ese preciso momento desde lo lejos sentí que alguien me miraba, Kimimaro estaba sonriendo, y esto lo tome como una invitación para ser su pareja en biología._

_La ultima clase fue de matemáticas en la que empezamos con un repaso rápido de lo que vimos en primaria, Anko-sensei preguntaba demasiado rápido, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a varios, menos a mi, a Sakura, a la chica que se parecía al Uchiha y a Sasuke, que fuimos los únicos que respondimos a la primera y sin dudar las preguntas que nos hizo. La sonrisa de Anko-sensei me hizo entender algo: ya tenía a sus favoritos. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: mas trabajo para nosotros._

_Ya era la hora de la salida, Kimimaro y yo hablábamos sin parar y Tayuya solo observaba._

- Ya vengo… - _dijo la chica dándose la vuelta._

- Kimimaro… ¿no le agrado para nada?... digo, tal vez estoy paranoico pero es la impresión que me da dattebayo…

- Le atinaste… pero que no te afecte – _se apresuro a decir_ - yo le gusto, y siente que acaparas mi atención… es una rivalidad insana que se creó ella… así que no tienes por que preocuparte – _sonrió_ - es su problema…

- Yo quería saber… ¿me consideras tu amigo? – _mire al suelo, tenia miedo de escuchar esa respuesta, muchas veces en el pasado ya me había ocurrido que me rechazaran las personas por cualquier cosa, y al ser Kimimaro no estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta. El realmente me agradaba, aun si solo lo había conocido ayer. Tal vez era muy pronto, apunto estaba de retirar la pregunta cuando me contesto._

- Por supuesto que si…

_Lo volteé a ver incrédulo. Y enseguida cambie esa expresión por una sonrisa. El chico me pasó el brazo por los hombros en una especie de abrazo, era como de mi estatura, y yo hice lo mismo._

_Estaba seguro de que el podría ser mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, y tenia claro que no quería perder su amistad_.

Pero a veces las cosas no suceden como queremos…

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Su primer amigo ¿se lo esperaban? o ¿pensaron que sasuke y naruto serian amigos rápido por arte de magia?, no se preocupen, ya llegara su momento. Por ahora estos capítulos son de introducción a la vida del pequeño naruto.<p>

Bueno, hoy aprendimos mas sobre él. Para empezar que su primer error al decir mal su nombre causo que todos lo llamaran asi ¿ahora entienden por que esta historia no se llama "La vida de Naruto Namikaze"? xD

también supimos que Nagato es primo de Naruto, y si, este personaje tendrá un papel importante en esta historia. Y sobre Minato, Hay minato, parece amargadito ¿verdad? muchas responsabilidades causan eso, pero naruto lo toma personal. Hay muchas cositas que puse, y puede que algunas suenen sin importancia pero la tendran.

En especial ese sueño, recuérdenlo para el futuro.

¿miraron la ultima linea de la historia? no esta en cursiva por que es un comentario de Un naruto mayor, probablemente ponga algunas asi dentro de la historia para que no se pierdan.

Y para mis dos lectoras que dejaron los primeros Reviews esperen una sorpresa mas adelante xD pero mas! adelante las aré saber donde :D

**¡Cuídense!**


	3. Un amigo en quien confiar

**Hola **:)

Bueno empezare por poner una cosa que se me olvido el ultimo capitulo. El lugar donde la mamá de Naru trabaja ¿recuerdan el nombre? **IKSS** bueno significa: Instituto de Konoha del Seguro Social... Simplemente cambie el nombre del hospital a donde siempre Voy IMSS por IKSS (Instituto Mexicano del Seguro Social) lo pongo entero para los que no son de Mexico por que creo y solo creo que el IMSS es solo de Mexico xD tal vez no lo conozcan. Pero de ahí lo saque.

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar jeje, aveces me olvido de explicar cosas o asumo que otros ya saben y pues no. ¿Alguien hasta ahora se ha preguntado por que naruto tiene 11 años y los demas estan entre 12 y 13 años? Eso es por que esta adelantado un año, lo explicara en algun capitulo cercano bien bien, eso era solo para que supieran por el momento.

Ya no se que mas poner pero de seguro olvido algo. Personas hermosas que escriben y que leen ¿el Disclaimer es todos los capítulos? me parece que aquí no lo eh puesto ¿pero no es mas que obio que Naruto no nos pertenece? Kishimoto es muy malo, debería de regalarnos los derechos. Les sacaríamos provecho xD como una película Yaoi o una serie aparte ;) ¿o no? Bueno ya es mucho blablabla de mi parte dejemos a Naru narrar.

Naruto: Ya era hora ¬¬

**¡comencemos! **

* * *

><p><strong>Acto Tres: Un amigo en quien confiar<strong>

_Una semana pasó con normalidad. _

_Kimimaro y yo seguíamos conociéndonos. Nos divertíamos con la torpeza de Rock Lee que siempre terminaba haciendo algún ridículo frente a la clase y Sakura Haruno que continuamente y sin faltar lo golpeaba. Esa chica cada vez me daba más miedo. _

_También la pasábamos bien con las historias de Ibiki-Sensei, que nunca sabíamos si eran reales pero que todo el tiempo nos hacían fantasear ¿y si fuésemos nosotros? ¿Y tú que harías en una situación así? Era muy divertido y a pesar de que eran 5 historias, hablábamos por horas de ellas. Eran, la del oso, la de los rápidos, en la que escaló una súper montaña el solo, una en que se perdió en el desierto más árido o algo así y la última fue que nadó con tiburones sin protección. Nos preguntábamos si eran reales, o si tenía sueños muy locos. También estaba la posibilidad de que el loco fuera el. Nunca le creíamos por que nos parecía muy raro que hiciera todo eso sin compañía o supervisión, pero aun así era divertido fantasear._

_El jueves y viernes de la primera semana nos hicieron recorridos por los talleres, mi problema seguía siendo el mismo. No sabia que elegir._

- ¿Por qué no cocina? – _Preguntó Kimimaro el siguiente lunes, cuando nos harían las encuestas._

- Es de niñas… - _Respondí sin humor y mirando al techo con ojos soñadores._

- ¿Eso es racista no crees? – _dijo Tayuya sin disimular su enfado hacia mi. Yo la mire sin comprender que quería decir ¿Racista? ¿No era eso que mi abuela materna era? Pero no era sobre chicas, era sobre las personas diferentes, de color, como la de Rugrats que tanto le desagrada a Obaasan._

- Se dice machista – _corrigió Kimimaro _- creo…

- Como sea… - _dijo la chica, para levantarse y salir de ahí._

- Piénsalo así Naruto, si sabemos cocinar nuestras madres ya no lo tendrán que hacer… - _Comentó mi amigo ignorando a Tayuya._

- Pero es que soy muy perezoso en ese aspecto…

- Talvez no lo dije bien… Mira: Si sabes cocinar, no tendrás que esperar a que ella lo haga cuando tengas mucha hambre…

- ¡Claro! Como cuando hace el desayuno de Kou primero… ¡Eres un genio!

_Y así nos decidimos ambos por cocina._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Ese mismo lunes, durante el receso de media hora fuimos a la dirección, a buscar a Obito. Toda la gente de la oficina nos miraba con curiosidad, ¿Qué no tenían trabajo que hacer? Como odio ser el centro de atención, como odio atraer la atención de desconocidos. Aun si solo es por 2 segundos me pongo un poquitín nervioso._

- ¿A quien buscamos? _– Preguntó mi amigo de ojos verdes._

- Mi papá me dijo que buscara a Obito Uchiha… - _decía mientras buscaba entre la gente a alguien con pinta de hippie_ – ¡Ahí esta! Ven…

_Kimimaro y yo nos acercamos a un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros, con un corte extraño, arriba alborotado como el mío, pero a partir de las orejas tenia una cola de caballo baja y larga. Llevaba una camiseta muy holgada y unos pantalones aguados con unas sandalias. Todo en colores muy vivos. Ah y varios collares y pulseras que hacían ruido al moverse, mucho ruido escandaloso._

- ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo estas? – _saludó ni bien me miro y me revolvió el cabello, el sonido de las pulseras golpeándose entre si le dio ritmo a su acción._

- Obito – _dije como saludo sonriendo_ - Bien, estoy bien… - _ahora que podía mirar su cara, que estaba más cerca del suelo, tenia una barbita como el bigote de Hitler_ - ¿Mi papa te hablo de… lo del lugar… en los talleres? – _otra cosa que me fastidia mucho es pedir favores, recordarlos o pedir prestadas cosas, me da pena y me pongo hasta nervioso, no importa si la cosa que quiero es mía como por ejemplo un borrador._

- Ah si… ¿ya te decidiste? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Soy Kimimaro Kaguya… mucho gusto – _hizo una reverencia._

- Oh… que formal, Yo soy Obito Uchiha… - _Dijo sonriente_ - ¿y bien Naruto?

- Quiero cocina… pero… arg, me preguntaba si también podías apartarle lugar a Kimimaro…

- ¡Por supuesto que si! No es ningún problema – _dijo con una sonrisa centelleante parecida a la del cejotas y con la misma pose, el pulgar levantado. Luego apunto algo en una hoja._

- ¿Eso es moda? Esa pose… – _Preguntó Kimimaro, igual extrañándose._

- Nah, bueno, no se… eso lo mire en un chico con súper cejas y me gusto la señita… me recuerda a alguien que conozco… iba en mi instituto aun que era un poquitín mayor, siempre se emocionaba por todo y hablaba del no se que de la juventud y le decía a kakashi que era su eterno ri…

- ¿Ya nos apuntaste? – _si lo dejaba continuar seguía y seguía. Era como sus excusas al llegar tarde, tan malas como las verduras._

- Si, si… Kimimaro Kaguya y Naruto Namikaze pero…

- Gracias Obito… ¡nos vemos luego! –_tome del brazo a Kimimaro y Salí corriendo de ahí._

- ¡¿Espera no quieres escuchar mi historia? – _Escuche que gritaba y luego a alguien diciéndole que se callara._

_Obito Uchiha era todo un tema, cuando era pequeño mi padre me contó que era mas o menos normal, desde siempre llega tarde a cualquier compromiso y nunca ha inventado buenas excusas… "que una abuelita necesitaba ayuda a cruzar la calle", "que una gallina quería cruzar la calle" hasta las mas locas como "Un extraterrestre intento abducirme de camino, por que me pare a comprar un helado y el alíen quería mi helado". Nunca le creen por supuesto, y la mayoría de sus justificantes se trataban de ancianas o calles._

_Pero cuando cumplió los 16 años y realizó un proyecto de las generaciones pasadas, ha pasado desde el estilo de los 80s, hasta el de los 60s, e incluso ha intentado con cosas modernas como el Obito Emo. Mi padre se burla de el diciendo que la crisis de la mediana edad le llego antes de tiempo. _

_Como digo, todo un caso, pero no es una mala persona y esta lejos de serlo. Mi padre dice que es un chico que antepone a sus amigos sobre su propia felicidad._

_Pero sea lo bueno que sea, sus historias de la preparatoria o sobre su niñez y demás, a nadie le gustan. Y a mi, menos._

_Mi padre lo conoció nada más y nada menos que siendo su tutor en primaria. Era conocido de mi tío jiraya, y este recomendó a mi papá para darle un refuerzo. Al final terminaron siendo arrastrados dos chicos más (por que Obito esta loco) aun que estos tenían calificaciones impecables. Y ¿Cómo lo se? Los mire una vez, pero ya no recuerdo los nombres de los otros dos._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el señor? – _Preguntó mi amigo ya afuera_ – Era bastante raro… digo, su apariencia…

- Si, algo… se llama Obito Uchiha… Él junto con otros dos chicos, tomaron asesorías de matemáticas con mi padre, cuando eran niños…

- ¿Recuerdas que me decías que pensabas que conocías a Sasuke de algún lado por que su nombre te sonaba y no se que más? – _Asentí_ - Ahí esta, Sasuke también es Uchiha…

- Tienes razón… ¡Misterio resuelto!

_Ahora que lo sabía seguro que el Uchiha ya no se cruzaba por mi mente._ _No entendía la razón de que lo hiciera ahora pero estaba dispuesto a dejar de darle importancia._

_El siguiente lunes ya estábamos en las listas de cocina, y tomaríamos el taller como todos los demás, los jueves y los viernes dos horas de 12 y media a 2 y media._

_Pasaron, unas dos semanas con clases normales.__Los "Elegidos" como Anko-sensei nos llamaba, éramos lo que mas sufríamos en clase de matemáticas. No podíamos ni tomar un respiro de tantas preguntas que nos hacia. A todos nos hacia trabajar, pero a nosotros no se nos permitía ningún error, y si otra persona se equivocaba al resolver un problema en el pizarrón, y no había nadie que se ofreciera, nos hacia pasar a nosotros. Era casi como un campo de batalla, solo que en lugar de nosotros ser un equipo contra el equipo Anko, éramos todos diferentes equipos dispuestos a sacrificar a otro de los equipos con tal de evitar toparnos con el equipo Anko._

_Tayuya ya no se acercaba mucho a nosotros, solo a veces, era como si la hubiera espantado, pero Kimimaro me dijo que no le prestara atención. De cualquier manera no me miraba mal ni nada, o eso creía yo, había encontrado otras personas con quien juntarse, Kidomaru, Jiroubo, Sakon y en ocasiones la miraba también con Ukon, el gemelo de Sakon, que iba en el "B". Todos ellos me daban mala espina, pero que hacerle, seguían siendo nuestros compañeros._

_Uchiha ya me daba igual y hasta había olvidado su nombre, el apellido no podía olvidarlo por Obito pero su nombre me daba igual. No volví a soñar con ese cabrón, ni volví a prestarle atención. (Compréndanme, pase dos semanas sin prestarle atención, hablarle, o recordar su nombre, además de que soy un niño y sobre todo soy Naruto, no importa si estaba adelante de mi en el salón, simplemente no recordaba su nombre_)

_Todo iba bien en mi amistad con Kimimaro, cuando se hablaba de hacer equipos, nos juntábamos el y yo, si eran mas de dos le hablábamos a Sakura y Lee que resultaron no ser tan malas personas como Tayuya decía._

- Bien muchachos… hagan equipos de 4 personas para una exposición les daré sus temas en cuanto todos me traigan un papel con sus nombres… - _Ibiki-sensei, sentado desde el escritorio nos miraba esperando a que reaccionáramos._

_Kimimaro y yo nos volteamos a ver al instante, y en cuanto varios empezaron a levantarse nos acercamos._

- ¿Qué tal Tayuya? – _Pregunté._

- Ella ya esta con Kidomaru, Jiroubo y Sakon…

- Pues alguien que no tenga equipo…

_Ambos escaneamos el salón con la mirada, todos parecían estarse poniendo de acuerdo sin ningún problema. Aun hay varios que no conocía de nombre, y era extraño pero no importaba, los conocía de vista. No éramos tantos, entre todos probablemente éramos unos 20 alumnos, y los que me faltaban por conocer eran el grupo de los "Deportistas" que tienen esa actitud de "Somos-muy-buenos-para-que-se-junten-con-nosotros", y un trío de chicas que todos decían que estaban bien buenas solo por que estaban mas desarrolladas que las demás (aun que yo no lo entiendo del todo)._

- Sakura-chan tu y yo juntos – _se escucho decir a Lee con entusiasmo._

- Claro Lee… oye Sasuke-kun ¿ya tienes equipo? _– rayos, ya me recordaron el nombre._

- Si… _- respondió indiferente _- estoy con Kurotsuchi, Hotaru y con Idate…

- Ya veo… - _respondió pensativa Sakura._

- ¿Piensas lo que yo? – _me pregunto Kimimaro. ¿Qué no eran desagradables o algo por el estilo? Bueno, la que lo dijo fue Tayuya bien podía estar exagerando, o mintiendo, jamás escuche a Kimimaro hablar mal de ellos, solo se notaba que no le agradaban los del Espiral Negro._

- Está bien – _respondí curioso _- ¡Haruno, Rock! Nos faltan dos integrantes ¿se unen? – _si, ese fui yo. Kimimaro no era de gritar, por lo que me tocaba a mí. Un poco de vergüenza me daba, pero que hacerle._

- ¡Claro! – _respondió Lee con su aparentemente típica pose del pulgar. Esa es una persona que se lava los dientes hasta dormido, creo que me dejo ciego con tanto brillo._

_El resto del grupo, nos miro raro. Más Tayuya y el grupito del Uchiha. Ahora sabía los nombres de todos los de ese grupito_:

_**Idate Morino**__, hermano menor de Ibiki-sensei, probablemente el único que sabe si sus historias son reales o no. Tiene 12 años y es deportista, juega futbol y hace natación, viene del Espiral Negro. Siempre usa una cola de caballo baja como en explosión y tiene ojos y cabello castaño oscuro._

_**Hotaru Tsuchigumo**__, Una chica inteligente pero con un carácter raro, por lo que he escuchado un momento es tímida y al otro esta tan enojada que grita malas palabras, es temperamental. Tiene 13 años y también viene del Espiral Negro. Tiene un cabello abundante de color mostaza, dicen que es rubio, pero yo sigo diciendo que es mostaza ¡solo mírenlo! No se parece nada al mío. Ah, y tiene ojos verdes. Es una linda chica._

_Por ultimo, __**Kurotsuchi **__Fukao, una chica que me recuerda al Uchiha, probablemente por su expresión de arrogancia, pero parece ser agradable y buena onda (mas que el mismo Uchiha). Tiene 13 años y viene de la publica de Konoha, amiga de la infancia de Idate y compañera de Haruno y Lee._

_Toda esta información nos la dijo Tayuya cuando estaba más tiempo con nosotros, y vio que no los conocía. Aun que aparentemente no conozco a cierta parte del grupo._

_Nos sentamos los 4 juntos, en círculo, sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los demás. Nuestro tema fue "Aparatos reproductores" y no de música. A mi me parecía un tema bochornoso. Ojala no me tocara hablar de… bueno de nada. _

- Bueno… Nos reuniremos en una casa para hacer el trabajo… cada quien que hará un rotafolio con un tema, pero todos estudiamos todo, así, si nos preguntan de algo que no expusimos sabremos contestar. Igual voy a dividir los temas que nos tocara a cada uno, Lee a ti te va a tocar…

_Haruno era buena organizadora. No parecía como la había pintado Tayuya, incluso era linda, aun que eso ya lo note antes. Pero es que, es linda. Ojos de color verde muy lindos y cabello inusual, además de carácter agradable. ¡Concéntrate Naruto! Seguro a ella no le agradas. Digo ¿Por qué debería? No haz hablado con ella._

- ahora que quedó claro que tema vamos a investigar para esta tarde – _Pareció terminar de explicar algo. Rayos me perdí de mi tema_ - ¿alguien ofrece su casa?

- La mía esta bien – _dijo Kimimaro_ – tengo Internet y una oficina con una mesa donde fácilmente caben 2 rotafolios…

- Entonces ahí será… déjanos la dirección y ¿a las 4 te parece?

- Perfecto… - _respondió con su apacible sonrisa._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_No are un rollo contando todo lo que sucedió en la casa de Kimimaro. Pero si diré que era muy bonita, el color predominante era verde claro como el que se llega a encontrar en un hospital y tenía pisos de madera. Había un ambiente acogedor y familiar, los sillones mullidos, las pinturas en las paredes de frutas y flores… Todo muy agradable. En la casa también había un consultorio, el cual solo mire de reojo cuando el padre de Kimimaro –un señor muy alto y de cabello blanco y ojos cafes- saludó. _

_La tarde estuvo bien, me preocupaba que fuera a haber algún problema entre nosotros siendo que no parecíamos agradarles mucho al grupo de Sakura y Lee, pero no hubo tal problema. Al final descubrimos incluso que eran bastante agradables. Sakura un poco brusca, si, pero a pesar de eso también tenia un lado amable, solo se enojaba cuando Lee decía alguna tontería (lo cual ocurría a menudo). El resto del tiempo era: amable, comprensiva, trabajadora, ordenada, incluso honesta, no parecía tener vergüenza de nada, y si quería preguntar algo lo hacia sin miedo._

- ¿Conoces a Sasuke-kun de algún lado? – _Preguntó cuando nos dimos un descanso._

- No… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – _respondí claramente confundido._

- Solo que el dice que siente que te conoce de algún lado… aun que no lo recuerda…

- Curioso – _decía Kimimaro, que escucho la platica cuando entraba con jugo de naranja_ – a Naruto le sucede lo mismo… dice que siente que lo conoce de algún lado pero no por la apariencia…

- ¿Por su presencia o lo familiar que se siente? –_ terminó ella, recibiendo su vaso._

- Si... ¿como sabes? - _Preguntó mi amigo._

- Eso mismo dice Sasuke-kun… aun que no esta muy seguro de por que… y luego dice que no importa… de hecho solo lo comentó dos veces…

_Rayos, no sabia por que pero que revelar eso ante Sakura me hacia sentir nervioso. Como si fuera un secreto, aun que nunca lo fue realmente. Igual, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba de una manera extraña, eran nervios, si, pero no del tipo de nervios como cuando entre a la secundaria. Era diferente. Sentía algo en la boca del estomago, que pensé que era vomito._

- ¡Como sea! – _Gritó Lee_ – cambio de tema… ¿Qué piensan de las Historias de Ibiki-sensei?

- Naruto y yo no le creemos mucho… - _dijo Kimimaro_ - ¿Qué dice su hermano?

- Idate-kun no estuvo con el gran parte de su vida, ya que cuando tuvo edad se fue de su casa… y cuenta las mismas historias en las reuniones familiares… _- Respondió Sakura._

- gracias… - _susurre al cejotas que levantó el pulgar y guiño el ojo, parecía mejorar día con día su pose._

_Sakura no se andaba con rodeos, iba directo al punto y no temía lo que llegaran a decir de lo que opinara. Estaba segura de si misma y eso me agradaba. También me gustaba como se pasaba la mano por su largo cabello… Su sonrisa sincera, espera… ¿gustar?_

- Te gusta Sakura eh… - _Ese fue el saludo de Kimimaro al día siguiente, el día de la exposición._

- ¡¿Q-que? De que hablas… si yo ni la c-conozco… - _oculte mi sonrojado rostro entre el libro de literatura que tocaba esta semana "El principito" algo confuso si me lo preguntan, debería de leer mas seguido, simplemente no se me da._

- Oh… lo siento – _sonrío con picardía sentándose a mi lado _– Eso pensé…

_La sonrisa del rostro ni kami se la podía quitar. Cada que estábamos cerca de Sakura me daba un ligero codazo, que pasaba desapercibido pero para mi era como si me apuntara con uno de esos carteles con lucecitas que colocan en las autopistas para las noches, que decía "A Naruto le gusta Sakura". Y luego, me sonrojaba como tomate._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_La quinta semana de clases pasó algo extraño. Pero desde algún punto de vista bueno._

_El lunes en la mañana cuando iba entrando observe a lo lejos a Tayuya y… Logan. Hablaban muy cerca, como si tramaran algo o se estuvieran contando algún secreto. Al pasar a un lado de ellos, me miraron sin descaro alguno… y no dejaron de verme hasta que subí las escaleras del edificio. _

_Aquí huele a problemas._

_La clase de Ibiki-sensei se pasó muy rápido, el último equipo exponía ese día, el del Uchiha. Todos lo hicieron muy bien, y de hecho me dio mucha envidia. Ninguno pareció temblar, el único que se miraba nervioso (por las risas que le daban) Fue el hermano de Ibiki-sensei, pero los demás ni las hojitas que llevaban en la mano les temblaron. Estos chicos parecían estar hechos para salir en público. O de piedra, una de dos._

_Yo no era para esos rodeos, a mi me dio mucha pena pasar al frente por primera vez para exponer. Siempre me ha pasado que tengo pánico escénico pero esta vez incluso tartamudeé un poco, todo gracias a las miraditas que Kimimaro me daba insinuando cosas de Sakura, que estaba a mi lado exponiendo. _

_Me daba coraje que el Uchiha fuera mejor que yo, seria algo de mi orgullo, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cada vez mejor las cosas ¡hasta un día dejar atrás a Sasuke en todo!_

_La exposición me hizo olvidarme del tema de Tayuya y Logan, pero en la clase de Yamashiro-sensei no pude evitar preocuparme. ¡Me pareció eterna! Tayuya miraba mucho en dirección a Kimimaro, y en ocasiones observándola me dedico una mirada altanera que me heló los huesos. _

_Poco antes de salir a receso Tayuya se acerco a mi amigo. Cruzaron dos palabras, Kimimaro me miro y se acercó._

- Voy a hablar con Tayuya… dice que es urgente, ya vengo… si quieres puedes ir comprando el desayuno…

- No – _dije algo ido_ - te espero…

_El ojiverde se dio media vuelta y salió del salón detrás de Tayuya. Yo me quede ahí sentado, en mi lugar, mirando algo absorto a la puerta. Por donde entro quien menos me esperaba._

- Hola Uzumaki… - _saludó con una sonrisa petulante._

- ¿Qué haces aquí Logan? ¿No deberías de estar regando tu veneno en tu propio salón?

- No hay ningún reglamento que diga que no puedo entrar a otros salones…

- No que tú sepas…

- Pues en cuanto me muestres la regla me voy y no vuelvo…

- ¿Qué quieres? – _pregunte por fin, así podíamos seguir, pero no se iría hasta que escupiera sobre mi cara lo que quisiera decir._

- Tienes un amigo bastante interesante… Kimimaro Kaguya… Un chico serio y agradable, tiene alergia al polvo, al humo del cigarro… También tiene asma por lo que se salta las clases de educación física…

- ¿Qué quieres con Kimimaro? – _pregunte levantándome, no seguiría permitiendo que me mirara desde arriba._

- ¿Yo con el? ¿Por que querría algo?… - _Dijo con fingida inocencia _- a mi me da igual el chico… en cambio – _En su rostro de actor se dibujo una mirada con una gota de malicia que digo una gota, mucha malicia_- su amiga, de cabello rojo, ella si que es mala… me agrada la chica, así que le dije algunas cositas…

- Cositas… - _murmure, recordando cualquier cosa que podría tener contra mí, o más bien, que podría manipular para que se vuelvan en mi contra. _

_Había varias, conociendo como conozco a Logan, podía decir que maté al gato mascota de la clase en quito "Zetsu" cuando lo que de verdad paso fue que intente con toda mi alma salvarlo de una cruel enfermedad. Sin éxito, por que aparentemente era cáncer ¿Quién podría saber que a los gatos también les daba cáncer? Por lo menos yo no._

- Si, veras… a ella no le agradas pero nada, nada… - _Canturreó_ - piensa que eres un mal chico… y tiene mucha razón, por eso le dije lo que paso aquella ves en cuarto año con ya sabes quien, y luego que se repitió en quinto… además de lo que me hiciste en sexto…

- Yo no hice nada… en ningún momento…

_Me iba a explotar la cabeza. NO, ¡Mejor que le explote a el!_

- Claro que hiciste… no es coincidencia que todos tus amigos dejen de hablarte, que hagan lo que hacen es tu culpa… muy bien sabes que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso en 4to y 5to… tal vez en lo de 6to tuve un pequeño papel… - _Su tono se volvía algo amenazador, y susurrante_ - Igualmente la chica es ilusa… y el de pelo blanco también… seguro que te deja de hablar en cualquier…

_Sus palabras se quedaron en su boca, por el gran pedazo de puño que le entro. Yo creo que se atraganto por que tenía una mano en el pecho. El golpe lo dejo en el suelo y miraba en mi dirección incrédulo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Le pegue yo? ¡Pero si no me moví!... gire mecánicamente mi rostro a la derecha y ahí estaba el agresor de logan, y de alguna manera mi salvador. _

_Lee se masajeaba el puño con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

- No sabía que pasaba, pero tu cara no me gusto nada… Yo no soporto a los abusones… - _me dijo sonriente para luego alzar su pulgar y guiñarme el ojo._

- Gracias… - _alcancé a decir._

- Maldito bastardo… - _Logan se levanto y limpio un poco de saliva que se resbalaba por la comisura de su labio _– Me las vas a pagar Uzumaki… y tu amigo de cejas enormes también…

- Ve a asustar a otro… - _dijo Lee empujándolo hacia la salida -_ ¿estas bien? – _preguntó lee luego de sacarlo._

- Si… gracias… - _me costaba un poco digerirlo todo._

_Suspire, un suspiro grande y de alivio. Ya estaba más calmado. ¿Pero que es lo que había dicho?... ¡le contó lo que paso en 4to y 5to!... pero es que yo no hice nada. Pero es Logan el puede hacer que una mentira se mire tan real que te lo terminas creyendo. Eso pasó el último año, incluso había pensado que había hecho algo mal con la chica, me disculpe delante de todos y hasta me incline. Si no hubiera sido por mi madre jamás hubiera abierto los ojos, el era el manipulador. La culpa es una manera muy fea de controlar a las personas._

- Menos mal… bueno, yo ya vuelvo a mis cosas – _dijo apuntando hacia un lado que no mire. Asentí y medio sonreí para no ser tan descortés, el chico me había ayudado, pero estaba algo confundido. Me senté mecánicamente._

_Al poco rato entro Kimimaro hecho una furia, miraba en mi dirección y caminaba decidido, pero venia solo. Temblé un poco._

- ¡No vas a creer lo que me dijo Tayuya! Es que ya no sabe que inventar para que deje de hablarte… que rabia…

_Y enojado se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo._

- ¿Qué… que te dijo? – _pregunte asustado. No me preocupaba lo que paso en la primaria, me preocupaba la manera en la que lo había dicho Tayuya._

- Que me ibas a lastimar, que eras medio maniaco y que cuando tus amigos hacían amigos nuevos les montabas escenitas de celos y eras capas de lastimarlos… a ellos o a los nuevos amigos y… ¡BAH! puras porquerías venenosas… me dijo que te dejara de hablar por que luego me iba a quedar solo si me dejabas de hablar, o peor que me harías algo malo…

- Logan es un idiota _– dije en un susurro, con la mirada baja._

- No dejes que te afecte… ¿Qué pasa? – _Preguntó al verme. _

- Un chico de mi primaria estaba hablando esta mañana con Tayuya, es el que le dijo esas cosas… - _Mi voz era un susurro, había gente en el salón y Kimimaro ya había llamado un poco la atención de los otros chicos. No quería que se dieran una idea equivocada de mí._

- ¿Entonces es cierto que casi tiras de las escaleras a un chico por que quería dejar de hablarte?

- No… mas bien casi me tiran a mi por las escaleras por que quería dejar de hablarle a un niño que no quería que fuera amigo de nadie mas que de el… - _Suspire como derrotado, Kimimaro ya sabia mas o menos lo que le había pasado, lo sabia de otra manera pero al final llegaría a la situación real entendiendo lo que sucedió_ - El chico que hablo con Tayuya es el que me hizo las ultimas semanas de sexto un infierno… ya sabes, el que dijo que le había quitado a la novia…

- Si… recuerdo esa platica… ¿pero entonces este tipo cambio los papeles de lo que de verdad paso? ¿El tipo ese casi te mata aventándote de las escaleras?

- Si, eso fue en cuarto… y deje de hablarle y el a mi, pero hubo mucha hostilidad… en quinto… bueno no hay necesidad de decirlo es horrible y me hace tener ganas de vomitar…

- Lo que me dijo Tayuya fue que… encerraste al chico en el salón y luego…

- Kimimaro… mejor déjalo, no me gusta hablar de eso, ni mis padres saben… solo que quede claro que cualquier cosa que aya dicho Tayuya o esta al revés o no existe… ¿okey?

- Esta bien…

_Me miro con un aire de compasión. Podía leer su mente, seguro pensaba en eso que dijo Tayuya, y que no importaba si yo era la victima, lo que me hicieron fue horrible. Me daba pena de solo pensar que podía saber algo así._

_Lo de cuarto no era tan malo. _Jin_ se encapricho (como dijo mi madre) conmigo y en un arranque de ira me empujo por las escaleras. Por suerte un maestro subía y alcanzó a atraparme pero de no ser por el seguro que algo grave si me hubiera pasado. La sanción fue la expulsión, y no esperaba volverlo a ver._

_Pero en quinto, un día de deportes en el que estaba enfermo, me quede en el salón solo. Fue entonces cuando entró por la puerta con dos tipos mas… yo esperaba que medio me mataran, que me golpearan hasta sacarme los intestinos. No me esperaba lo que me toco. O mas bien, que me "tocaran"… dos me retenían mientras Jin… Es horrible hasta de pensarlo. Tuve suerte de que no pasara de más que toqueteo. Cuando quiso bajarme los pantalones llegó logan y les paro el carro (Amenazándolos con acusarlos). Aun así no quise decir nada… aun que Logan me dijo que lo mejor era hablar con el director o mis padres, tenia miedo por las ultimas palabras que Jin me dijo "Si dices algo te mato". No eh sabido de el, pero sigo sin poder hablar de aquello, ni con mis padres ni con nadie mas._

- Naruto… - _empezó a hablar y lo mire con una sonrisa, ya estaba bien, ya paso el momento del pánico y ahora solo era un horrible recuerdo_ – Eres mi mejor amigo ¿sabes?...

- Y tu el mío… - _no se que expresión tenia, pero me sentí muy feliz, mas que cuando me dijo que le agradaba o que me consideraba un amigo ¡100 veces mas!_

- Y no voy a dejar nunca que algo así te vuelva a pasar, jamás… Siempre voy a estar a tu lado… Por que ¿para eso son los amigos, no? Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo… Siempre vamos a ser amigos…

_No cabía en mi la emoción que sentía, me dieron ganas de llorar y sentía las primeras lagrimas venir. Kimimaro me decía que era su mejor amigo, que siempre lo seria. Un amigo de verdad, esos que llaman "Mejores amigos para siempre". _

- Tu… - _agache mi cabeza para que no mirara la lagrima que se escapo _– Tu también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

_Tenia ganas de decir mas cosas, las que el dijo y mas. Lo agradecido que estaba de tener un amigo como el, decirle que era una gran persona y mucho, mucho mas. Pero todas las palabras se estancaron en mi garganta por el nudo enorme que tenia. Es de esos momentos en los que el hablar y el llorar vienen de la mano._

_Kimimaro sonrío, no pude evitar voltearlo a ver, era una sonrisa brillante como nunca. Parecía una sonrisa perdida, por que era tan grande que simplemente no le quedaba a él. Pero estaba feliz, igual que yo, solo por esas pequeñas palabras que dije y que fueron replica de las suyas. Me limpie la lagrimita y sonreí a lo grande. _

- Eres un gran amigo… - _Dije sonriendo aun mas._

A veces es mejor no prometer nada… Pero intentar cumplirlo como si lo hubieras hecho. Por que hacer promesas y no cumplirlas no solo le duele a quien se la prometiste, en varios casos te duele a ti también.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Eso ultimo fue una frase de Naruto mayor, podemos imaginarnoslo si quieren como de 17 años. Pero aqui hay una que me encontre buscando en internet que me gusto:<p>

Ambos se dañan a sí mismos: el que promete demasiado y el que espera demasiado.

Gotthold Ephraim Lessing

No conozco a Ephraim, pero me parece que tiene mucha razón xD

Gracias por Leer n.n espero que no les aya parecido muy pesado

**xwzy** primero que nada :) gracias por leer y me alegra que te valla gustando, segundo xD aprendí una nueva palabra la verdad no tenia idea de que "introspección" existía (mi vocabulario es muy pobre u.u) ignora eso ultimo xD. Ahora, no me molesta para nada que me corrijas la escritura, la verdad no se donde estuve cuando nos enseñaron gramática pero no se ninguna regla (seguro es culpa de los aliens), bueno tampoco tampoco pero en muchas cosas se me va el rollo. La verdad me agrada que me corrijas xD de esa manera aprendo, en este capitulo intente corregir ese tipo de faltas que me mencionaste pero seguro se me paso alguna, prometo que de ahora en adelante pondré mas cuidado al escribir y si quieres seguir criticando mi escritura es mas que bienvenido me sirve a mi y evita que les sangren los ojos a los que leen xD. Tengo una amiga que me critica mucho por lo mismo pero ella si me hace sentir mal xD shh no le digas (espero que no lea esto xD)

Matta ne!


	4. ¿Un amigo mas?

Hola, hola... Gracias por los reviews y lamento haberme tardado un poco, Fue una semana loca, creo que los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarnos un montón de tarea y apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir.

Este capitulo es mucha explicación, Naru-chan habla de como paso el bimestre, tal vez se les haga un poco pesado, pero bueno eso era lo que tenia planeado para este capitulo. Aveces no se como poner las cosas y tal vez piensen que algo le hace falta, pueden decirlo sin problema. Espero que les guste.

En este capitulo conoceremos a un chico nuevo, bueno, nuevo nuevo no es, pienso que todos los que miramos naruto sabemos quien es. Pero aqui es el chico nuevo. Y con su llegada falta menos para que Naruto y Sasuke se conozcan.

Esto me falto pero ahora lo pongo:

**disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 4: ¿Un amigo mas? <strong>

_Al día siguiente Tayuyá se disculpo con Kimimaro y conmigo. Cosa que realmente me sorprendió._

- Lo lamento… - _ella llegó de la nada, habíamos salido apenas de las dos horas eternas de Biología cuando se interpuso entre la salida del salón y nosotros. _

- Ayer no me lo pareció… - _dijo escuetamente Kimimaro dándole la vuelta y pasando de largo. _

_Yo lo seguí, sin quitarle la mirada a la pelirroja que parecía realmente arrepentida. Yo sabía lo que era estar en su posición, que Logan te manipule y te meta ideas erróneas a la cabeza y al final termines haciendo algo que realmente no debiste o en mi caso que no tenia que hacer. Puede que sus intenciones no fueran muy buenas, pero aun así había sido engañada y a mí me pesaba mucho que perdieran la amistad por mi culpa, aun que no haya actuado directamente en el asunto. Si Kimimaro y yo no fuéramos amigos nada de eso hubiera pasado, ella y él seguirían juntándose todos los recesos y Logan no hubiera interferido._

- Espera… - _dije tomando del brazo a Kimimaro, quien me miro por sobre su hombro con una ceja alzada _– escuchémosla… por favor… - _volteé a ver a la chica, que me observaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo agradecida. Ahora que lo recordaba, a ella le gustaba Kimimaro, si la persona a la que amas te odia, debe de ser muy doloroso. Ella debía de estar sufriendo mucho en este momento, no podía permitir que alguien sufriera por mi culpa. Y mucho menos una chica._

- Está bien… - _dijo volteándose para encarar a la chica, lo cual yo también hice _- pero lo haré por ti no por ella… - _añadió con el ceño fruncido._

_Hay no, no me gustaba para nada verlo molesto, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Los bellos de mis brazos estaban erizados… algo que generalmente llaman "Piel de gallina" _

- Kimimaro… - _Empezó a hablar la chica con culpabilidad en el rostro_ - Lo siento, yo no sabía que lo que me dijo ese chico era mentira, él lo dijo demasiado convincente y yo no pude evitar creer que estabas en peligro… realmente te juro que lo hice por tu bien ¡perdóname! Yo todo lo que quería y quiero es que estés bien, que no te hagan daño… te quería advertir… si hubiera sabido que era todo mentira, te juro que no lo hubiera dicho… - _al final su voz se quebró_.

_Tayuya parecería muy ruda y hasta masculina pero el fin y al cabo seguía siendo una chica, una chica enamorada a la que verdaderamente le apenaba perder la amistad del chico que le gustaba. Era todo lo que ella tenia de el después de todo, su amistad._

- Lo siento – _dijo Kimimaro inescrutable_ – debiste de haber investigado bien… pudiste haberle preguntado a Naruto, incluso pudiste habérmelo dicho de otra manera… Ayer cuando hablamos no me pareció que estuvieras preocupada por mi… más bien parecía que te hacia feliz decirme lo que me decías, parecías feliz queriendo romper nuestra amistad, no porque te preocupara yo… no porque te preocupara mi bienestar… si no porque te preocupaba que Naruto te estuviera quitando tu "lugar" y querías destruir la amistad que tenemos… No me interesa tu disculpa Tayuya… e igualmente no es conmigo con quien deberías de estarte disculpando… - _mi amigo de ojos verdes me miro, pero yo no podía de dejar de mirar a la pelirroja._

- Naruto – _dijo mi nombre suplicante_ – Perdóname… realmente yo solo estaba preocupada por Kimimaro, no quería que saliera herido… es que a mí él... me…

- Está bien _– respondí sin dudar_ – te perdono…

_Kimimaro me apretó la muñeca, no sabía desde cuando me la tenía tomada, pero ahora que hacia presión sí que la sentía. Lo mire, y logre ver en sus ojos una mirada de desaprobación, de asombro, al mismo tiempo diciéndome que estaba loco. Suspire._

- Incluso a mi me ha engañado Logan – _expliqué con algo de miedo por su reacción, me empezaba a hacer daño, pero podía entenderlo, el estaba de "mi parte" y yo la perdonaba a ella así de fácil. En cambio la chica me miraba complacida_ – Yo… no quiero que pierdan amistades por mi… - _agache la mirada, observe las líneas del suelo y continúe _– La culpa no es de nadie más que mía por eso deberías de perdonarla…

- No Naruto – _se apresuro a decir Kimimaro_ – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada tú…

- Si la tengo _– interrumpí_ – si no fuera tu amigo, Logan no hubiera hablado con Tayuya de nada y ustedes no estarían enojados… - _me deprimí, cerré los ojos y espere a que dijeran que tenía razón._

- Naruto… si perdono a Tayuya y Hago como si nada paso, ¿Dejaras de culparte por todo? Me estoy molestando… - _dijo volteando los ojos, o eso pensé que hacia. Me soltó de la muñeca y se cruzo de brazos._

- Pero es mi culpa…

- No Naruto – _Tayuya intervino, y ninguno de los dos pudimos evitar voltearla a ver_ – Es mi culpa… por eso te pido disculpas, Kimimaro tiene razón, no debí de apresurarme… Pude haber pensado mas y no lo hice… estaba celosa… No es tu culpa Uzumaki… Perdónenme ambos…

_Ambos me pusieron sus manos en mis hombros, supongo yo que intentando consolarme, animarme, o quien sabe que. Pero cuando asentí y dije "Esta bien" ambos se sonrieron, como si nada hubiese pasado._

- Te daré una oportunidad… - _Dijo mi amigo de cabello blanco dando la vuelta y volviéndome a tomar de la muñeca_ - pero mas te vale no desperdiciarla Tayuya… se buena chica…

_A la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos, y asintió sonriendo. Suspire aliviado. Aun que me sorprendía que se hubieran arreglado las cosas así de fácil, me alegre mucho de que ese problema ya se hubiera solucionado. Y aun mas de que no me creyeran culpable de todas sus desgracias. Me di la vuelta y empezamos a caminar dejándola ahí sola, pero con una sonrisa. Yo esperaba sinceramente que todo ese "odio" que sentía que ella tenia hacia mi se hubiera terminado con esto._

- Eres muy tonto – _dijo Kimimaro, lo volteé a ver y el me soltó de la muñeca._

- A bueno… - _dije rodando los ojos._

- Pero tienes un buen corazón… - _añadió con una sonrisa._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Paso semana y media más, y termino el bimestre. Los trabajos, los entregué en tiempo y forma. _

_El reporte de historia me pareció excelente, aun que fue muy tedioso realizarlo, como ya mencione antes, a mí no se me da leer, y me costó mucho poder comprenderlo todo para poder escribir el trabajo con mis propias palabras. Pero mi madre me ayudo, la historia es algo que a ella le encanta desde siempre y creo que si no fuera por ella no hubiera logrado hacerlo tan bien, ella lo leía a su manera para mí y de ese modo yo podía entenderlo mejor. _

_En ese momento me sentí importante, me sentí único al lado de mi madre… por primera vez en mucho tiempo éramos solo ella y yo juntos. Si, estábamos haciendo una tarea, y no me estaba consintiendo como lo hace con Kou, pero aun así me sentí especial. Es que, ella me estaba prestando atención a mi ¡Solo a mi! Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando mando a Kou al cuarto con mi padre por que estaba molestando y solo quería llamar la atención._

- Mida Kaa-tan… Mi Dibujito… - _decía el enano mostrando una hoja blanca con un montón de garabatos sin sentido y con falta de colores a mi madre._

- No Naru-chan… ¡Escúchame cuando hablo Dattebane! Los nómadas no cruzaron por el estrecho de Bering por que había ramen del otro lado… Ellos perseguían su comida… ¡Tan inteligente y tan distraído dattebane!

- Es que tengo hambre… _- dije haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos_ – Así no se puede estudiar ni entender nada Dattebayo… todo me suena a ramen ´ttebayo…

- KAA-TAAN – _grito el demonio, luego de que se canso de agitar frenéticamente la hoja frente a la cara de mi madre._

- Kou-chan – _lo reprendió_ – Estoy ayudando a tu hermano con la tarea… ¿Por qué no vas con papá y le enseñas tu dibujo?

- NO, no, no, no… Kou-chan quede que Kaa-tan mide su dibujo…

- Si, si… esta muy bonito… ahora ve con papá al cuarto…

- No quedo, no quedo… Kou-chan quede que lo caguen - _dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, justo como yo hacia hace unos momentos._

- Si quieres yo te cago – _susurre molesto. Ya sabia que quería decir carguen pero que omitiera las "R" siempre de los siempres era gracioso a veces, y podía usarlo en su contra. ¡A ver si así aprende a hablar de una buena vez!_

- ¡Minato, Ven por tu hijo dattebane! – _gritó mi madre._

_Mi padre, perezosamente bajó a la cocina con su boxer y camiseta desgastada y mirada somnolienta, tomó a Kou en brazos sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, y se fue como llegó. Mientras se iban para arriba, mi hermano nos miraba molesto y no pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia. En ese momento era yo el que estaba recibiendo toda la atención de mamá, y no el, si que se sentía bien quitarle el reflector. Aun que fuera solo por unas horas. _

_El trabajo de valores de las entrevistas para evaluar los valores de la gente me costó un poco de trabajo ya que lo tuve que hacer solo, pero al final logre completarlo con hojas extras y hasta fotos. Gracias a la falta de valores de mi tío Jiraiya, que no es exactamente mi tío, es mi padrino, y con el tuve mis buenas hojas. Todo porque es un borracho, mujeriego y gasta el dinero como si no hubiera mañana. Un claro ejemplo de lo que no se debería ser. O sí, depende de cómo mires la vida. _

_Todo me fue bien en el bimestre, quedé en segundo lugar de los primeros grados lo cual hizo muy felices a mis padres, la única persona arriba de mi era Kurotsuchi Fukao, la amiga del Uchiha. Mi padre incluso lucia más contento al ver las notas en mis exámenes, las cuales no bajaban de nueve. Mi madre también parecía más feliz, le agradaba que tuviera un amigo en el cual podía confiar, pero en sus ojos podía ver algo raro cuando estaba con Kimimaro en casa, no entendía que era y no le daba mucha importancia, es que mi madre esta algo loca y es mejor no prestarle atención a algunas de sus acciones. _

_Kimimaro iba a mi casa y yo a la suya, aun que frecuentábamos más la mía por la cercanía que esta tenía a la secundaria. Nos contábamos todo, los problemas que teníamos en nuestras casas, conflictos con nuestros hermanos. Todo era muy bonito, nos mirábamos todos los días, en clases normales y en el taller, en el cual aprendimos a usar cada cosa que existía para cocinar, y como proyecto final debimos de entregar un reporte escrito de todos los instrumentos y "Lo que aprendimos". Al parecer el primer bimestre era siempre el más aburrido, porque te familiarizabas con todo. Pero luego de este, tenias dos años y 4 bimestres para aprender a cocinar de verdad. Nuestro maestro Izumo Kamizuki, no era un maestro de verdad, era un chef, así que nuestro aprendizaje estaba asegurado_

_En los recesos frecuentábamos a Lee y a Sakura cuando estos se aburrían de sus compañeros. A mi cada vez me gustaba más la peli-rosa, aun que empezaba a tomar confianza y comenzaba a ser algo agresiva conmigo. Al parecer yo también digo tonterías del tipo de Lee… no lo entiendo ¿Cómo que digo? Yo no me ando avergonzando sin querer queriendo en público._

"Es porque te pones nervioso y dices un montón de tonterías cuando ella está cerca… Terminas avergonzándote sin notarlo" _Eso fue lo que dijo Kimimaro cuando le pregunte por qué me golpeaba si solo hacia esto cuando Lee decía algo estúpido de remate. Lo único que logro fue ponerme más nervioso, ahora tendría que estar pendiente de lo que salía de mi boca al hablar con sakura, pero hice una nota mental_ "No recurrir a Kimimaro en asuntos de amores" _definitivamente no sabe que decir _"Es que jamás he tenido novia" _Si, esa fue su escusa, ¡pero por lo menos pudo haberme escuchado! ¿Pero a quien recurrir? Lee… imposible. Y mi madre menos… Debería de tener más amigos. Esa fue mi conclusión, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, y es que algunos de mis compañeros me dan mala espina. Y solo de vista porque sinceramente aun no me aprendo sus nombres… tal vez con el tiempo._

_Con Yamashiro-sensei no miramos gran cosa en el bimestre, solo leímos "El principito" y respondimos preguntas sobre el libro. También realizamos test psicológicos, sobre nuestra personalidad, para medir nuestro grado de entendimiento y la manera en la que aprendemos mejor. _

_El examen de Anko-Sensei fue un infierno… o eso me contó Kimimaro, ya que a los que participamos forzosamente o "Los elegidos" nos exento de este. Pero gracias a esas horitas libres tuve un tiempo de convivencia con Sakura._

- ¿Por qué tan solo? – _preguntó la peli-rosa, acercándose a mí. _

_Y es que no hablaba con ninguno de los otros chicos que habían exentado y la estaba pasando bastante mal. Estaba tan aburrido que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de dormirme recostado a la pared o hacerlo en el suelo. _

- No, por nada dattebayo… - _Fue lo que conteste. No le iba a decir que me sentía incomodo hablándole a extraños o más bien "conocidos"… dejémosle en compañeros. Prefería que pensara que me gustaba la soledad, tal vez y así me creía más interesante._

- Bueno… ¿te molesta si me siento? – _preguntó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía._

- No, para nada dattebayo… - _Un ligero sonrojo cruzo por mi rostro, estaba tan cerca._

_Ella rodeo sus piernas con los brazos y luego me miro interesada, yo la miraba de reojo_ - ¿Qué? – _pregunte por fin luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que solo crecía este sentimiento tan inestable y el palpitar de mi corazón se hacía mas sonoro, pensé que tendría que gritar para hacerme oír. _

- Nada… tienes unos ojos muy bonitos…

_Si, seguro que era un tomate en ese momento._

- G-gracias… Tú t-también tienes unos ojos preciosos ¡dattebayo!

_Después de eso, que me pareció que rompió el hielo, comenzamos a hablar de lo de siempre, como cuando ella y Lee llegaban a hablar con nosotros. Pero esta vez era diferente, no sé que era pero se sentía distinto. Sería que nuestros brazos se rozaban de vez en cuando mientras movíamos nuestras manos explicando y diciendo cosas que nos emocionaban o que nos fastidiaban. O tal vez era que esa sonrisa que llevaba era yo el que se la había puesto en el rostro. No sé, quien sabe, pero para mí eso fue diferente. Era divertido estar con ella, y emocionante la manera en la que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos. Viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, la escena no tenía nada de especial, éramos solo dos niños hablando de clases y maestros, deportes y caricaturas... pero para mí era algo más. _

_Desgraciadamente esos sentimientos eran unilaterales, su rostro, sus gestos que tanto me gustaban me hacían entender que para ella yo era solo un amigo mas, por que ella no estaba sonrojada como yo, y por que no tartamudeaba para nada. Pero eso estaba bien, podía ser su amigo, con eso me bastaba por el momento. No podía desear nada más que estar con ella, a su lado, como amigo._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Ahora era Octubre, Empezaba el Segundo de 5 bimestres. Era un lunes común y corriente, habíamos entrado a clase de biología y escuchamos un poco sobre lo que haríamos estos dos meses, Ibiki-sensei planeaba dejarnos muchos trabajos en equipo, escritos, exposiciones, entrevistas y más. Y otros pocos individuales. Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día normal, sin ninguna anomalía y algo así como un bimestre muy agitado._

_Todo iba bien en el día, todo estaba como miel sobre hojuelas. Y como ya mencione antes, mi amistad con mi amigo de cabellos blancos marchaba a la perfección, éramos "Los mejores amigos" él y yo contra el mundo. Hasta que ese día, el primero del segundo bimestre, a dos días de que comenzara Octubre y a 12 días de que cumpliera mis 12 años, entro alguien más en nuestra amistad. _

En ese momento no pude ver, no sospeche lo que iba a suceder. Pero había algo que no me gustaba de ese chico, supongo que muy adentro mío lo presentía. Nunca se deben de ignorar los presentimientos.

- Bueno chicos… - _decía nuestro tutor Yamashiro-sensei_ - Les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero… el viene de Kumo y lo transfirieron aquí por el trabajo de sus padres…

- Mucho gusto – _dijo con tono neutral_ - Mi nombre es Juugo Ebina, tengo 12 años, y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes…

_El chico de cabello anaranjado se ubico en una de las bancas de enfrente. Volteé a ver a Kimimaro, para saber qué opinaba de él, lo sabría con solo una mirada. Lo que no me espere fue ese aire de fascinación en su rostro. Volví a ver al peli-naranja, era una persona normal, común y corriente, tenia una apariencia ruda pero… era "el chico nuevo" algo así como lo que yo fui varias veces, sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sabia los nervios que debía estar pasando. Seguro que se hacia el rudo para que no miraran lo que verdaderamente había en su interior. Y seguro que deseaba hacer algún amigo._

_Entonces lo decidí, le hablaríamos al chico nuevo, y probablemente ahora seriamos un trío de amigos y no solo dos amigos, eso era bueno, tendría alguien más en quien pudiera confiar. _

Eso era lo que yo quería que pasara.

- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? – _Me apresure a decirle al peli-naranja al terminar la clase, le ofrecí la mejor de mis sonrisas y eso también lo hacia Kimimaro, al que le comenté la idea minutos antes_.

- Por supuesto… - _sonrió alegre él._

_Sonreí más, cuando él me miro. Sonaba aliviado de haber encontrado a alguien que quisiera pasar el tiempo con él, y el tono de su voz era amable y calmado muy diferente a la imagen que mostraba. Para todos los demás probablemente se miraba como un abusador por esa arruga en el entrecejo que parecía indicar que fruncía mucho el ceño y porque cuando se presento tenía las manos en puños. Pero luego de que habláramos con el descubrimos que no era para nada así._

_Ese día, fue parecido al día que hable con Kimimaro por primera vez. Nosotros le hacíamos preguntas sobre sus gustos, su familia, sus aspiraciones, y al mismo tiempo las respondíamos para que el conociera un poco mas de nosotros. _

- ¿Por qué te mudaste para acá? – _preguntó Kimimaro. Ese día decidimos sentarnos en una de las mesas de la cafetería, que fue desocupada en el mismo momento que buscábamos una. Pura suerte._

- Transfirieron a mi padre, le ofrecieron un puesto mejor y nos vinimos… - _respondió con una ligera sonrisa._

- Debe ser difícil mudarse, y dejar a todos tus amigos y a tu casa atrás – _comenté imaginando lo que seria para mi dejar aquí a Kimimaro, a mis primos, ¿y por que no? También a mis vecinos con los que ocasionalmente juego_.

- No lo fue tanto – _respondió en un murmuro_ – yo… no tenia muchos amigos en mi casa…

- ¿Por qué? – _Preguntó Kimimaro_ - claro, si se puede saber.

- Por mi apariencia – _respondió el peli-naranja_ – no se si lo han notado pero parezco un "chico malo"… - _comento con burla_ – a mis compañeros les daba miedo estar cerca de mi… por eso mis únicos amigos eran mis mascotas…

_Dios, y yo pensé que estaba solo antes de encontrarme con Kimimaro. Por lo menos yo tuve amigos, aun que no hubieran salido las cosas bien, los tuve, y este chico pareció no tener a nadie._

- Pues si no te molesta – _dije con una sonrisa esperando que no se asustara por mi propuesta, aun soy inseguro con esto de las amistades _– nosotros podemos ser tus amigos…

- Por supuesto… ahora no estarás solo, claro, si estas bien con eso – _agrego mi amigo oji-verde._

_Juugo sonrió mostrando sus dientes y asintió. Creo que yo tuve la misma expresión cuando Kimimaro me dijo que me consideraba su amigo, aun que tal vez un poco mas exagerada. Kimimaro sonrió también, muy calidamente y feliz. _

_Algo raro pasó dentro de mí. Era un sentimiento extraño que aprisionaba mi pecho, no sabia que era. Pero lo sentí cuando pensé en lo rápido que Juugo se había hecho amigo de Kimimaro._

_Después de eso el sentimiento extraño lo único que hizo fue agrandarse. La conversación que había en nuestra mesa del comedor era muy interesante, o eso parecía, por que yo apenas participaba. Kimimaro y Juugo hablaban sin parar y la imagen de Tayuya cohibida apenas hablando me vino a la mente, esa era la misma imagen que había pasado el día que hable con ambos por primera vez, y en este momento me mire en esa misma posición. Ahora era yo el que los estaba escuchando hablar y congeniar sobre cosas que ni siquiera sabia que le gustaban a Kimimaro. Me hizo pensar que no lo conocía realmente. Me hizo pensar que tal vez yo fuera el siguiente en ser reemplazado._

_No, no, no… elimina ese pensamiento. Kimimaro es tu mejor amigo, y no por tener otro amigo incluso otro mejor amigo significara que te va a dejar de lado. Si, eso le paso a Tayuya pero es diferente, ella era la que se pegaba como lapa, ella es una chica además, y la amistad entre una chica y un chico es diferente a la amistad que hay entre dos chicos… Kimimaro no me podría hacer eso ¿verdad? El era el mejor amigo que tenia, y yo era su mejor amigo, no iba a dejarme de lado ¿verdad? El lo prometió._

_Deje ese sentimiento de lado y me concentre en la plática. Juugo adoraba los animales, tenia 5 perros, 3 gatos, 2 tortugas de tierra y muchísimos pájaros coloridos. Según él, quería estudiar veterinaria y abrir un refugio para animales desamparados. También le encantaba la música, decía que escucharla era lo único que hacia cuando estaba solo en su cuarto y conocía muchos grupos. Me entere también de que cumplía años dentro de poco, exactamente el 1 de Octubre, en dos días y aproveche para comentar que yo también cumplía ese mes, exactamente el 10. Cosa que le pareció curiosa, aun que no se por que._

_También, apreciaba mucho la belleza, relacionado con el arte y… las chicas. Solo en ese momento me entere de que a Kimimaro le encantaba la apariencia de estas y que siempre las miraba de pies a cabeza, y que tenia un gustillo por una chica de otro grupo, algo raro ya que nunca hablaba de eso y además me dijo que jamás había tenido una novia, ni llegó a mencionar que le gustara alguna. En ese momento me excusé y me fui a comprar un agua, pero cuando regrese se habían ido al salón… sin mí._

_Al día siguiente, me encontré a Tayuya conversando con Juugo en la mañana y ese receso se junto con nosotros, al parecer a la pelirroja le agrado mucho nuestro nuevo amigo. Aparentemente ahora seriamos 4 todos los recesos. Por mi parte ahora parecía mas cohibido cuando estábamos todos, sentía que no había espacio para mis comentarios, solo de vez en cuando me preguntaban mi opinión, cuando se acordaban de que existía. Y cuando quería hablar me veía interrumpido por cualquiera de los tres. En esos dos días, antes del cumpleaños de Juugo lo único que paso conmigo fue que el sentimiento de ser dejado de lado aumentaba, esa inseguridad simplemente crecía, y pensamientos negativos acerca de Juugo empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza. _

_Entendí perfectamente como se había sentido Tayuya en los pasados dos meses, en solo dos días. Y no me sorprendió para nada que hubiera querido separarnos a mí y a Kimimaro. Tenia celos, horribles y a mi parecer ilógicos celos de que Kimimaro hubiera congeniado mas con el peli-naranja que conmigo. Pero lo soportaba, más por miedo a que se molestara por el comentario (como ocurrió con Tayuya), que por que yo pensara que estuviera en un error al pensar que estaba siendo reemplazado. Dejó de importarme estar con Sakura el mayor tiempo posible, y el conocer mas a fondo a Lee que era un gran chico. Todo lo que rondaba en mi cabeza, indirecta y directamente es que Juugo podría estar quitándome mi lugar en Kimimaro._

_Incluso en mi casa me preguntaban si estaba deprimido por algo, y parecía que mi madre sospechaba, ya que constantemente preguntó (en ese lapso de dos días) si mi amistad con Kimimaro iba bien, a lo que siempre respondía que si con una gran sonrisa fingida y salía de ahí._

_Dos días, solo eso me llevo para pensar que Kimimaro iba a dejar de hablarme como todos mis anteriores amigos. ¡Y como me dieron celos! cuando el 1ero de Octubre mi amigo de cabello blanco llego con una carta para Juugo por su cumpleaños. Ni idea de lo que decía pero en mi cabeza me inventaba el escrito "Querido Juugo, Feliz cumpleaños… me alegra mucho que seas un mejor amigo que Naruto y que lo estés reemplazando" esa y mas tonterías. _

_Pero todo lo callaba. Por que estaba casi seguro de que eso no podía ser verdad y que muy probablemente solo me estuviera ahogando en un vaso de agua. Lo único que logro que dejara de pensar que la carta no era algo especial, fue la idea de que llegara con una igual en mi cumpleaños, que solo era 9 días después._

_Pero nueve días es mucho tiempo, y en ese tiempo me di cuenta (o tal vez exagere) algunas cositas. Entre las cuales esta es la que mas se me grabo:_

_Yamashiro-sensei nos informo que haríamos un trabajo de parejas, y como siempre yo volteé a ver a Kimimaro instantáneamente, pero cuando lo mire, el no tenia su vista puesta en mi, él estaba mirando a Juugo y este sonreía y asentía. Bien. Interesante._

_Empecé a sentirme inseguro, tenía miedo, miraba en todas las direcciones esperando encontrar a alguien quien no tuviera pareja. Al final uno de los chicos con los que no había hablado se acercó a mí, su nombre era Zaku Abumi, un chico algo extraño pero animado, solo hablamos sobre el trabajo de lectura que teníamos en ese momento pero parecía agradable. Aun si lo era, para mi fue difícil dejar de pensar que en ese momento Juugo y Kimimaro estaban trabajando juntos, que Kimimaro lo había escogido a el sobre mi._

_Pero también pensé (aun que no elimino el previo pensamiento de mi mente) que el podría estar siendo amable, ya que era el chico nuevo y no tenia con quien trabajar. Tayuya estaba con Sakon y yo podría ponerme con Sakura o Lee (aun que estos trabajaron con Sasuke, y Hotaru respectivamente). Pero esa era una posibilidad, que hubiera pensado que era mas fácil para mi conseguir un compañero que para el que es nuevo. Y aun si pensé eso, no me tranquilice, la inseguridad solo creció. _

_Ese día llegando a mi casa, solté un gran suspiro. Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y desahogarme, hablar hasta lo que no y luego entender que estaba un error, y si era posible: Escuchar a alguien decir que estaba mal._

- ¿Cómo te fue en la Secu Naru-chan? – _Preguntó mi madre en cuanto llegó del trabajo. Ella lucia cansada mientras se quitaba la bata del laboratorio._

- Bien – _respondí sin muchos ánimos_ – Algo aburrido… pero en fin… - _Yo por mi parte, intentaba hacer la tarea y distraer mi mente (algo que no lograba)._

- Ya falta nada para tu cumpleaños dattebane… ¿Qué quieres que te regalemos?

- No lo se – _respondí y suspire_ – Lo que sea esta bien…

- Mmm… esta bien… oye, aremos una barbacoa en casa de tu abuela para festejarte… últimamente parece que la escuela te deja sin ánimos y pensé que mirar a todos tus primos y tíos un rato seria algo divertido dattebane ¿Qué piensas?

_Reaccione tan bruscamente que me sorprendí_ - ¿a todos? – _Pregunte con cara de horror _- ¡Nos vamos a quedar sin aire! Vamos a tener que sacrificar a millones de vacas para comer… se va a acabar la comida en nada ¡te va a costar una millonada el pastel!

- Calma, clama histérico… tus tíos irán a darte regalos y dejaran a tus primos… y no sabemos si irán todos…

- ¿y la comida? ¿Y el paste?

- ¡No es algo que te tenga que preocupar a ti Dattebane! Tu cumples años una vez al año… no te preocupes por el gasto dattebane…

- ¿Esta limpia la alberca? ¡Por que si no hay alberca ¡va a ser muy aburrido dattebayo!

- Lo esta, igual la van a limpiar un día antes… Bueno ya no te molesto vas ¡A hacer la tarea dattebane!

_Realmente eso me animo. Hablar con alguno de mis primos podría ser bastante reconfortante. Solo había que esperar 4 días más._

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que no se hayan dormido xP.<p>

No se que mas decir xD. Estos capítulos de Secundaria son como de introducción al principio no sabia si escribirlos o no, pensé en irme directamente al grano y escribir en el presente del problema, poner a naruto recordando como conoció a sasuke y todo lo demás. Pero luego quise detallarlo mas, escribir como se sintió en ese momento no con solo unas pocas palabras, y por lo tanto es mucha explicación de todo por eso espero que no se me enfaden.

Sobre el SasuNaru, quiero aclarar que al principio sera una historia de amistad, pienso convertirla lentamente, no se conocerán y se amaran de la noche a la mañana.

Espero que no me maten por poner que a Naruto le gusta Sakura, no sera eterno xD. Ademas de que esta es la historia de Naruto, sobre sus problemas haciendo amigos, sus celos hacia su hermano, su amistad con sasuke y el futuro rompimiento de esta y ya saben lo que venga después. Si se dan cuenta cambie la categoría de amistad y romance por amistad y drama, ya que el romance no biene proximo. Bueno piensen en esta historia como una de amistad, y si, habra shonen-ai y ya veran por que. La cambio por que como por ahora no hay "tema" para que otras personas no lleguen pensando que es un yaoi y se emocionen u.u no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

bueno espero que eso no los desilusione a ustedes que ya leen, y aun así quieran leer esta historia n.n igual seguiré publicándola. xD lo que menos quiero es que me tiren tomatazos.

gracias por leer! nos leemos. n.n


	5. Mi doceavo cumpleaños

Hola, hola n.n

¿Como estan? Bien, que bueno... mal, pues suerte con sus problemas.

OK. ¿Adivinen que? este capitulo esta recién salido del horno, revise dos veces la ortografía pero nada es completamente seguro. Igual cuide de que no hubiera errores graves pero nunca se sabe xD tengo la mirada cansada ¡necesito lentes! seguro que algo se me escapa.

**Hoy** es el cumpleaños de Naruto (bueno en mi fic) vamos a ver como le va en la escuela y por ultimo un poco de la familia Uzumaki y también de los Namikaze. Tengo que advertirles que hay mucho OC, la familia de Naruto es grande (esta basada en la mia de alguna manera) asi que son muchas personas, y no hay suficientes personajes en naruto para llenar los espacios xD ya vieron en el anterior ¡se van a quedar sin aire!

Tal vez este un poco mareador por eso, pero esta introducción a la familia es para después no tener que explicarlos uno por uno, mejor todos de jalon ¡y me faltaron! En el siguiente continuara.

Mejo no digo nada mas y a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto cinco: Mi doceavo cumpleaños.<strong>

_Dos eternos días pasaron. El sentimiento era tan insoportable que termine juntándome con Lee y Sakura, los cuales al escuchar mis penas se compadecieron de mi y dejaron a su grupito para estar conmigo. Sí hablaba con Kimimaro, lo saludaba, le preguntaba como estaba, hablábamos de trivialidades, pero los recesos, esos no los podía soportar. Tal vez estaba sobre actuando, yo solo me estaba alejando, ¡pero es que se sentía tan feo! _

_Para el día de hoy, no esperaba nada de él, incluso sabia que se olvidaría de mi cumpleaños, ya no importaba si no le importaba… ¡A quien engaño! A mi no, por supuesto, mierda, por mas que quiero convencerme de que si no me da algo no pasa nada sigo deseando que me de algo ¡incluso algo mejor que a juugo! Soy tan egoísta, tan celoso… ¿Por qué no acepto que tiene un nuevo amigo? eso no significa que me valla a olvidar y dejar de lado ¡de eso me estoy encargando yo solo! _

_Tengo que volver a ser yo._

_Hoy es viernes 10 de octubre… Mi cumpleaños número 12. En cuanto abrí los ojos alguien me asaltó._

- Felitidades – _gritó encantado el demonio encarnado, abrazándome aunque aun no me había levantado de la cama._

- Gracias – _hablé con voz ronca._

- Felicidades Naru-chan – _mi madre sonriente me abrazo cuando me senté en la cama, me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla -_ ¡Ya tienes 12 años dattebane! – _su voz se quebró._

- Dios mamá no llores…

- Pero es que… ¡Mi bebe ya es grande dattebane! – _dijo entre lagrimas, que me conmovieron._

- ¿Si ya soy grande puedo ir al cine solo? – _pregunte aprovechando la situación, y es que mis padres son tan sobre protectores que apenas hace poco me dejaron ir a la tienda de la esquina sin vigilancia (por que antes mi madre me seguía)._

- Ya veremos – _las lagrimas parecieron haberse ido por un agujero negro, porque ya no se encontraban rastros de ellas. Mi madre es muy rara, y bipolar._

- Felicidades campeón – _mi padre con una cálida sonrisa se asomo por la puerta, y al entrar tenia entre sus manos una caja pequeña y envuelta en un papel para regalo naranja. Al acercarse me la entrego,_ _no si antes darme un abrazo. Ahí estaba toda mi familia (la que vive conmigo), sentados sobre mi cama esperando a que abriera mi regalo. Entonces lo hice, con sumo cuidado arranque el envoltorio y mire lo que decía la caja._

- Un celular – _estaba tan sorprendido que es todo lo que pude decir por un momento. Pero rápidamente, como suele pasarme, volví a la normalidad y sonreí a lo grande _– gracias dattebayo…

- ¿Te gusta? _– preguntó mi madre como si todavía tuviera que confirmarlo._

- Si – _volví a sonreír._

_Luego de eso, mi madre y yo nos alistamos para ir al trabajo y a la escuela (respectivamente), aun si era el día de mi cumpleaños, las clases seguían. Todo el camino a la secundaria estuve observando mi nuevo celular. La caja decía "__**LG 360**__" la verdad no se nada sobre celulares (se menos que lo que se de música) así que el nombre lo olvide de inmediato, pero me gustaba su color Gris con negro. Nunca antes había tenido un teléfono, y tenia ya meses deseando uno, miraba que todos tenían y por supuesto yo también quería uno. Moria por contarle a Sakura, ella es del tipo de chica tecnológica (o de eso me he dado cuenta) en el tiempo que la conozco ya la he visto con dos diferentes celulares (los cambia cada que sale uno nuevo), seguro que ella me enseñaba a usar el mío. _

_Llegué a la escuela con una gran sonrisa, pero se me paso rápido. En la plaza cívica estaban Kimimaro, Juugo y Tayuya hablando animadamente, mi primera reacción fue mirarle las manos a mi amigo de cabello blanco, pero al darme cuenta de lo estupido que era eso desvié la mirada sin saber si tenia algo. Fingí no darme cuenta de su presencia, y aparentemente ellos tampoco me miraron a mí, así que seguí de largo hasta el salón. Lo segundo que me desanimo fue que al llegar recordé que tenía matemáticas a primera hora. _

_Me senté en mi asiento, frente a mi el lugar estaba vacío, Sasuke no llegaba, saque mi celular y empecé a abrir cuanta cosa miraba. Menú, mensajes, mis archivos, el celular no tenia nada, estaba completamente vacío, pero según mi padre tenia la carga completa y 200 pesos de saldo._

- Bueno días pequeño saltamontes – _la chica me revolvió el cabello y se sentó en el banco vacío._

- Eh… - _Esa chica era de mi salón, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

_Cabello rojo, ojos amarillos, piel morena. De aspecto rudo y bien proporcionada para su edad. Si, es de mi salón, la he escuchado hablar (gritar) con otro chico, lo insulta mucho y es bastante escandalosa. ¿Qué querrá?_

- Mi nombre es Karui Nagano – _la chica sonrió mostrando sus dientes y tomo mi mano estrechándola_ – Tu eres Uzumaki Naruto _– afirmó._

- Perdónala – _el chico con el que siempre esta discutiendo llegó. Sus ojos oscuros parecían aburridos y tenia una paleta en la boca_ – No se sabe contener cuando mira celulares o cosas novedosas…

_Así que de eso se trataba._

- El es el idiota de mi hermano adoptivo Omoi Nagano, no le prestes atención… ¿Es nuevo? – _preguntó Karui apuntando a mi celular._

- Ee… Si... – _la chica tendió la mano y yo le entregue mi celular._

- Es igual al mío, solo que el mío es rojo… - _me lo devolvió después de hacer unos movimientos y sonrió –_ Ya tienes mi teléfono ¿Qué tal si me marcas para también tener el tuyo?

- ¡Deja de acosarlo ya!

- ¡No te metas peste! ¿Y bien Uzumaki?

- No se como se marca – _admití avergonzado._

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Mira es así! – _Volvió a arrebatarme mi teléfono y inclinándolo para que mirara realizo una llamada_ - ¿vez?

_Una música extraña, parecida a lo que llaman Rap empezó a sonar desde su bolsa. Karui colgó y me paso mi teléfono y luego tomo el suyo que había dejado de sonar._

- Bien… ahora ya tengo tu numero – _sonrió y me mostró el registro, yo también sonreí._

- Eres toda una molestia… ¡Ni siquiera habías hablado con el chico!

- Pero Uzumaki me agrada ¿no Uzumaki? Aun recuerdo su presentación ¡A mi también me encanta el ramen! Podemos ir a comer alguna vez, ¡para eso esta el teléfono! Yo te marco ¿esta bien Uzumaki?

- Karui hablas muy rápido, ¿no miras su cara? Es obvio que no te siguió…

- ¡Silencio mosquito! Uzumaki es un chico inteligente, seguro que me entendió todo lo que dije ¿a que si Uzumaki? _– Apenas asentí_ - ¿ves? El es un chico listo ¡No como tu imbecil!

- Vale… para que me sigas molestando mejor me voy… - _el chico lentamente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando. En todo el proceso simplemente lo mire._

- ¿Puedes creer que tengo que vivir con eso? – _preguntó la chica una vez que Omoi ya no estaba cerca._

- Eh…

- ¡Es que es tan insoportable! Me irrita…

_Que miedo, esa chica no para de hablar, no para de insultar a su hermano, y a parte de todo se queja de el. Su carácter es algo que simplemente no entiendo. Ella seguía hablando sobre los teléfonos, y divagaba sobre ir por un gran plato de ramen. ¿Creerán que nunca he rechazado un plato de ramen? Pues en este momento dudaba de ir a comerlo._

- Ejem… - _ambos miramos al azabache que nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Era la primera vez que veía al Uchiha así, tenia profundas ojeras bajo los ojos y realmente se miraba irritado (eso no es tan nuevo) además su siempre perfecto peinado de bastardo estaba todo revuelto y enmarañado._

- ¡Te agarro una estampida de elefantes! ¿Qué te paso Uchiha? – _rápidamente preguntó Karui._

- Nada que te importe… - _respondió con voz ronca._

- Vale ¡alguien viene de mal humor! Cuidado Uzumaki, que no sea que te come… - _la chica se levanto y se fue._

_Sasuke se sentó y se desparramó en el asiento. Lo escuche suspirar, y bueno, soy un buen ciudadano y compañero… así que estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que le sucedía_.

- Naruto – _llamó en ese momento Sakura_ – Feliz cumpleaños… - _la chica me abrazó y rápido se aparto sonriente _– Toma…

- Es de parte de ambos – _añadió Lee que venia detrás de ella – _Felicidades…

_La peli-rosa, extendía una caja pequeña, más o menos del tamaño de la del celular. Por un momento mientras la habría (por que ellos insistieron que lo hiciera en ese momento) pensé que podría ser un celular, y realmente temí que hubieran gastado su dinero así, yo ya tenia uno después de todo. Pero lo que contenía esa caja no se le acercaba para nada a un celular._

- La hoja verde es mía – _dijo Lee orgulloso apuntándose_ – la rosada es de Sakura (_quien lo diría_)… y lo otro lo compramos entre los dos…

_Saque las cartas, para leerlas después y bajo estas estaba un collar, la cuerda era negra y tenia un cristal azul muy brillante y bonito. Sonreí, pero mas que alegre exteriormente me sentía increíblemente feliz por dentro. Los mire y sonreí._

- Muchas gracias…

- ¡En cuanto lo vimos nos acordamos de ti! – _Lee sonrió también y alzo su pulgar, sus dientes estaban súper brillantes esta mañana._

- Por tus ojos – _añadió Sakura_ – son del mismo color ¿No ves? – _Sakura sacó el collar y puso la piedra frente a mi cara_ – Yo te lo pongo… _- por la cabeza me paso el collar y lo acomodo para que no se metiera dentro de mi camiseta._

- Pero Sasuke-Kun – _Lee golpeo en la espalda al chico_ - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?

- Escandaloso – _susurró Sasuke_ – Nada… compre un videojuego nuevo ayer en la tarde… me lo termine, con eso te digo todo…

- Sasuke-kun, ¡Naruto-Kun cumple años! ¿No vas a felicitarlo? – _la peli-rosa sonrió mirando al azabache._

- Hmp… - _se volteó perezosamente y me miro sin emoción, valla que me quitaba las ganas de vivir su expresió_n – Felicidades – _sonrió normal, sin arrogancia, sinceramente me sorprendí… pero como suele pasar su sonrisa de arrogancia volvió _- ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿5?...

- . . . .

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _preguntó lee._

- Tiene cara de bebe _– y diciendo esto, se volteó para mirar al pizarrón._

_¿Qué dijo? QUE DEMONIOS… arrggg, ¡sabia que era molesto! No lo conozco, no me conoce ¡Y me dice eso! ¿Cara de bebe? ¿Tan chico luzco? ¡NO! Es que es un bastardo ¡eso es lo que es!_

- No le hagas caso – _susurró Sakura_ – cuando no duerme es un demonio de sangre fría…

- Teme… - _susurre casi inaudible._

- Dobe…

- . . . . .

- ¡Cálmate Naruto-kun! – _Decía Sakura mientras me sostenía_.

_Yo estaba pataleando para que el cejotas y Sakura-chan me soltaran, lo iba a matar, en su tumba pondrían "Sasuke Uchiha Arrogante a más no poder, asesinado por Naruto Uzumaki" _

- Naruto – _me detuve al instante y volteé a ver al que me hablaba. Kimimaro me miraba con una sonrisa. Sakura y Lee me soltaron_ – Ven conmigo…

- Ya regreso – _anuncie con un aura maligna mirando al Uchiha, que en cambio estaba dormido en su escritorio._

_Kimimaro y yo salimos fuera del salón y ya que estuvimos algo lejos me abrazo._

- Feliz cumpleaños – _susurró a mi oído, y luego se aparto_ – Te esperaba en la entrada pero no te mire llegar…

- No hay problema, yo tampoco te mire – _mentí_ – gracias…

- Te traje algo… pero no es mucho así que no esperes gran cosa…

_Entre sus manos tenia una caja rectangular, con papel naranja y un moño negro, mis colores favoritos. Me la entrego y le quite la tapa. Dentro había un panqueque algo grande, pero lo más genial era la decoración, la crema de colores parecía ramen, todos los ingredientes de mi ramen favorito estaban, con sus respectivos colores. La carne, las verduras, los fideos. Era el panqueque más hermoso que había visto en toda la vida, y debajo de este gran panque había una carta con un sobre morado. Me sentí volar, y todas las preocupaciones ilógicas desaparecieron por el momento._

- ¡Muchas gracias! – _grite emocionado._

- Sabia que te gustaría… había hecho cinco… pero los otros cuatro murieron a manos de mis primos… solo pude salvar ese ¡espero que te guste!

- Claro que me gustara _– sonreí mas pero pronto mi sonrisa se desvaneció._

_Anko-sensei pasó a nuestro lado, pisando fuertemente el suelo y con cara de pocos amigos. Esta iba a ser una clase de matemáticas horrible._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¡Hola mocosos! – _Saludó la maestra con un fingido buen humor_ – Hoy tendremos una clase horrible – _añadió con pesadez_ – Nos dieron un nuevo programa de estudios a los maestros… así que vamos a ver teoría a lo bruto ¡Todos los conceptos apestosos! Así que luchen por no dormirse y todo saldrá bien…

_Para la maestra esto era horrible, ella tenia que explicar todos los conceptos matemáticos, pero para nosotros fue un gran descanso, la mayoría no pusimos atención, El Uchiha durmió toda la clase y la Anko-sensei no dijo nada. Parecía no importarle, ella hacia lo que le decían, pero como lo hacia contra su voluntad literalmente le valió si prestábamos atención._

_Juugo y Tayuya me felicitaron en el receso, y me junte con ellos, al igual que Sakura y Lee, y desde luego Kimimaro. Sakura me explico como usar todas las aplicaciones del teléfono y hasta agrego el suyo y el de Lee a mis contactos (Kimimaro, Juugo y Tayuya parecian no tener celular). Tayuya se comporto agradable con Sakura aun que no le caía bien, se aguanto. Y pareció que Juugo disfruto también de la compañía de mis amigos. Fue un buen día, no sentí celos de ningún tipo ya que Kimimaro me presto toda la atención a mí._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Llegue a mi casa alegre. Hoy había conocido a dos chicos mas del salón, y aun que Karui daba miedo no me pareció una chica desagradable (seguro que Omoi pensaba diferente), Omoi no hablo mucho conmigo, y parecía un vago pero tampoco era desagradable. Kimimaro me regalo un panqueque y me dio una carta y Sakura y Lee también me dieron cartas y un collar. Incluso el fastidioso de Sasuke Uchiha me felicito, y a pesar de la vergüenza que me dio, el salón me cantó feliz cumpleaños (gracias a Lee que en la hora de literatura anuncio a gritos que cumplía 12). Estaba feliz._

_Llegando no tuve tiempo de nada, me mandaron a bañarme y cambiarme bien para salir a la casa de mi abuela, donde me esperaba mi fiesta. Me puse un short para playa negro, una camiseta naranja, un chaleco negro, y unas sandalias negras. Luego, casi inmediatamente, mi padre ya cambiado también me llevo en carro a la casa de mi abuela._

_Una casa grande de un solo piso, de color crema con rejas negras con picos dobles para que los ladrones no entraran (no eran muy útiles yo podía saltarlas si lo hacia con cuidado). El porche tenia tubos negros sosteniendo un techo de cemento que seguía en línea recta hasta la entrada, al lado derecho del camino de piedras había una gran maceta de cemento con una palmera que estaba rodeada de coloridas flores, amarillas, rosas, moradas, blancas, rojas y naranjas. Al otro lado del camino de piedras había otra en forma de rectángulo de tierra con un gran pino y flores plantadas al lado de un cultivo de tomates, y junto a esto habia un segundo camino de piedras que llevaba directamente a la palapa._

_La puerta del portón estaba abierta, entramos y nos dirigimos por el camino que llevaba a la palapa. Derecho y luego a la derecha rodeando un ventanal con rejas negras. Este camino estaba pegado a la pared de la casa asi que solo del lado izquiedo había tierra y plantas. Un gran árbol de limón con limones gordos y redondos color amarillo estaba al lado de un chapoteadero de piedra con masetas con flores alrededor. Y ahí enfrente estaba la palapa, era rectangular y rodeada de plantas verdes de hojas grandes, estaba muy fresca. En la madera de la palapa había globos de colores naranjas y rojos colgados estratégicamente, y al fondo izquierdo del lugar había una mesa con un mantel, sobre la cual estaba un pastel bastante grande, y también habían unos cuantos globos. _

_Las sillas estaban alrededor del lugar, formando un círculo y en el medio había una mesa baja con botanas, y un centro de mesa con flores de todo tipo. En los manteles de las mesas decía "Felicidades" y había diversos payasos. _

_Un poco mas lejos había una parrilla de ladrillos (fuera de la palapa) de la cual salía humo. Ahí estaba mi madre con mi tía… bueno prima Momoka y mi Tio Jiraiya… aquí va a haber cerveza._

- Naruto – _saludo mi tío de cabellos blancos_ - ¡Cuanto has crecido muchacho! Ven acá – _me acerque y me abrazo alzándome en el aire_ - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _– entonces me bajó._

- Gracias… _- sonreí tímidamente_ – hola Momoka-Obasan…

- Naruto, ¡que soy tu prima! – _Momoka me abrazó y felicitó_ – tu regalo ya esta en la mesa – _me guiñó el ojo._

_Momoka es la madre de Nagato, pero como es muy grande me acostumbre a decirle tía, aun que creo que esto la hace sentirse vieja. Su cabello es igual al de mi madre, y usa un peinado parecido aun que ella lo tiene mucho mas largo. Y por lo mismo de las edades a Nagato le decía primo aun que realmente él y su hermana fueran sobrinos míos. _

- Naru-chan tus primos te esperan dattebane… - _incluso mi madre les decía primos._

- NARU _– unas vocecitas a coro me llamaron. _

_Volteé. El patio es muy grande y lleno de árboles y plantas frutales, pero en el centro, donde no había nada, hace poco instalaron una alberca. Y dentro de esta, estaban tres personas a las que reconocería con los ojos cerrados. Nagato, con su cabello mojado y acomodado para atrás, mi hermano Kou, sobre un flotador amarillo para bebes y mi prima Momoka, la hermana de Nagato que es solo un año mas grande que Kou. La familia de Nagato parecía que era de escasa imaginación, La madre se llama Momoka y el Padre Nagato y sus hijos se llaman igual que ellos, aun que al padre de Nagato le llaman Gato (por el animal y su nombre, mis tíos son raros) y a la hermana de Nagato le llaman Momo. Pero yo tengo un apodo especial para Nagato._

- ¡Nana, Momo! – _corriendo me acerqué a ellos pero obviamente no me tire al agua._

- Feliz cumpleaños _– felicitaron los dos hermanos._

- ¿Po que a Kou-chan no lo saludas? Hemano malo…

- Te saludo cuando aprendas a hablar… ¿Cómo están?

- Bien… ¿Cuántos cumples?

- 12 – _sonreí con arrogancia._

- Huy si, se cree mucho, yo ya los cumplí…

- Y no me invitaste a la fiesta – _me hice el indignado, crucé los brazos y desvié la mirada._

- Jajaja… ¡Bien sabes que no hice nada!

- Pudiste haberme invitado al hotel a donde fuiste…

- A la próxima…

- Nah, no te preocupes solo juego…

- ¡Naruto! - _Mientras Nagato y yo hablábamos Momo se salio del agua, su cabello negro igual al de su padre brillaba con el agua y sus ojos morados iguales a los de Nagato sonreían. Esa era una niña alegre. Me abraso, empapándome todo, pero aun así no la rechacé. Momo era como la hermanita que siempre quise tener, era tierna y linda, parecía blanca nieves, de lo oscuro que era su cabello y lo blanca que era su piel. Era como una muñequita, y tenia unos cachetotes apretables. _

- Momo ¡Lo mojas!

- A Naruto no le importa _– le saco la lengua a su hermano (creo que es cosa de familia) y me siguió abrasando_.

- ¿Te vas a meter? – _preguntó Nagato_.

- Sip… solo iré a quitarme la camisa…

_Momo dejo de abrazarme y se tiro al agua, ella sabia nadar, sabia hablar bien, y no era fastidiosa ¿Por qué no podía ser mi hermana?_

- Nana – _llamo Kou a Nagato_ – ¡Cagame!

_Me di media vuelta y fui de regreso a la palapa, mi padre y mi tío jiraiya hablaban animadamente, ambos tenían una lata de cerveza en la mano, mi madre y Momoka hablaban mientras sacaban la carne al asador. _

- ¿Y mi abi? – _pregunté a mi madre._

- Esta en su cuarto dattebane… ve a saludarla…

_En la palapa había una puerta que llevaba a la cocina de la casa, una cocina pequeña, yo no podía entender que con una casa tan grande tuviera tan poca cocina, con lo que a mi abuela le encanta cocinar. Entre por ahí, en la cocina había dos puertas, una parecía de restaurante, tenia una ventana circular y llevaba al comedor, y la otra salía hacia un pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos, entre por la segunda. Llegue a un cuadro donde había 5 puertas, tres de ellas eran cuartos normales, un cuarto de la plancha (donde mi abuela planchaba y cosía ropa), un cuarto de huéspedes que perteneció a un tío, y el cuarto de la hermana mayor de mi madre (la cual aun vivía ahí), otra puerta era la del baño (el cual era inmenso) y la ultima pertenecía al cuarto de mi abi. Entre obviamente a este último, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido como siempre en estas épocas del año, y mi abuela estaba recostada en la cama mirando la televisión a un volumen exagerado._

- Hola abi – _salude acercándome para abrasarla y darle un beso en le mejilla._

- Naruto, querido… Hola… - _me devolvió el abrazo_ – felicidades…

_Mi abuela, o abi como la llamaba, tenia el cabello casi completamente blanco, algunos mechones rojizos aun quedaban en su cabeza pero no eran abundantes, y sus ojos morados lucían desgastados. Tenía el cabello corto por comodidad y unos lentes con un gran aumento._

- ¿Quiénes han llegado? – _preguntó cuando me senté en la cama sosteniéndole de la mano._

- Momoka, Nana, Momo, mi mama, mi papa, Kou y mi tio Jiraiya…

- Ese viejo borracho… - _me soltó la mano y se sentó energéticamente sobre la cama –_ vamos para afuera, no había salido por flojera pero ahora que se que esta ese canoso será divertido molestarlo… - _rápidamente se paró y empezó a caminar para salir del cuarto, con una sonrisa maléfica._

_A veces mi abuela me daba miedo, no importaba que tuviera 70 y tantos años y que pareciera súper anciana, le encantaba decir groserías, molestar a la gente ¡Y quien le dijera algo! Se ganaba su eterna burla, eso le paso a mi tío Jiraiya, haciéndose el graciosito le dijo a mi abuela que era muy guapa y que cuando salía con él pero cuando mi abuela le respondió con una sarta de groserías le dijo "una dama como usted no debería de decir esas cosas" desde entonces mi abuela lo agarro como blanco para sus burlas. _

_Era muy energética, siempre limpiando, cocinando, saliendo de aquí para allá. Según mi madre la única vez que su animo decayó fue cuando mi abuelo falleció hace ya mucho años atrás (yo no lo conocí) pero luego del luto lentamente regreso a la normalidad, y ahora de vieja era peor que nunca. _

- Jiraiya ¡Tomando cerveza tan temprano! Eres un borracho…

- Hola señora, mucho gusto verla… oh yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Cómo esta usted?... y por cierto, su querido yerno también esta tomando cerveza…

- ¡Pero él no abusa como tu! Viejo borracho…

- Vieja chancluda…

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? Bacteria del sida…

- ¿Bacteria del sida? Mira las noticias para conseguirse nuevos insultos verdad… pues no me afectan… Ey minato ¿Cuándo mandan a la vieja a Chametla?

- A mi no me mires, no quiero ganarle el eterno odio de mi suegrita… - _mi padre rió, como solo reía cuando estaba frente a alguien que no viviera con el._

_Mi abuela se sentó en una poltrona acolchonada para mas comodidad al insultar a mi tío, pero en lugar de ver el espectáculo me dirigí a la entrada, donde mire un carro conocido estacionarse frente a la casa._

- ¡Naruto! Felicidades…

- gracias tía…

_Mi tía Yuka abrió la puerta y me dio un gran regalo, el cual tome con gusto, y luego me abrazo._

- Ya tienes 12 años… estas enorme…

- jaja, gracias tía – _estaba sonrojado._

_A mí tía Yuka Namikaze, de cabello rubio largo atado siempre en una cola y ojos azules mas claros que los de mi padre, casi no la miraba por que vivía en Iwagakure con su marido y mis primos, pero ahora que se había divorciado estaba quedándose con mi abuela paterna junto con los dos demonios y la miraba mas seguido._

- Naruto – _gritaron ambos a la vez._

_Los dos rubios de ojos azules saludaron detrás de ella, llegaban con bolsas de botana y refresco._

- Deidara, Daiki - _salude con ánimo a los Namikaze que se llevaban el premio de jodones._

- Primo felicidades… - _Deidara me sonrió y luego revolvió mi cabello, como si fuera mayor que yo, o mas maduro, lo cual no era, bueno tal vez era mayor que yo por meses ¡pero mas maduro no era!_

- Naru… felicidades - _hablo el pequeño Daiki de 3 años._

_Él al contrario de su hermano tenia el cabello corto y siempre desordenado, era cacheton a mas no poder, lo curioso era no que era gordito como Momo, mas bien era flaco y cacheton (para mi que lo que come se le va a los cachetes). A demás su piel es morena como la mía, y como yo, tiene marquitas en la cara, solo que las suyas solo eran dos en cada mejilla. Siempre que había una reunión de los Namikaze mis abuelos lo traumaban diciéndole que era hijo de mi padre y que era mi hermano (A Daiki le da miedo mi papa) el pobre terminaba histérico preguntando si era verdad._

- Vamos chicos hay que dejar estas cosas en la mesa… ¿Naruto puedes cerrar la puerta? Por favor…

- claro tía…

_Los tres se fueron, Daiki solo tenía una bolsa con sabritas pero parecían pesarle al pequeño. Estaba a punto de cerrar pero dos carros más llegaron. Este iba a ser un día muy ajetreado._

- Felicidades cumpleañero… - _todos saludaron al mismo tiempo y estallaron el risas. Siempre les pasaba._

_En esos dos carros solo venia una familia, era la de mi tío Haru Uzumaki, y su segunda esposa Miyu algo (no se el apellido), el venia con sus tres hijos del primer matrimonio, el cual fue con una americana analfabeta, los nombres eran Alex, Gabriel, y José Uzumaki, todos eran mayores que yo, así que no solía hablarles mucho, Además estaba la hija del primer matrimonio de Miyu, Rin, con la que jamás he hablado, y por ultimo la hija de ambos, Kizuko, una pequeña de 6 años. Esa era una familia del típico "Los míos, los tuyos y los nuestros", siempre iban juntos y en ocasiones hablaban al mismo tiempo diciendo las mismas cosas._

- Trae acá _– Gabriel me arrebato mi regalo y lo puso sobre el que ellos tenían _– lo dejare en la mesa de cumpleaños…

- Nosotros cerramos no te preocupes Naruto-kun – _mi tía sonrió amablemente._

- Ve a disfrutar de la alberca antes de que se haga tarde… _- habló mi tío._

_Todos los hombres eran pelirrojos de ojos color morado, Alex tenia el cabello rapado pero su cabello seguía siendo rojo (el era el mayor tendría unos 17 años), Gabriel tenia el cabello largo como Nagato pero chino (el tenia 16), y José tenia el cabello muy corto y en puntas (de 14 años), todos eran morenos, incluso mi tío. Las mujeres eran mas lindas y estilizadas, mi tía era pequeña y blanca con el cabello largo y negro, con ojos color gris, igual a su hija Rin, Kizuko era una combinación de ambos, era una pequeña de cabello negro con ojos morados._

_Todos eran muy amables, pero ninguno era muy sociable con los más pequeños, bueno, hablando de mis primos. Por eso no tenía mucha relación con ellos. Kizuko, generalmente se juntaba con Kou, momo, y todos los pequeños por lo tanto era de un grupo diferente._

_Corriendo regrese a la palapa, demasiada gente me marea, y mas si todos tienen el cabello rojo, por que han de saber que todos los Uzumaki… tienen de ese color el cabello._

_Yo fui un niño especial y llame mucho la atención por mi color de cabello… literalmente fui el primer uzumaki con el cabello de otro color (después llegaron momo, Kizuko y otros que ya mencionare). Somos una gran familia de cabellos rojos. _

_Bajo la palapa Nagato y Deidara conversaban, Nagato estaba secándose con una toalla._

- ¿Ya no te vas a meter? – _pregunté en cuanto llegue._

- Claro que si… pero luego _– respondió Nagato_ – como llego Deidara… pensé que podríamos…

- ¿Es enserio? – _pregunte desconfiado, siempre que lo proponía me mandaban a volar (tal vez era por que los videojuegos eran mas divertidos)._

- Si – _respondió Deidara, atándose en una cola baja su largo cabello rubio._

_Yo sonreí a lo grande, ya venia preparado si lo querían pero jamás pensé que de verdad jugaríamos a eso, hace rato que no lo hacíamos por que no nos mirábamos._

_Sin decir nada, me acerque a la silla donde había dejado mi mochila, y ellos hicieron lo mismo con unas maletas que traían. Luego de agarrar lo que necesitábamos nos fuimos al otro lado de la casa, donde había un pasillo con árboles podados en forma de arco a los lados de dicho pasillo. Y todos sacamos nuestras bandas._

- Vamos a jugar a los ninjas… _- sonrió Nagato_.

_Nos amarramos las bandas a la cabeza. La mía tenía el símbolo de konoha en ella y era azul. El juego se nos ocurrió tras ver la película basada en el libro de mi tío jiraiya. El libro "La historia del Ninja audaz" se hizo película hacia dos años atrás, el protagonista de nombre Naruto era genial (por el me pusieron el nombre) y la idea de los ninjas y sus técnicas nos fascino. Después de eso empezamos a jugar a que éramos ninjas, trepábamos árboles, "luchábamos" contra los malos (los niños pequeños) y corríamos por las bardas… todo con sumo cuidado para no caer y claro a escondidas de nuestros padres que si lo sabían nos mataban. _

_Las bandas de mis primos eran diferentes, la de Nagato era de Amegakure, y la de Deidara de iwagakure, ya que sus padres venían de ahí y pues por que ahí habían nacido._

_A lo lejos escuchamos unos gritos._

- Yo también quiero jugar – _gritó Daiki._

_Con toda la agilidad de un Ninja corrimos por el pasillo al lado contrario y desaparecimos de su vista._

- Chicos, están jugando ¡hay que atraparlos!

_Esa fue Momoka. Todos los niños pequeños querían participar, pero para nosotros era mucho mas divertido que ellos fueran los malvados._

* * *

><p>Bueno, como ven Sasuke y Naruto hablaron, xD pero no lo tomen como su primera platica hagamos como que no cuenta, igual en el siguiente ya hablan bien.<p>

¿Algunas preguntas? Seguro que si.

Por ahí mencione **Chametla**, ¿alguien sabe lo que es? Pues yo no sabia hasta hace poco, pero siempre la escuche y lo tome como un lugar donde hay muchos locos, parece que es un manicomio xD. Sip, es un hospital psiquiátrico, no se si allá en otros lugares y que se llamen igual, creo que también es un estado ciudad o algo no estoy bien informada pero jiraiya se refiere al hospital para locos x3

Espero que no se confundan mucho con la casa de la abuela Uzumaki, me gustaría hacer un croquis de cómo me la imagino pero no sabría como enseñárselos.

Bueno, si tienen alguna otra pregunta o sugerencia o idea para lo que sea me lo dicen tal vez me ayude xD

Oh si, especifique el celular por que hace poco me robaron uno igual solo que era azul u.u amaba ese celular ¡y tenia fotos de chantage para amigos! Ya saben por si quieren decir algo que no deben xD las perdi por que no alcanze a pasarlas, y bueno ese es mi trauma.

**Gracias por leer ¡cuídense!**


	6. Mi doceavo cumpleaños Parte 2

**Hola hola**

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo ¿Por qué? Por que me estoy atrasando mucho con la historia y Naruto y Sasuke aun no se hablan, la verdad que lo siento pero la presentación de la familia de Naruto se alargo.

Ahora también tengo que decirles que a familia que presenté el capitulo pasado no es ni la tercera parte asi que hagan lo que **Tenshiko** y tomen una hojita de papel y anoten, bueno si quieren xD de veras que hasta yo me confundo.

Por ultimo ya para que lean, el teclado me esta fallando y tengo que hacer clik muy fuerte para que algunas letras se marquen asi que si me comí alguna letra la siento muchísimo.

En el capitulo de hoy vamos a ver como es la relación entre los pequeños Uzumaki/Namikaze, es conflictiva de veras xD

* * *

><p><strong>Mi doceavo cumpleaños – Parte II<strong>

_Sigilo. Es muy importante para un Ninja. Siempre hay que pasar desapercibido, por que si te miran, te atrapan. Y si las personas de las que tienes que ocultarte o escapar son pequeños demonios hiperactivos… hay que tener mucho mas cuidado. Por que tienen el oído fino… y son muchos, demasiados._

- Naruto, Ninja número uno… - _decía dramáticamente mientras subía una rama del árbol._

- Hiperactivo cabeza hueca – _añadió Deidara con una sonrisa burlona._

- ¡Te mato si no estuviéramos en un árbol! – _gruñí desde una rama mas arriba. _

- Que sensible me saliste…

_Me encanta que la casa de mi Abi sea tan grande y tan llena de árboles, aquí si que se juega a gusto, nuestras grandes misiones ninjas las hemos vivido aquí. Como cuando rescatamos a gato de la vecina, ese gato siempre se esta subiendo a os arboles de esta casa, para mi que no le gusta su actual vivienda, o podría ser que no le guste su dueña. También hubo una vez que nos metimos a la otra casa de a lado, donde hay 2 perros enormes y malos, sobrevivimos apenas pero logramos rescatar todas las pelotas que se nos habían ido para ese lado._

- Shh… apúrense a subir que nos escuchan –_ susurró Nagato que estaba sobre el techo, al lado del árbol._

_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos subimos al techo de la casa. Deidara nos lo propuso de improviso y pronto estábamos buscando el lugar perfecto para lograrlo. Nos subimos a muchos árboles hasta que logramos encontrar el ideal. Ahora cada vez que nos encontrábamos acorralados por nuestros hermanos, dábamos dos vueltas alrededor de la casa, usando diferentes escapes y en la tercera, en el pasillo trepábamos al árbol, el mas grande y con ramas mas gruesas. Luego al techo. Es que no se cansan hasta que nos atrapan. Y no podemos permitir que eso suceda. _

- Bien… no nos descubrieron – _murmuró Deidara son una sonrisa, el siempre sonríe._

- Ahora a esperar a que las aguas se calmen… _- dijo Nagato, acercándose a un baúl._

_El baúl de emergencias (un viejo baúl de madera que mi abuela estuvo a punto de tirar el invierno pasado), ahí teníamos tendidos para el suelo (ya que el techo tenia mucho polvo y no había donde sentarse), y una sombrilla para no morirnos de calor, también había un par de abanicos antiguos de mi abuela, para los días mas calurosos, de esos que tu mismo te das aire. Pronto ya lo teníamos puesto todo, y ya estábamos sentados disfrutando._

- ¡No los veo! – _esa era definitivamente la voz de Momo._

- El escuadrón "A" al patio, el escuadrón "B" a la entrada ¡tienen que estar en algún lado! _– y esa era indudablemente Kizuko, por ser la mas grande de los pequeños era la mas lista o al menos de eso presumía._

- ¿Dijeron escuadrón A y B? – _preguntó Nagato._

- Eso pareció – _respondió Deidara._

- Se están haciendo listos – _comenté._

- Ni tanto… aun no descubren nuestro escondite… - _todos reímos por el comentario de Deidara._

- ¡Los escuche! – _Gritó_ _Momo_ - ¡Están por el pasillo! – _informó a los demás._

_Pronto los pasos corriendo se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, seguramente buscaban entre los árboles. El eco hacia que los pasos se multiplicaran y sonaran como miles, parecía que verdaderamente había un pelotón entero allá abajo._

- Shh… me voy a asomar – _dije, para luego asomar la cabeza, pero justo estaba Daiki mirando en esa dirección._

- ¡Momo! _– llamó el rubio, la niña llego de inmediato._

- ¡Los voy a acusar! _– gritó Kizuko junto con un recién llegado, que por la voz pensé que podía ser Deima, la hija mayor de 7 años, del hermano menor de mi padre._

- ¡Mierda! – _exclamé, y empecé a bajar por las ramas del árbol._

_En un momento Deidara estaba a mi lado, pero Nagato solo logro llegar hasta la última rama del árbol cuando mi tía Yuka llego con el ceño fruncido._

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – _interrogó con suspicacia._

- Eh… - _mierda, ¿Qué digo? Mi tía Yuka es conocida por mis primos Namikaze por tener un muy mal carácter cuando se enoja, Deidara es muy bien portado frente a ella (aun que sea todo lo contrario) para evitarse castigos de cualquier tipo._

- Estábamos charlando en el árbol… - _respondió con indiferencia Nagato _– No hay otro lugar por que no nos dejan en paz…

- Mm… - _mi tía nos miro a los tres, acalorados por la rapidez con la que bajamos, y con las bandas en la frente_ – Tengan cuidado, no se vallan a caer de los arboles…

- ¡Peo! ¿No los van a leganal? _– mi hermano preguntó sumamente preocupado… maldito enano._

- Lo siento cariño – _mi tía le acaricio la mejilla _– pero son grandes, y quieren jugar solos… mejor vénganse ustedes a la alberca vamos…

- aaa…

_Todos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron con las miradas bajas, Momo y Kou miraban hacia nosotros molestos. Seguro su venganza será grande (Aun que realmente no hicimos nada). Unos pocos estaban cuchicheando ¿desde cuando se multiplicaron? Parece que ya llegaron todos mis primitos. Dios, son demasiados ahora que les presto atención._

- Felicidades Naruto – _gritaron todos los recién llegados antes de dar la vuelta e irse a la alberca. Yo respondí con otro grito y luego se perdieron de vista._

- Bueno… eso fue divertido _– Deidara se quito la banda de la frente_ - ¿ahora que hacemos?

- ¿Qué tal la alberca? – _Propuso Nagato_ – los molestamos un ratito mas… - _añadió con una sonrisa._

_Y así quedo, nos íbamos a meter a la alberca. Pero al llegar a la palapa para cambiarme, me asaltaron más tíos. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Era obvio que si los niños ya estaban aquí mis demás primos, y tíos ya habían llegado también. Y estaban lo que se llaman todos… desde los más grandes hasta los que apenas saben hablar. A excepción de los que se encontraban en el área de la alberca. Lo malo de ser el cumpleañero, es que tienes que saludar por la fuerza a todos los que llegan, además de que eres el centro de atención y tienden a contar historias vergonzosas (por que son las únicas que disfrutan). Bueno, eso es en mi familia._

_La mayoría de mis tíos estaban sentados en la sillas acomodadas alrededor de la palapa, pero había unos cuantos primos parados, y otros pocos que estaban en el asador ayudando a mi madre con la carne. _

- Naruto_ – saludaron varios, el show empezaba. _

- Hola… hola tía -_ Saludé a la persona mas cercana a mi, que era mi tía Mao, la hermana mayor de mi madre de cabello rojo mas claro que el de los demás y ojos azul oscuro. _

- Felicidades corazón…_ - felicitó mientras me abrazaba y besaba._

_Ella vive aquí con mi Abi, ya que nunca se casó y además su hijo, junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos, viven en Suna. Su hijo se llama Ren (de cabello rojo oscuro, piel morena y ojos verdes) y la esposa de este Yuuki (de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color). Sus hijos tienen las mismas edades que yo y Kou, el mas grande de 11 años también se llama Ren (le dicen Renni) y su hermano tiene por nombre Sho, ambos se parecen en casi todo, tienen el cabello negro con un corte militar, los ojos verdes y la piel morena, la única diferencia es que Sho esta gordito (por que traga como si fuera el fin del mundo) y Renni, no._

_Y así siguieron los abrazos felicitaciones y agradecimientos mientras le daba la vuelta a la palapa._

_El siguiente que salude fue a mi tío Yuto (El 4to hijo de mi Abi) y a su familia que estaban todos sentados juntos. Mi tío yuto tiene los ojos azul claro y el cabello rojo intenso, pero a pesar de que ambos colores son muy bonitos y el parece estar guapo (según mi abuela y tías) en sus fotos de joven, ahora esta súper gordo, una vez escondió una lámpara súper larga entre sus lonjas, estuvimos buscándola por horas hasta que nos la regreso. Su esposa tampoco es muy esbelta, el nombre de mi tía es Anna, tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules. En cambio sus hijos son unos palos, en total son tres, el mayor no se cuantos años tiene pero es un adulto joven, también se llama yuto, tiene el color de cabello de su padre y el color de ojos de su madre (que es un azul mas oscuro que el de mi tío), es pecoso. El que nació después fue mi primo Shota, que es idéntico a su hermano mayor, solo que no tiene pecas y su piel es demasiado blanca. Se cuenta y rumorea que me amaba cuando era bebe y siempre quería cargarme, pero ahora de grande ni me pela. El último de los tres me saludo y se fue de inmediato._

_- Souta ¿Cómo estas? – pregunté al castaño de ojos azules, ¡a! y también cuatro ojos (a pesar de eso no es nada nerd)_

_- Bien – respondió con una sonrisa – felicidades…. – nos abrasamos dos segundos y luego me hiso una seña – iré a la alberca con Nagato…- yo solo asentí y continué con los saludos._

_Como tiene nuestra misma edad, obviamente se junta con nosotros, pero hasta hace poco se ha convertido en buena compañía, ya que antes era un marica llorón y chismoso, no podíamos hacer nada sin que nos delatara. Por lo mismo el no conoce el juego de los ninjas._

_Luego de que se fue continué con el saludo, ahora le toco al resto de la familia de Nagato, sus abuelos y su tía. Mi tía Mei es la segunda hija de mi Abi (tiene el cabello rojo oscuro y los ojos negros), se caso con Hiroto Senju (cabello castaño y ojos morados), su primera hija es la mama de Nagato y su segunda hija es Kokone Senju (cabello rojo y ojos negros), ella es del grupo de los adultos jóvenes, demasiado buenos para jugar con los niños o charlar con los adultos, me sorprende que este aquí sentada, pero será por que me esperaban para felicitarme._

_Los que seguían en orden eran los dos hermanos de mi padre, para estas descripciones tengo que decirlo otra vez, todos los Namikaze tienen el cabello rubio y los ojos azules (vengo de familias muy raras) aun que los tonos de estos son diferentes aun así es todo un desfile de rubios._

_El mayor, mi tío Kai Namikaze, (cabello y ojos de colores oscuros) expresión severa y piel muy blanca, junto con su esposa Yuuki (si, otra yuuki) de cabello y ojos marrones. A su lado estaba mi peor pesadilla, mi primo Yuuri Namikaze, su cabello rubio rapado y ojos demasiado claros me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa divertida, el se creé la gran cosa por que es un año mayor, se cree que lo sabe todo, y eso nos molesta a Deidara y a mi como no tienen idea. A su lado su hermano, que tiene el cabello de un rubio casi blanco y sus ojos azul plateado, me sonreía con animo, Hinata si que es un chico bueno y muy tierno, solo que habla hasta por los codos, es 3 años mayor que Kou (tiene 7 años)._

_- Hola Naruto – saludo Hinata – felicidades ¿Cuántos años cumples? – su manera de hablar no era ni propia ni nada, pero usaba un tono de voz que sonaba a ricachón educado._

_- Gracias Hina… Cumplo 12…_

_- Si, felicidades enano, al fin cumpliste 12… - Yuuri sonrió como con burla, pero con un tono de voz bastante normal._

_- Pues gracias… supongo…_

_Luego estaba mi tío Yamato, el hermano menor de mi padre, de cabello rubio color mostaza y ojos azul oscuro, al lado de su obesa esposa Wakana, de cabello rojo tomate y ojos marrones. Junto a ellos estaba su pequeño hijo Yamato, de 4 años, al que le acomodaban los salvavidas en los brazos. Deima seguramente estaba en la alberca junto con los otros niños que nos acusaron en el pasillo._

_También me felicitaron y al fin llegue a los últimos, pero al mismo tiempo los más abundantes._

_La tercera hija de mi Abi. Kokoa Uzumaki, su cabello es ondulado y largo y sus ojos azul-grisáceo, ella se caso solo una vez, pero tuvo después de ese matrimonio 2 parejas mas. _

_Con el primero de los tres, tuvo dos niñas, Mi prima Kanon (de cabello chino, y ojos cafés) y mi prima Kokoa, ambas Uzumaki (se quedo el apellido por rango de importancia). Del segundo hombre tuvo un niño, pero no conozco su nombre ni se donde se encuentra, pero he escuchado mencionar a mis tías que el padre se lo llevo y no la deja verlo. De su ultima pareja tuvo a **Zakuro**__ (cabello rojo y ojos morados oscuro), de 17 años, ella siempre me cuida cuando mis padres salen y es muy buena conmigo, me ha regalado uno que otro de sus juguetes, es la única de los mayores que parece interesarse por mi y los otros pequeños ya que los demás son unos creídos bastante molestos. (Así como nosotros molestamos a los pequeños ellos nos molestan a nosotros)_

_Mi prima kanon se caso con Jesus (cabello y ojos castaño oscuro), el es mexicano y es bastante rarito. Juntos tuvieron 3 hijos. El primero tiene 8 años, su nombre es Kenta, tiene el cabello corto y rojo y los ojos café claro. Es enfadoso, y por la edad aun no se junta con nosotros. Las que siguen son las gemelas insoportables, Nicole y Natalia, ambas son rubias (quien sabe de donde lo sacaron) y de ojos azules, tienen la edad de Kou, y son peores que el, se creen que pueden con todos simplemente acusándonos con su papá._

_Mi prima Kokoa se caso con Daika, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos verde moco, ambos son muy agradables y risueños, ella es gordita, pero no al grado de llegar a la obesidad. Juntos tuvieron 3 hijos también. El mayor tiene un año menos que yo y es idéntico a su padre, su nombre es Rui, pero es muy callado y casi nunca juega con nosotros. Luego esta la pequeña __**Tenshiko**__, su cabello es rojizo pero como combinado con rubio creando un efecto muy raro y bonito, sus ojos son azules. Ella es una niña muy linda, siempre esta con Momo ya que son de la misma edad, y como la pequeña momo ella es muy cariñosa y tierna. Por ultimo esta el pequeño Souta, así le llamamos "pequeño souta" para diferenciarlo del otro souta, el es igual a tenshiko solo que en niño y tiene la misma edad que Kou solo que es un poco menor, unos meses._

_Todos los niños que se encontraban ahí solo habían estado esperando por los salvavidas o que los saludara para irse, y en cuanto termine todos salieron corriendo. Al igual que los adolescentes o adultos jóvenes que rápidamente fueron a hablar con mi madre, la única de los adultos que podía hablar con ellos sin que se sintieran incómodos. Y eso a mi madre le encantaba por que le hacia sentirse joven._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Ya con mi trae de baño, y todo el mundo saludado corrí a la alberca, donde se montaba una revolución._

- ¡Saganse! - _Mi hermano junto con todos los demás pequeños lanzaba agua a los más grandes._

- Naruto – _me llamó Nagato desde adentro_ - ¡Ve por las pistolas!

- Yo te acompaño - _dijo Souta saliendo de la alberca y tomando sus lentes_ – ¿hay suficientes?

_Hice el cálculo mental y asentí, sobraría una, y sabía bien que cualquiera de los niños mataría por estar de nuestro lado. Ese era todo el problema entre nosotros, ellos estaban atraídos por estar con los grandes, simplemente por que entre los niños nosotros éramos los grandes, los divertidos, los que siempre juegan juegos geniales. Pero nosotros no permitiríamos que ellos estuvieran con nosotros, y no por que fueran pequeños… era por que no los soportábamos, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo se… es solo un sentimiento en el pecho, un pensamiento ancestral el que nos mantiene peleando, el que no nos deja aceptarlos. Y éramos capases hasta de sacrificar nuestra propia diversión con tal de no estar con ellos._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_La fiesta estuvo de lo mejor, la pelea con las pistolas de agua se puso interesante cuando los grandes bajamos el rango de nuestra edad hasta los 8 y ahora éramos unos pocos mas. Algunos subieron al techo para un ataque aéreo y otros nos escabullimos entre las plantas, llenándonos de tierra para atacarlos de sorpresa, haciéndolos correr hasta el extremo que lleva a la entrada del pasillo, donde otros pocos esperaban, acorralándolos hasta que nos quedamos sin agua y era nuestro turno de correr. Corriendo por el pasillo de vuelta a la alberca los del techo dispararon a los otros desconcertando a los pequeños y dándonos tiempo de correr, y al llegar al agua se repetía el proceso. _

_Después de eso estábamos tan cansados que no nos quedaron fuerzas para seguir peleando, a ninguno de los dos grupos y firmamos una tregua verbal hasta después de la comida. La cual por cierto estuvo deliciosa, la carne quedo suave perfecta para masticar sin tener que recurrir al cuchillo, también hubo un poco de pollo en BBQ, el cual tampoco estaba nada mal. Todo había quedado perfecto gracias a mi padre, que al ver como mi mamá batallaba con la salsa decidió el hacer la carne._

_Luego siguió el pastel y enseguida la piñata (que para mi sorpresa era un ramen gigante), me dio pena romperla, pero los dulces no podían quedarse ahí. Cuando llego la hora de abrir los regalos ya ninguno de nosotros nos acordamos de la lucha entre bandos y la noche termino pacíficamente con un juego global de las escondidas._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- ¿Te gusto tu fiesta? – _preguntó mi padre_.

- Todo menos cuando los grandes se tiraron en la alberca en calzones dattebayo… creo que me quedaron traumas ¡de veras!

- Jajajaja… - _mis dos padres rieron bastante._

- ¡Pero tu también te tiraste dattebane!

- ¡Contra mi voluntad dattebayo! Yuuri y Deidara me tumbaron…

- Pero te divertiste mucho ¿verdad? - _mi madre parecía quererse asegurar de que no estaba mintiendo o algo por el estilo por que me miro con seriedad._

- Si… _- conteste sinceramente y sonreí_ – me divertí muchísimo…

_Y así termino mi cumpleaños numero 12, una fiesta familiar de lo mas movida… y una de las mejores que nunca había tenido._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Logan POV**

_En cuanto llegue de la secundaria me puse a buscar eso… sabia que lo debía de tener en algún lado, y solo me llevó dos segundos encontrarlo. Una nota de Naruto, escrita con su propia letra hacia no muchos meses, cuando aun éramos amigos. Había pasado toda la tarde practicando._

_¡Era perfecto! Ahora si que podía vengarme de el ¿Por qué vengarme? Simple… la respuesta es de lo más simple… y no importa que no pueda decirla ahora, no es por que no exista la respuesta, es solo que es tan obvia que no puedo verla aun. Si, es eso, no estoy actuando irracionalmente, estoy actuando bien, el se merece un castigo, se lo merece, por que… por que… por que se lo merece ¡por eso! Y yo le daré su merecido._

_Del cajón saque una hoja de color morado, el aparente color favorito del idiota de amigo de Naruto, también tome un sobre blanco y una pluma azul. Sobre el papel empecé a escribir…_

"Kimimaro… Tengo que decírtelo por que ya no puedo callarlo… desde hace unos días siento que…"

_Al final, quedo como hecho por el mismo rubio. Veamos que piensa ahora Kimimaro de Naruto cuando lea esta carta._

- Ahora si que no puede fallar… vas a odiar el día que me hiciste eso Uzumaki… si… eso…

**Fin **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En ese momento Logan me odiaba tanto y tan irracionalmente que estaba buscando una escusa para hacerme daño… Jamás encontró esa escusa… pero si que me hizo daño.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Lunes por a mañana, al entrar al salón había un ambiente de lo mas tenso en el grupo de Tayuya, y sorprendentemente entre ellos también se encontraban Kimimaro y Juugo. Me sentí incomodo, el grupo de Tayuya no me agrada mucho, por lo tanto solo salude con la mano._

_Lo que no me espere fue que en lugar de regresarme el saludo Kimimaro bajara el rostro y luego mirara hacia otro lado. ¿No me habrá visto? No, si me miro, directamente a los ojos ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? En serio espero que si…<p>

Recuerdo que mencione una sorpresa para **Tenshiko** y **Zakuro**, bueno espero que no se enojen por que les puse de nombre a dos personas de la Familia Uzumaki sus nicks, eso era, no es mucho xD pero de veras que espero que no se enojen por que ambas me agradan x3

El siguiente capitulo se llama **"Conociendo a mis compañeros"**

Los alumnos de 1ero C son todos del anime, pero no van a encontrar a los clásicos, lo verán luego, ya que Naruto y Sasuke hablen lo cual si pasara en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero subirlo pronto, cuando lo termine, ojala que no me dejen mucha tarea.


	7. Lazo roto

Bueno si recuerdan el nombre del capitulo que mencione ayer, van a pensar que soy una mentirosa xD

pero es que para este capitulo tenia pensado hacer un resumen de lo que sucedió con Kimimaro para no alargarme mucho con eso y seguir con la historia, solo que no salieron las cosas como las planee y preferí dejar el capitulo de esta manera, así explico mas lo que sucedió y bueno, fue una gran oportunidad para mostrar el lado bueno de sasuke aun que el ni sabia que lo tenia.

en el próximo si vendrán los compañeros

**Espero les guste n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto Siete: Lazo roto<strong>

_Desorientado me senté en mi asiento. No, no podía simplemente quedarme así, había algo raro. Me levante para hablar con Kimimaro pero me senté enseguida, Ibiki-sensei entro al salón. No me quedó más remedio que aguantarme las ganas de preguntar que sucedía y esperar a que la clase terminara._

_Pero cuando biología finalizo y quise hablar con el, como si fuera una burla del destino Yamashiro-sensei llegó inmediatamente después de que Ibiki-sensei salió. _

- Buenos días queridos alumnos – _saludó con muy buen humor_ - ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Bieeeen…. – _respondimos todos._

- ¿Se la pasaron bien el fin de semana? – _preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio y de su maletín sacaba unas hojas_ – Yo me la pase muy bien… con los maestros nos fuimos a un bar y después de eso yo y… - _se detuvo como si recién recordara que estaba hablando con un montón de niños_ – como sea… mi fin de semana estuvo bien, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

- ¡Yo fui a la playa! _– gritó Lee_.

- ¿Qué hiciste allá? – _preguntó el sensei mirándolo mientras dejaba las hojas de lado._

- Yo y mi padre jugamos unas carreras hasta lo alto de un cerro, y luego gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas el nombre de la mujer a la que amamos… - _dijo con orgullo, y no me paso desapercibido el sonrojo de sakura y el golpe que luego le propicio al cabeza de coco. Interesante. Pero asta eso no me llamaba mucho la atención a comparación de lo que sucedía con Kimimaro._

- ¿Alguien mas hizo algo interesante? Ah, Naruto… fue tu cumpleaños el viernes ¿no? – _Asentí_ - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien – _respondí con ligeros nervios_ – Toda la familia se junto… bueno, menos mis abuelos paternos…

- ¿Te la pasaste bien?

- Bastante bien – _dije con una sonrisa._

- Me alegro… ¿Alguien mas quiere hablar de su fin de semana antes de que hagamos el examen sorpresa? – _preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

_Eso me dejo helado, no, no solo a mí, a todos en el salón. El silencio por la impresión no duro mucho, rápidamente fue sustituido por los lamentos de todos quejándose del examen. Yo por mi parte no dije nada y mire disimuladamente a Kimimaro que casualmente me estaba mirando._

_No se que paso en ese momento, no puedo definirlo bien. Pero estoy seguro de que Kimimaro parecía avergonzado, tenia un ligero sonrojo en el rostro y una expresión… no lo se, para mi se sentía apenado, luego bajo la mirada y no volvió a mirarme. O al menos no que me diera cuenta. ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Estoy arto de solo preguntarme las cosas y no saber que sucede. _

- ¿Entonces? – _Preguntó yamashiro-sensei tomando los papeles, que seguramente eran los exámenes_ - ¿nadie quiere hablar de su fin de semana?

- Yo – _la voz de Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos_ – Este fin de semana – _empezó a decir con monotonía, y esperando encontrar algo con que distraer mi mente, puse mucha atención _– Fui con mis padres a la isla del espíritu santo a ver a los lobos marinos…

- Interesante ¿lograron verlos? – _preguntó el sensei._

- De lejos – _respondió_ – pero atrape una liebre negra y le tomé una foto a un halcón de cola roja… -_ añadió con una sonrisa arrogante. Bueno, eso supongo, ya que esta de espaldas, pero su tono de voz fue arrogante._

- ¿Qué hiciste con la liebre? _– pregunté._

- Esta en mi casa, me parece que mi padre la va a donar al zoológico…

- ¿Eso no te molesta? Quiero decir que es tuya ¿no la quieres? – _pregunte, esperando hacerlo hablar mas. Sabia que si empezaba el examen 1. No iba a lograr responder nada y 2. No iba a parar de pensar en la reacción de Kimimaro._

_El se giro para verme y pensó un poco mirándome a los ojos _– Pues… no lo había pensado… lo que mi padre haga de cualquier forma, no se puede refutar…

- Entiendo lo que es eso, con mi padre tampoco se puede negociar – _añadí también con un aire pensador._

- Bueno, como esto ya se esta volviendo una platica privada entre Naruto y sasuke, vamos a seguir con el examen…

_Todo el mundo se quejo, pero a mi no me importo. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente antes de voltearse y yo me quede agradecido. No sabía que había pasado pero ahora mi mente solo podía pensar que probablemente sasuke y yo tuviéramos mucho en común. Que tal vez no era desagradable y que esa actitud de arrogancia era simplemente un escudo. Sinceramente ese pequeño pensamiento me ayudo a despejarme durante el examen, incluso si no sirvió para después de este, igual me ayudo a contestarlo todo como se debía._

_Lamentablemente en cuando el examen termino, mire a Kimimaro que tenia el ceño fruncido mirando al suelo, parecía estar teniendo un mal momento pensando en algo, tenia que hablar con el en el receso. No había ninguna duda, lo que fuera que tuviera probablemente en un 99% tenia que ver conmigo. No importaba si estaba con el grupo de Tayuya otra vez, yo era capas de enfrentarme a lo que sea con tal de estar bien con mi mejor amigo._

- Bien muchachos, ya pueden salir al receso – _anunció yamashiro-sensei guardando los exámenes en su maletín. La mayoría se levanto en ese momento, incluido Kimimaro, el cual parecía dispuesto a huir en cuanto me acerque a el._

- Hola – _salude con timidez, mientras me acercaba a el._

- ¿Quieres hablar con el Kimimaro? – _preguntó Jiroubo como si fuera si guardaespaldas personal._

- Eh – _el pareció desconcertado, y todo en su expresión me dio a entender que no quería hablar conmigo._

- ¿Qué pasa? – _pregunté_.

- Yo… - _el desvió la mirada, observando atentamente el suelo mientras hablaba _- no puedo darte una respuesta ahora… Lo lamento, pero no me hables hasta que sepa responder a tu pregunta… necesito tiempo… lo siento – _repitió y luego se dio media vuelta._

- ¿Qué? – _pregunté desconcertado, lo tome del hombro y el volteo a verme, dolido ¿Por qué? _- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Lo que quiere decir Uzumaki – _con brusquedad Jiroubo movió mi mano del hombro de kimimaro, quien bajo la cabeza y empezó a andar con el grupo de Tayuya detrás de el, el único que se quedo fue Jiroubo_ – el quiere decir que no le hables hasta que el quiera hablare… - _y después de decir eso se fue detrás de los demás._

- Pero… ¿Qué?

_A segundos estaba de salir corriendo detrás de ellos exigiendo una explicación cuando una mano me detuvo_ – Naruto – _dijo Lee a mis espaldas_ – Te explico yo…

_Sin decir palabra alguna lo seguí hasta que llegamos a la mesa mas alejada de las canchas. Después de sentarnos, él empezó a verme detenidamente hasta que yo termine con el silencio._

- ¿Sabes que mosca le pico a Kimimaro? – _pregunté intentando ser gracioso, aun que ni yo le la creí, mi voz sonó dolida._

- Mmn… - _el continuo escrutándome con la mirada_ – Si… - _respondió al fin_ – la verdad que si – _repitió con un suspiro_ - ¿Qué tan familiarizado estas con una carta con sobre blanco, hoja morada y escrita en tinta azul?

- . . . ¿A que juego estamos jugando? – _pregunte verdaderamente confundido._

- No nada… solo quería ver tu reacción…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una carta con todo esto?

- Bueno, es que Kimimaro recibió una carta con esa descripción el sábado por la tarde en su casa… - _explicó._

- ¿Y que tiene que ver esa carta conmigo?

- Pues, que tu mandaste esa carta – _dijo lee con naturalidad haciendo énfasis en "tu"._

- ¿Cuándo, como? ¿Qué?

- Si, bueno la carta era supuestamente de tu parte Naruto…

- Una carta de mi parte – _repetí_ - ¿Cómo es posible?

- La carta estaba firmada por "Naruto Uzumaki" – _dijo Lee con cautela_ – Obviamente no es de tu parte…

- Pero Kimimaro cree que si lo es… - _comente algo distraído_.

_Bueno, ahora como que tenía sentido lo que estaba pasando. A Kimimaro le mandaron una carta de mi parte, obviamente yo no mande esa carta, en esa carta viene una pregunta que Kimimaro no sabe como contestar, bueno, contestarme ya que el piensa que yo se la mande… pero ¿Qué dice la carta? Y ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Lee de que no fui yo quien la mando?_

- Se que no fuiste tu – _empezó a decir como si me hubiera leído la mente_ – por que tu firmas como "Naruto Namikaze" no Uzumaki… Además de tu cara cuando Kimimaro hablo contigo antes… No eres tan buen actor Naruto – _añadió con una sonrisa._

- ¿Qué viene en la carta? – _pregunté aun confundido._

- Nada de tus preferencias sexuales – _aseguro leyéndome el rostro_ – No recuerdo las palabras exactas pero…

- ¿Tu la leíste? – _interrumpí_.

- Si, ¿Cómo hubiera sabido lo de la firma si no?, el domingo fui a su casa, el me llamo… en la carta decía que estabas celoso de Juugo, creo que también lo maldecías por que te quitaba a tu amigo, aun que luego de disculpabas y al final preguntabas… "¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?"

_Me quede helado, yo SI estaba celoso de Juugo, aun que intentaba ocultarlo, pero igual lo estaba. Incluso había pensado mal de el en algún punto, aun que no lo había maldecido. Y si me estaba preguntando a quien consideraba su mejor amigo Kimimaro. No me sorprendía que Kimimaro hubiera pensado que yo había escrito esa carta, incluso yo lo hubiera pensado si no fuera yo._

- ¿Cómo sabes que firmo con namikaze? – _pregunte, aun que realmente no era importante era lo único que podía maquinar._

- Aa, cierto… dejaste tu libreta de tareas de Literatura el Viernes… la tengo en mi mochila… - _automáticamente me sonroje_ – No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada sobre lo mucho que te gusta cierta chica de cabello rosado… de hecho tengo que confesarte algo

- A ti también te gusta – _afirme_.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Lo note cuando dijiste lo de la playa, sakura te golpeo y estaba sonrojada…

_El y yo estábamos igual, ambos riéndonos nerviosamente con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. Pero eso paso rápido, la seriedad me llego rápido a la cara._

- Lee… necesito un favor _– dije acercándome, no quería que nadie me escuchara, si el culpable de la carta era quien yo creía que era podía estar espiándome en ese momento_ - ¿Puedes conseguirme esa carta? – pregunte en un murmuro.

- No lo se… - _dijo en un susurro_ – pero lo intentare…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Nos pusimos de acuerdo, el hablaría con Kimimaro, explicándole que no era yo quien había mandado la carta. En una situación normal hubiera sido yo quien lo hiciera, pero sus guardaespaldas auto-nombrados no me dejaban acercarme. Y luego de hacerlo le pediría la carta, con ella en manos podría… bueno no sabia si era una buena idea o no, pero tenia planeado encarar a Logan. Por que estaba seguro que el era el culpable, ya que para mi desgracia, el muy bastardo me conocía muy bien._

_Regrese al salón después del receso, durante el cual solo hable con Lee. Encontré a Kimimaro justo donde esperaba verlo, en la esquina del salón con el grupo de tayuyá, al mirarlo me llamo la atención algo entre sus manos ¡era la carta!_

- Lee, habla con el ahora… tiene la carta – _murmure y el asintió._

_Fue entonces cuando nos separamos, él yendo con Kimimaro y yo hacia mi asiento. Pero no me senté, de la mochila saque la carta que me había dado Kimimaro el viernes. Y fue cuando un pensamiento que había estado evadiendo me golpeo en la mente. ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? El estaba dudando sobre esa respuesta… el… no sabia quien era su mejor amigo ¡ese era todo el problema! El no podía escoger entre un chico que conoció hace nada y su mejor amigo desde… bueno desde hacia dos meses y cacho pero ¡era mas tiempo! El me dijo que siempre seriamos mejores amigos y aun así ¿Lo dudaba? Que porquería._

_Y para rematar escuchaba como Kimimaro le decía a Lee que estaba mintiendo que era mi letra… en fin, el no me creía. Me gire molesto, si, seguramente estaba sobreactuando, pero antes de que Lee pudiera decirle algo mas yo llegue y lo mire ferozmente. El parecía desconcertado, en su rostro miraba claramente que mi actitud lo había tomado por sorpresa. _

- Sabes que – _dije con frialdad, asustando a Lee, parecía que no se lo esperaba _– No importa _– sonreí queriendo parecer cruel, pero seguro que me mire mas sarcástico que nada _– No importa – _repetí intentando igualar la frialdad anteriormente empleada, pero mi voz se quebró un poco_ – Ya no me importa la respuesta – _termine de decir recuperando la compostura, Lee me puso una mano en el hombro, parecía querer darme apoyo, aun que igual se miraba desconcertado por mi actitud._

- ¿Cómo que no te importa? –_ preguntó Kimimaro, él parpadeaba como si mirara una alucinación, como si quisiera que ese momento no estuviera realmente pasando. Yo sonreí con burla._

- Lo que dije, ya no necesitas responderme a la pregunta… a mi me parece que tu silencio la respondió perfectamente… de igual manera, no necesito la respuesta… por que ya no quiero volverte a hablar…

_Si, estaba actuando sin pensar realmente en lo que hacia, esto era un impulso. Pero estaba molesto ¡Con un demonio estoy furioso! ¿Por qué dudaba? Era simple ¡No estaba dudando! Estaba intentando que olvidara el asunto para no tener que responderme y lastimarme, dios, si, aprecio el gesto ¡le importo! No quiere lastimarme, pero ¿No me hiere mas manteniéndome en suspenso? Me había cambiando y no quería decirlo, eso era… ¡me había cambiado por Juugo!_

- No…

- No digas nada Kimimaro – _le interrumpí_ – se sincero conmigo y dime a la cara la verdad… ¿ya sabes la respuesta no es así? Solo no quieres lastimarme… - _el agacho la mirada._

_En ese momento entro Juugo con una botella de agua sin abrir, Kimimaro lo volteo a ver y yo hice lo mismo. Por un momento pareció captar el mensaje y siguió su camino pero luego se detuvo muy contrariado y se acerco a nosotros._

- Naruto – _susurro Lee a mi oído_ – Kimmaro le hizo señas para que se acercara…

_Sabia que Lee no lo hacia a propósito, el es demasiado sincero y me dice la verdad de lo que pasa. Pero eso que dijo me hizo explotar, arrugue la carta que tenia entre las manos y en sus narices la hice pedazos. El no dijo nada ni reacciono de ninguna manera, simplemente me miro sin entender que demonios hacia, entonces le avente los pedazos con el ceño fruncido. Juugo me miro sorprendido, y Kimimaro miro algo distraído los papeles, como si no supiera ni siquiera que eran papeles, luego abrió mucho los ojos y me miro. Tenía los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta… y empezó a llorar._

**Sasuke POV**

_En cuanto entre al salón vi la escena mas extraña… dos hombres llorando amargas lágrimas de tristeza mientras se miraban con furia. Uno de ellos era el idiota de Naruto, y el otro su mejor amigo Kaguya. El rubio giro sobre sus talones y corrió fuera del salón. Empujándome contra la puerta en el proceso. No dije nada, Lee con una mirada me lo pidió, parecía culpable por algún motivo._

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –_ pregunté acercándome al grupo que intentaba consolar al oji-verde._

- No te metas Uchiha – _dijo entre lagrimas kaguya_ – No es tu problema…

- Uzumaki es mi amigo y me meto si quiero…

_Vale que no es mi amigo, pero me pica la curiosidad de saber que sucede. Kaguya arrugo algo entre sus manos, era un sobre… no dude en arrebatárselo._

- ¡Devuélveme eso!

- Olvídalo…

_Y sin decir nada mas Salí del salón para buscar al rubio idiota. ¿Por qué? No se… por que se me dio la gana. _

_Los encontré rápidamente, no se por que me imagine que irían directamente a los baños. Y si, ahí estaban sentados uno al lado del otro fuera del baño. Naruto lloraba mientras Lee palmeaba su espalda intentando calmarlo. Antes de llegar Lee se disculpo, y si, parecía sentirse culpable de lo que le sucedía a rubio. _

- No es tu culpa… yo soy el culpable, me precipite… - _dijo el rubio intentando sonreír, y sinceramente no lo logro. Simplemente lloro mas._

- ¿Se puede? – _pregunté, Lee me hizo un ademan para que me fuera pero lo ignore, me acerque y senté al lado de rubio_ – Toma – _dije sin mirarlo, entregándole la carta. Por un momento se quedo en silencio, no tomo la carta ni dijo nada, así que voltee a verlo._

_El me estaba mirando, con sus ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido. Me arrebato la carta empujándome y salió corriendo dejándome en ceros ¿No lo estaba ayudando? Que mierda… uno hace algo bueno y lo tratan así. Lee tampoco dijo nada, pero no se movió solo lo miro irse hacia la pare trasera de la escuela, un lugar lleno de tierra donde los novios se van a besarse y hacer algo mas._

- ¿No vas a ir por el? – _pregunté._

**Naruto POV**

_Corrí hasta llegar a la esquina mas alejada y empecé a leer la carta._

"Kimimaro… Tengo que decírtelo por que ya no puedo callarlo… desde hace unos días siento que nos hemos estado alejando uno del otro, no se cual es la razón pero tengo mis sospechas. En los días en los que no hablamos casi nada tu te la pasaste con Juugo, y no se por que tengo el presentimiento de que si no hubiera sido mi cumpleaños el viernes no hubieras hablado conmigo. Si, yo se que yo me aleje, suelo hacer eso cuando no acepto lo que siento ¿sabes que es lo que siento? CELOS, estoy celoso de Juugo por que siento que me esta quitando a mi mejor amigo, y lo esta logrando, por que sin querer o tal vez queriendo me estoy dejando… pero tu también, no estas haciendo nada. Lo maldigo por eso, por que me hace sentir de este modo, por que me quiere quitar a mi amigo, te juro que lo maldigo…

Lo siento, tengo que desquitarme de alguna manera, estoy soportando muchos sentimientos negativos últimamente. Pero enserio Kimimaro, respóndeme con sinceridad una pregunta ¿Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo? O en todo caso ¿lo es Juugo? Dime Kimimaro ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo ahora?

Naruto Uzumaki"

_Era tan perfecta que sinceramente me encontré pensando si yo no la había escrito, plasmaba perfectamente la mayoría de mis sentimientos, la letra era casi perfecta, la única falla fue la firma. No cabía duda, nadie tenia tanto rencor (por cierto irracional) hacia mi como Logan, nadie hacia las falsificaciones mejor que el (al menos no que conociera yo).Que rabia siento, con Logan por hacer eso, con Kimimaro por dudar si yo era su mejor amigo, y conmigo por haber actuado así. Quien sabe, tal vez si hubiera esperado como el me dijo las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera, hubiera hablado conmigo y me hubiera explicado que no debía sentirme de esa manera ya que aun si Juugo era si amigo yo era su mejor amigo. Hubiera, hubiera, que mal que el hubiera no existe. ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no puedo actuar con la cabeza y no con… ¡Con lo que sea que piense!_

_Ciento que solo yo soy el culpable de mis desgracias… me hice un ovillo recargándome con la pared y enterrando mi rostro entre las rodillas, no quería hacer mucho escándalo así que me estaba aguantando los gemidos que luchaban por salir estruendosamente de mi boca. Las lagrimas mojaban mi pantalón, mis mejillas, mis brazos… si seguía así iba a terminar empapado._

_Frente a mi sentí como alguien se paraba, Lee es un buen amigo, incluso se sintió culpable por decirme la verdad, pero enserio se lo agradecía. Así como todo pudo haber salido bien si esperaba todo pudo haber salido muy mal, y eso solo seria postergar mi sufrimiento, era mejor llorar ahora que hacerlo después, así el dolor pasa mas rápido._

- Es de el… - _dije entre sollozos a Lee _– Es de Logan, ¿Por qué me hace esto a mi? ¿Qué hice yo para que quiera arruinarme la vida? ¡Es que no quiere que tenga amigos! Quiere que este solo… - _Sonaba patético, apenas se me entendía ya que mi voz temblaba horriblemente, y pecho se movía con brusquedad._

- ¿Qué paso con tu dattebayo? – _me sobresalte, esa no era la voz de Lee, alcé la mirada pero las lagrimas no me dejaban ver nada, solo una mancha oscura. De igual modo, reconocí la voz._

- ¿Sasuke? _– pregunté._

**Sasuke POV**

- ¿No vas a ir por el? – _pregunte_.

- No… - _suspiró_ – Hace un momento me dijo que quería estar solo…

- Yo no escuche nada – _y diciendo esto me levante y lo seguí._

_No me entiendo a mi mismo, no se por que tengo esta necesidad de ayudarlo. ¿Seré un alma amable y caritativa que no le gusta ver mal a las personas? Ese pensamiento casi me hace orinarme de la risa ¿Yo un alma amable? Si mi apodo entre mis amigos es "demonio de sangre fría" por algo será. Pero igualmente aquí me encuentro, caminando a un paso apresurado buscándolo con la mirada. Y allá lo encuentro encogido en la esquina mas alejada, con la carta abierta entre sus manos en puños, escondiendo su rostro lloroso entre sus rodillas y su cuerpo tembloroso por los gemidos contenidos._

- Es de el… - _dijo entre sollozos al escucharme llegar, probablemente piensa que soy Lee_ – Es de Logan, ¿Por qué me hace esto a mi? ¿Qué hice yo para que quiera arruinarme la vida? ¡Es que no quiere que tenga amigos! Quiere que este solo… - _apenas le entiendo, balbucea horriblemente por las lagrimas, pero logro captar el mensaje._

- ¿Qué paso con tu dattebayo? – pregunté y el se sobresalto. Alzó la mirada, pero parecía esforzarse para poder mirar entre las lagrimas.

- ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó lo obvio, bufe – Lo siento… no quise ser tan… lo que sea…

- ¿Estas bien?

_Hablando de preguntar lo obvio, creo que la estupidez se pega. Y ciertamente el me miro como si estuviera loco y volvió a ocultar su rostro entre las rodillas._

- Sasuke, hazme un favor y déjame solo…

- No lo are – _dije decidido_ – Sinceramente temo que te suicides o algo por el estilo…

- No seas imbécil… jamás haría, tremenda estupidez…

- Te convulsionas… - _comenté_.

- Es solo el llanto, ahora vete… - _no me moví_ – eres peor que la gripa…

- Vale, quédate solo… _- me di media vuelta y empecé a andar._

_Pronto algo me detuvo, bueno alguien. Naruto como colegiala, me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a llorar, ocultando el rostro entre mis omoplatos_ – No me dejes solo _– bien, le encanta contradecirse, pero no puedo hacer nada, me da mucha pena que este llorando así. Sin moverme del lugar me gire para quedar frente a el y lo abrace. Y como si hubiera presionado un botón, empezó a llorar como histérico._

- Me mojas la camiseta… - dije intentando ser gracioso.

- Lo siento…

- No te preocupes… luego te la cobro…

**Naruto POV**

_No sabia que le había picado a sasuke para que se preocupara por alguien a quien apenas conocía y con quien fue grosero el viernes pasado. Pero si que lo agradecía, se sentía bien tener un hombro en el cual llorar, se que Lee me había ofrecido el suyo pero no era lo mismo estar en los baños donde todo el mundo podía verte a estar a solas descargando todas tus frustraciones en forma de lagrimas abrazando a alguien. Me sentía mal, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando en ligeras convulsiones, nunca he entendido por que temblamos así cuando lloramos, o bueno, no entiendo por que lo hago yo, ya que las veces que me ha tocado ver llorar a alguien, no reacciona de esta manera. Seguro que es por que Kou solo llora lagrimas de cocodrilo y mi madre llora por chantajearnos._

_Pero yo lloro así, como histérico, moviéndome tan feo que sasuke me aprisiona más contra su pecho, en un intento de hacer que me calme. Pero solté toda la frustración tan rápido que pronto me siento sin fuerzas para llorar y mis gemidos se vuelen leves sollozos, las lagrimas lentamente se secan en mis mejillas y yo ya estoy listo para hablar con normalidad._

- Gracias – _digo separándome un poco, me limpio las lagrimas y lo primero que veo es una camiseta blanca empapada del cuello al pecho_ – Lamento lo de tu camisa…

- Igual la pagas después – _dijo con tono burlón y sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa era muy diferente a la que usualmente usa, si, seguramente su actitud es solo una coraza _- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Respecto a que… - _pregunte pensando que se refería a Kimimaro, pero no tenia fuerzas para pensar en nada así que opte por hacerme el idiota._

- Digo, que si vas a dejar de abrasarme así para que esas tipas de allá dejen de tomarnos fotos o vas a seguir así un rato más…

_Gire mecánicamente mi rostro hacia un lado y efectivamente, no muy lejos de ahí habían dos parejas, y las mujeres sonrojadas nos tomaban fotos con sus celulares. Me sonroje a mas no poder y me separe bruscamente_ – gracias por tu amabilidad – _dije bajando la mirada_.

_Pero el en lugar de burlarse con comentarios sarcásticos como creí que haría se empezó a reír delante de mi._

- ¿Qué te pasa? – _pregunte mirándolo como quien mira a un loco_.

- Lo siento… es que… te miras tan… gracioso…

- Quien diría que sasuke uchiha es capas de reírse… - _dije molesto, no con sarcasmo, molesto, ya había pasado la parte donde me lamentaba a mi mismo ahora estaba molesto, y ¿Quién mejor para soltar mi enojo que sasuke uchiha? _– Aun me las debes del viernes… - _dije con una sonrisa que intento ser malévola, pero el solo se rio mas._

- Intenta lo que quieras, jamás lograras nada…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me quedo muy irreal?<strong>

este capitulo esta basado en una experiencia que vivi, asi que a naruto le toco ser el histérico que no pudo controlar sus sentimientos. Aun que para su suerte el tuvo a alguien quien lo consolara y yo estuve por mi cuenta.

No se si piensan lo que yo, pero creo que los pensamientos de naruto son un poco confusos, a lo mejor solo soy yo xD pero igual lo siento si no tiene mucha coherencia, me meti demasiado en personaje con este capitulo y termine con un sentimiento bien raro en el pecho, no era tristeza xD pero me senti rara y bueno la narración quedo extraña desde mi punto de vista por lo mismo.

por favor díganme que opinan xD

en ocaciones actuamos por impulsos, nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento y muchas veces nos arrepentimos, por lo mismo es mejor pensar antes de actuar, desgraciadamente hay muchas personas que no lo hacen... para mi es dificil.

Con ese pensamiento me despido! **gracias por sus comentarios...**

**xwzy **primero ¡gracias por tu comentario! la verdad a mi también me pareció innecesario todas las presentaciones pero fue un pequeño acto egoísta de mi parte xD para poderme imaginar a los familiares, mientras escribía los creaba ósea que no los había hecho previamente, incluso los nombres. ¡Lamento que te haya mareado! Te diré que en la mayoría yo también me identifico con Naruto, mi madre dice que los escritores generalmente se basan en experiencias suyas o de personas cercanas para escribir, algo por el estilo, y esta historia tiene algunas de mis vivencias altamente modificadas, se como se siente y quiero plasmarlo como recuerdo que era. A muchos nos pasa los celos de amigos, o que haya alguien que te moleste todo el tiempo y no sepas por que, además de muchas otras cosas, no son poco comunes aun que para cada quien, considero yo, son diferentes. Bueno ya olvide que era lo que iba a decir en un principio xD lo siento, asi que lo dejare de este modo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y bueno si también con esto te sientes identificada espero que no te cause muchas molestias, n.ñ hasta luego y gracias por tu cometario me ha gustado mucho n.n


	8. Conociendo a mis compañeros

Naruto despeja su mente y se concentra en otras cosas, disfrutando su día hasta que algo inesperado ocurre, aun que podría llegar a ser bueno...

y una pequeña sorpresa al final que ayudara a Naruto y Sasuke ser amigos realmente.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto Ocho: Conociendo a mis compañeros<strong>

- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? – _Preguntó Lee cuando regresé al baño para lavarme la cara._

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – _llamó Sakura a lo lejos agitando los brazos_.

- ¡Apúrate ven! – _gritó Idate haciéndole señas._

- ¿Les importa si…?

- No, esta bien – _respondí, y el se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos_ - Pues, la verdad no tengo idea dattebayo– _Murmuré respondiéndole a Lee._

- Ven conmigo _– Dijo saliendo del baño_ – Necesito encontrar a un amigo para que me regrese un libro… Así te distraes un poco…

_Asentí y __lo seguí me parecía bien despejar un poco mi mente. Caminamos por toda la plaza cívica hasta llegar a la entrada donde habia un grupo de chicos bastante extraños. Dos de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo bajo la sombra completamente dormidos, y otros dos estaban recargados en la pared mirando pasar las nubes. Parecía que habían perdido la guerra o algo por el estilo._

- Ellos son de primero "F" – _Murmuró Lee cuando nos acercábamos_ – Hola chicos – _Saludó el cejotas, uno de los que estaba recargado en la pared giro ligeramente el rostro para vernos con desinterés, tenia una cola alta bastante extraña que hacia su cabeza lucir como una piña, a su lado estaba un gordito también recargado en la pared, que sonrió abiertamente al ver a Lee, mas los otros dos no se movieron._

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – _Preguntó sin verdadero interés en su voz el cabeza de piña._

- Él es Naruto, Naruto ellos son Shikamaru – _el cabeza de piña saludó con un movimiento de mano _– y Chouji…

- Mucho gusto Naruto – _dijo sonriente el gordito._

- Los muertos de ahí son Akira y Yuu – _Informó Shikamaru con una_ _ligera sonrisa._

- Mucho gusto – _Dije tímidamente._

- ¿Vienes por el libro? – _Chouji se levantó y empezó a sacudirse el pantalón._

- Si, ¿Lo trajiste? – _Preguntó Lee._

- Esta en mi mochila – _Dijo Chouji _- deja voy y ya regreso…

- Te acompaño – _Decía Lee empezando a andar_ - espérame aquí Naruto… - _asentí ligeramente, me estaba dejando con extraños, de veras que me daba pena._

- Siéntate, me desesperas – _Dijo Shikamaru regresando a la posición en la que estaba cuando sin decir nada me senté en el lugar que antes ocupaba Chouji y empecé a mirar el cielo sin pensar realmente en nada._

- ¿Te gustan las nubes? – _Preguntó mi acompañante despierto sin despegar la mirada del cielo._

- Si, me gustan… antes quería tocar una dattebayo– _Dije alzando mi mano –_ pero un día me dijeron que no se podía, que estaban hechas de gas o algo así ´ttebayo… - _baje la mano rápidamente._

- A mi me gusta mirarlas, encontrarles formas… - _Dijo con una ligera sonrisa._

- ¿Formas? – _Pregunté sorprendido._

- Si, mira – _Apuntó a una nube bastante grande y esponjosa_ – el borde de esa luce como un rostro humano – _Luego apuntó a otra más pequeña_ – Y esa parece un conejo…

- ¡Tienes razón! – _Sonreí emocionado, jamás se me habia ocurrido encontrarle formas a las nubes, era divertido, tantas figuras que se pueden encontrar_ - ¡Esa se allá luce como un dragón dattebayo!

- Increíble – _Murmuró_ - tienes razón, y yo que solo miraba un gato…

- ¿Un gato? – _Lo miré incrédulo_ - ¡Pero es claramente un dragón dattebayo!

- También puede ser un gato – _Alzó los hombros_ - depende de la persona que mire la nube…

- ¿A dónde se fue el conejo? – _Pregunté algo decepcionado, ya no estaba la nube por ningún lado._

- Las nubes están cambiando constantemente, las mueve el aire y es este mismo el que las transforma… allá – _Apuntó una nube extraña a la que no podía encontrarle forma _– esa era nuestro conejo… las nubes son bonitas pero efímeras… Por eso me gustan…

- ¿Efímeras?

- Son cambiantes, como la vida, como la belleza…

- Como las personas – _agregué pensando en como Kimimaro habia cambiado, interiormente era una persona distinta a la que habia conocido, aun que solo ahora me daba cuenta. _

- Exactamente – _dijo sonriente._

- ¿Divirtiéndose? – _Preguntó Lee con un libro en la mano_.

- ¡Aprendí la palabra efímera dattebayo! – _dije emocionado_.

- Con Shikamaru se aprenden muchas cosas – _dijo Chouji sentándose frente a nosotros, yo asentí._

- Es como el oráculo sagrado – _dije sonriendo abiertamente._

- Que curioso, Sakura también me llama así – _comentó Shikamaru bostezando. _

- Naruto, tengo que ir por otra cosa con alguien mas ¿te quedas o me acompañas?

- Te acompaño – _dije levantándom_e - ¡Me agrado conocerlos chicos!

- Igualmente – _dijeron ambos sonriendo mientras nos íbamos_.

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos? – _Pregunté curioso._

- A las canchas, ahí se juntan muchas chicas y una de ellas tiene un cuaderno mío… - _respondió mirándome._

- Parece que prestas muchas cosas – _comenté_.

- Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, este libro por ejemplo – _me paso el libro que decía "Cocina para principiantes" _– Chouji lo quería para hacerle un desayuno a su madre por su cumpleaños, solo que si tomaba uno de su casa ella lo notaria, y para practicar y todo eso se lo preste… y ahora Ino, va en mi taller y la semana pasada faltó a clases así que le preste mis apuntes…

- Eres bastante popular ¿no Lee?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _Preguntó sorprendido_.

- Pues, desde que salimos del baño todo el mundo te saluda y –_ un chico de ojos como de ciego y cabello largo saludo a Lee con una seña y volvió a hablar con otro de lentes oscuros en cuanto Lee regresó el saludo_ - ¿Ves? Tú conoces a todo el mundo dattebayo…

- No diría popular… más bien sociable, tengo amigos en toda la escuela…

- Impresionante… - _murmuré, él sonrió._

- Tu también podrías hacer muchos amigos si te lo propusieras – _comentó mientras se acercaba a los chicos que antes lo saludaron_ – Neji, Shino, ¿Terminaron el proyecto?

- Aun nos falta que los huevos se abran… _- dijo el de ojos de ciego._

- No falta mucho – _añadió el otro con una voz… ¿Grave? Hablaba como adulto a pesar de ser un niño, ¿Cómo seria cuando a mi me cambie la voz? Y ¿Por qué a él ya le cambio? _

- Bueno, me avisan cuando terminen, quiero ver a esas pequeñas…

_Después de eso se despidió y yo simplemente lo __seguí _- ¿Huevos? – _pregunté curioso._

- De mariposa, saldrán unas orugas dentro de nada y yo quiero verlas cuando están recién nacidas… - _dijo sonriente_.

- Genial… Oye Lee ¿Cómo puedo ser mas como tu?

- ¿Usa mas verde? _– Dijo como en broma -_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó.

- Mas sociable ¿Cómo puedo tener mas amigos?

- Pues… - _se detuvo antes de salir a las canchas_ – Pues, será que yo no tengo vergüenza, llegó y hablo con las personas aun que no me llamen… y por mas loco que suene les termino agradando… ¡será que les gusta reírse de mi! _– Añadió con una gran sonrisa_ – pero puedes empezar con relacionarte mas con tus compañeros, en el salón no hablas con muchos y ¿Qué tal tu taller? Ahí hay varios de otros salones…

- Tienes razón… ¡Hare eso! – _dije sonriendo, él alzo su pulgar y sonrió._

_Después__ de eso llegamos a donde estaba la chica que tenia el cuaderno de Lee. Me sorprendió de ver tanto uniforme femenino, en las bancas, recargadas en las paredes y los arboles, todas mirando a los chicos jugar futbol. En las canchas identifique a Idate y Sasuke jugando, aun que por ahí se miraba la cabellera de Omoi, lo que me hizo pensar que estaban todos los "deportistas" del salón._

- ¡Lee! – _Llamó Zaku_ - ¿No juegas?

- ¿Juegas Naruto? – _Preguntó el cejotas mirándome_.

- No, pero si quieres juega…

- ¿No te molesta?

- No falta mucho para entrar, vamos, diviértete…

- Allá esta Sakura-chan _– informó antes de irse corriendo a las canchas_.

_Sakura a lo lejos agitaba los brazos para llamar mi atención, y mientras me acercaba a ella noté que estaba con todas las chicas del salón,__ estaban Kurotsuchi y Hotaru, del grupo de Sasuke, y Karui, de las que conocía. Las demás eran el grupito de "las buenas", además de dos agregadas que no sabía de donde eran._

- ¡Naruto! –_ Saludó Karui acercando su puño, juro que por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear y cerré los ojos fuertemente _- ¿Qué haces? ¡Saluda apropiadamente muchacho! –_ tomó mi mano la cual estaba en puño por el susto y choco los puños _- ¡Así se hace! Ahora solo… - _dijo poniendo de nuevo su puño delante de mi, lentamente y con miedo choque puños _- ¡Y aprenderás! – _dijo sonriendo._

- Naruto, ¿Tu no juegas futbol? – _Preguntó una de las chicas, no tenia ni idea de su nombre, era rubia de ojos azules y parecía mas grande que todas las demás, por proporción y por sus facciones._

- No, los deportes no se me dan dattebayo… -

- ¡Entonces siéntate con nosotras! – _invito Sakura asiéndome un espacio en la banca._

- Gracias _– me senté y mire a todas, las dos chicas que no conocía me miraban con interés, una también tenia el cabello rubio, pero atado en una cola y ojos azules, la otra tenia cabello castaño en dos chongos y ojos cafés._

- Oh, ellas son Ino Yamanaka y Tenten Tamura, chicas el es Naruto Uzumaki… - _Nos presentó Sakura._

- Hola – _saludo la de los dos chongos _- ¡Yo soy Tenten! – _dijo sonriente, me recuerda a Lee._

- Y yo, soy Ino – _murmuró bastante sospechosa la rubia, ¿Por qué parpadea tanto? ¿Se le habrá metido algo en el ojo?_

- Ya déjalo Ino puerca ¡a Naruto no le interesas! – _escuche decir a Sakura ¿Interesar? ¿Por qué Sakura se portaba así con esa chica?_

- ¡Tu que sabes frentona! – _le devolvió la rubia ¿frentona?, mire a Sakura… oh._

- Naruto – _me llamó Karui, y la volteé a ver_ – Una pregunta ¿Te sabes los nombres de todas?

_Las chicas me escrutaron con la mirada, mientras me sonrojaba y bajaba el rostro_ – No, la verdad no ´ttebayo…

- Aww - _¿Qué es ese ruido? Y ¿por que ladean sus rostros? ¡Las chicas son muy raras!_ – Yo soy Samui Yamashita, tengo 15 – _dijo la chica que antes me habia preguntado del futbol._

- ¿¡15! – _exclame sorprendido, eso era mucho, ¡con razón se miraba tan grande! Pero_ - ¿Por qué tienes 15 y estas en primero?

- Me atrase debido a una enfermedad – _dijo como si nada_ – Pero ahora estoy mejor…

- Que bueno – _Murmure_.

- Yo soy Kin Tsuchi – _saludó otra chica de cabello y ojos oscuros_ – Seguramente me has visto con Zaku y Dosu…

- Por supuesto – _dije algo perdido, sabia quienes eran Zaku y Dosu por que bueno, asumiéndolo en realidad, una vez estuve de pareja con Zaku y si ella es una de los otros dos que se juntan con el, entonces Dosu debe ser el otro y… ahh demasiado pensar._

- Yo soy Matsuri Izumi _– dijo una chica que lucia bastante tímida, de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos oscuros. Ella es una de las "Buenas" aun que seguramente no saben que les llaman así los chicos. Aparentemente es la que menos fama tiene por que no es tan fría, o tan atrevida como las otras._

- Yo soy Sasame Fuuma – _dijo una chica algo fría acomodando su cabello naranja detrás de su oreja y mirándome gélidamente con sus ojos cafés._

- ¡Soy Sari Maruyama! – _se presentó inmediatamente una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color._

- Y ellas son Kurotsuchi y Hotaru, ya las conoces ¿No Naruto? – _preguntó Sakura._

- Nombradas por Lee y por ti dattebayo – _dije asintiendo_.

- ¡Entonces ya estamos todos! – _Exclamó Karui_ - ¿Los recuerdas?

- Samui, Ino, Tenten, kin, Sasame, Sari, Matsuri, Karui, Sakura, Hotaru, Kurotsuchi… - _terminando tome aire_ - ¿Me falto alguna dattebayo?

- Me parece que no… - _dijo Karui sonriendo y abrazándome sobre los hombros._

_Cuando sonó el timbre para regresar al salón Lee le pidió a Ino su cuaderno el cual tenia a la mano y luego nos fuimos al salón.__ Habia sido interesante estar con las chicas, pero era una experiencia que realmente no quería repetir frecuentemente. Era mejor tratarlas separadas y no juntas, por que se ponen a hablar y hablar y hablar, y cuando una habla otra la interrumpe y se hace un desorden._

- ¿Qué tal las chicas? – _me preguntó con una sonrisa picara Lee._

- Mareadoras – _dije mirándolo con desesperación_ – le pediré a mi madre un paracetamol cuando regrese a casa… Me duele la cabeza – _aclaré_.

- ¿Un para qué? Como sea, pero salió algo bueno de eso…

- ¿Qué? –_ pregunte dudándolo._

- Solo te falta conocer a los demás chicos para conocer a todo el salón…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Los chicos me intimidaban, se que no __debería de ser así por que yo también soy un chico, pero sus burlas me parecían excesivas, sus insultos demasiado fuertes y sus golpes… muy bruscos. Eran unos brutos, y me daba miedo acercarme a ellos._

- Naruto – _me llamó Lee desde la esquina donde todos los chicos estaban, Todos menos el grupo de Kimimaro. Me acerque con algo de miedo mientras me observaban. _

– Hoy vamos a tener la ultima hora libre – _me informó Sasuke con media sonrisa _– y nos vamos a ir a comer a McDonals ¿Te apuntas?

- Ee… no lo se, no tengo dinero dattebayo – _y me daba pánico salirme de la escuela sin avisar a mis padres ¡espera! Tengo un celular ¡perfecto!_

- Yo invito – _dijo el Uchiha_ - ¿Entonces que dices?

- Vale – _accedí algo nervioso._

- Oye Naruto – _me llamó Zaku_ - ¿Por qué no te uniste al juego de futbol? – _preguntó curioso, seguro buscando una manera de burlarse_.

- No se me da _– conteste alzando los hombros_.

- ¡Podemos enseñarte! – _Propuso Dozu_ – Eres el único chico que no juega, bueno además de los raritos del grupo de Jiroubou… - _añadió mirando de reojo a la otra esquina, donde el grupo de Kimimaro estaba escuchando música. Mi ex amigo no parecía afectado ni lloroso, mira que bien._

- Naruto _– dijo Lee –_ él es Sora – _un chico con el cabello largo hasta la barbilla saludó mostrando sus dientes_ – y él Haku –_ dijo apuntando a un chico que lucia como un chica, interesante _– Creo que son a los que no conocías…

- Así es dattebayo…

- Cambiando el tema – _dijo sora acercándose más al circulo y empezando a murmurar_ - ¿Sabían que Jiroubo es Gey?

- ¡Se le nota! – _Exclamó Idate riéndose_ – Es obvio ¿No miran como habla?

- No sea ¿escuchan como habla? – _corrigió Haku_.

- Un error lo comete cualquiera – _se excusó Idate _– Pero enserio, esta súper obvio…

- ¿Gey? – _pregunté yo, ¿Jiroubo gey? Okeey, no lo habia notado._

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? – _Preguntó Sasuke_ – Aun que por su tamaño se podría pensar que no lo es…

- A mi no me gusta juzgar a las personas – _dijo Lee _– pero se por mano propia que Jiroubo se lo confeso a Tayuya, los escuche hablando en el baño de niñas…

- ¡Seguro que se sienta para orinar! – _se burló Zaku._

_No lo pude evitar, me reí como loco con los demás. No es bueno burlarse dela gente, y no me gusta hacerlo… pero sentía un rencor inexplicable hacia Jiroubo, y gracias a esto no me sentía mal al reírme de sus preferencias sexuales._

- Lo pero es que lo niega – _dijo Omoi_ – Esa es la razón principal por la que nos burlamos – _se dirigió a mi._

- ¿Lo niega? _– pregunté._

- Si – _dijo Dozu_ – admitámoslo, hoy en día se mira mucho que las personas sean geys, pero es que él no lo acepta y cuando le decimos que se deje de reprimir simplemente lo niega y dice que no es…

- Es patético – _dijo Zaku_ – ¡Si vieras lo que hace para "confirmar" que no es!

- ¿Qué hace? – _pregunté curioso._

- El otro día se invento una novia – _comentó sasuke_ – cuando le dijimos que nos la presentara se negó hasta que se canso, y luego salió con que habían terminado… ridículo… Aun que ha hecho cosas peores…

- Bueno ya, me da pena ajena cuando empiece la hora libre se esperan y nos vamos juntos – _dijo Lee yendo a su lugar._

- Vale – _accedieron todos regresando a sus lugares._

- ¿Se siente bien burlarte de quienes te hacen daño? – _preguntó Sasuke cuando nos sentamos._

- Algo – _dije con una sonrisa_.

- En ese caso te va a encantar comer con nosotros… - _dijo con una sonrisa arrogante._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Voy al baño – _les dije a los chicos, que ya estaban listos para irse_ - ¿Me esperan?

- Pero apúrate – _dijo Zaku colocándose la mochila en la espalda_ – te esperamos en la entrada…

- Esta bien – _tome mi mochila y Salí al baño, y ya saben, termine mis asuntos perfectamente bien. Ya me estaba secando las manos para salir cuando alguien entro al baño._

- Naruto – _saludó con arrogancia y una sonrisa perturbadora._

- Logan – _murmure apretando los puños_ – Ya te saliste con la tuya ¿Qué demonios quieres? – _pregunte mordazmente._

- ¿Salirme con la mía? – _dijo fingiendo demencia ¡Aa como odio que haga eso!_ – No se de que hablas…

- No te hagas, la carta que le escribiste a Kimimaro… La que firmaste como "Naruto Uzumaki" ¿Ya te acordaste? – _Frunció el ceño ligeramente_ – Firmaste mal… Idiota… Aun que sinceramente no se si agradecerte o golpearte…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _preguntó cerrando la puerta del baño, sospechoso._

- Si no hubiera sido por tu carta lentamente hubiera terminado desplazado de la vida de Kimimaro, mi sufrimiento hubiera sido lento… doloroso… pero como escribiste esa carta, todo paso tan rápido que ya me recupere…

_Claro que estaba mintiendo, aun me sentía mal. Pero su cara de frustración era algo que de verdad __valía la pena._

- ¿Sabes que? – _Dije_ – yo creo que estas loco… la carta ni siquiera decía algo con lo que Kimimaro se hubiera molestado… ¿Qué pensabas al escribirla? Oh, yo se la respuesta… ¡No estabas pensando!

- Por que – _murmuro_ - ¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya? – _se acerco a mi y me agarro del cuello de la camisa_ - ¡¿Por qué? –_ su grito resonó en el baño haciendo que mis oídos dolieran._

**Sasuke POV**

_Ya se estaba tardando ¿tenia diarrea o que?, lo mas extraño es que me estaba poniendo nervioso, como si algo malo __fuera a pasar._

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? _– preguntó Lee._

- Naruto se esta tardando – _dije mirándolo._

- Seguro que esta ocupado en sus "asuntos" – _dijo Zaku con una sonrisa burlona _– dale tiempo, todos hemos tenido problemas como ese…

_Pero no, algo no estaba bien. Yo vengo de una familia muy intuitiva, se habla de magia en ancestros y también se ha mencionado que yo tengo un don, aun que no se cual es. Igual siempre que siento que algo va mal, es por que algo va mal, __así paso con el gemelo de mi padre, ese día salió a la carretera y yo sentí algo extraño… jamás lo volví a ver. Y esa vez con Itachi, cuando iba a irse en un avión a Nagasaki y yo lo impedí con la escusa de que me sentía mal y lo quería a mi lado, aun que la verdad era que en un sueño habia visto el avión estrellarse y tenia miedo de que le pasara algo al bastardo. Si, el avión si se estrello y no hubo sobrevivientes._

_Y ahora sentía como si Naruto me estuviera pidiendo ayuda, como si gritara en mi cabeza mientras la suya se estrellaba en el piso._

- Váyanse yendo yo lo acompaño… - _dije dándole corriendo hacia el baño._

- ¿Qué mosca le pico? – _escuche que Dozu preguntaba_.

_Corrí__ tan rápido como pude hasta los baños. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero desde adentro se escuchaban gritos… ¡Naruto! Me prepare, a pesar de que habia mucha gente alrededor nadie habia intentado hacer nada, pero yo, alcé la pierna y patee con fuerza la puerta abriéndola. Frente a mi, un chico desconocido estaba amenazando a Naruto con el puño._

- Esta vez, no te saldrás con la tuya – _dijo antes de soltar el puñetazo_.

_Pero no lo deje, tome su mano y la doble, su grito fue horrible, seguramente le __rompí la muñeca. _

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE METERSE ALGUIEN EN MI CAMINO!

- Estas loco – _sentencie haciendo de mi otra mano un puño e impactándolo con fuerza en su mandíbula, cayo de espaldas en el suelo, mojándose el cabello con orines_ - ¿Estas vivo? – _Pregunte hincándome al lado de Naruto y dándole golpecitos en las mejillas_ – despierta…

- Sasuke – _murmuro entre abriendo los ojos_ – es… la segunda vez hoy – _susurró antes de perder completamente el conocimiento._

**Naruto POV**

_Cuando desperté estaba en la cama de un hospital. Mi madre me tomab__a de la mano mientras que hablaba en voz baja con mi padre._

- ¿Mamá? – _Pregunte abriendo los ojos mirándolos._

- Naruto – _suspiro aliviada abrazándome_ - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho dattebane? – _preguntó tocándome la frente y luego la mejilla_.

- Algo… - _murmure intentando sentarme y congelándome en el momento por el dolor de las costillas._

- No te muevas – _ordenó mi padre_ - la doctora dijo que descansaras…

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – _pregunté algo confuso. Estaba en el baño a punto de ir a comer con los chicos del salón y… llegó Logan. Cierto, el idiota se volvió loco y empezó a golpearme._

- Tu amigo Sasuke le aviso a la enfermera y ella te llamó una ambulancia dattebane…

- Te cargo hasta la enfermería, no olvides eso – _dijo mi padre dándome palmadas en una pierna_ – Ese es un buen chico…

- ¿Y logan? _– pregunte._

- Se lo llevaron a chametla… - _dijo una tercera voz entrando_ - ¿se puede?

- Por supuesto jovencito –_ dijo mi padre sonriendo._

- Perdonen la intromisión… - _dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta detrás de el_ – Lo van a expulsar… a Logan – _dijo acercándose._

- ¿Expulsar? Que bueno – _dije con media sonrisa._

- Si, bueno – _empezó mi padre_ – yo demandaría a la familia si pudiera, pero tu madre no me deja…

- No tiene caso, la familia no tiene la culpa, el niño esta enfermo, además el castigo de tener que vivir con un chico con personalidad múltiple es suficiente dattebane… y a Naru-chan no le paso nada grave, solo unos moretones…

- ¿Naru-chan? – _murmuró con burla sasuke._

- Gracias a este jovencito _– añadió mi padre _– de nuevo, muchas gracias…

- oh, no se preocupe haría eso por cualquier amigo – _dijo ligeramente sonrojado._

- Valla, Sasuke Uchiha apenado ¿Quién lo diría? – _dije con sorna._

- ¿Uchiha? – _preguntó mi padre, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y la entre abrió dejando ver a un adolescente muy parecido a Sasuke._

- Disculpen, estúpido hermano menor ya vinimos por ti… - _dijo el chico, Sasuke bufo._

- ¿Hermano? Creí que no tenias hermanos… - _alcé una ceja y sonreí._

- Así que eso dijo eh… ya me las pagaras – _dijo el chico repentinamente divertido._

- ¿Itachi? – _Pregunto mi padre sorprendido._

* * *

><p>El día había sido todo un descanso para el pobre de Naruto, conoció a sus compañeros y a algunos mas, pero al final a termino cagando una acción de alguien zafado. Esperemos que esta sea la ultima vez que veamos a Logan por aquí.<p>

De nuevo me disculpo, no es escusa, pero mi teclado esta muuuy mal, ¡se le cayo una tecla! D: ya quiero tener una Lap nueva, por que si de por si tengo mis errores de dedo, ahora con letras faltantes jamas me van a entender. Me avisan si esta muy del asco la escritura y me volveré a dar el tiempo para revisarla :)

¿Les gusto el capitulo? es importante que me lo digan, por que a veces siento que me excedo o que puse cosas demasiado innecesarias. Y bueno las reviso y las cambio pero en ocasiones se me pasa cambiarlas y bueno... ahí me dicen xD

gracias por leer y pos sus comentarios de veras que me animan a seguir escribiendo :)

Por cierto me he dado cuenta que pongo mucho "Bueno..." D: no se como se me pego la palabra pero me dicen si les molesta y dejo de hacerlo xD


	9. Como nos conocimos

**¡oh ****dios!**

¿quien demonios es tobi? ¿madara? ¿obito? casi me da algo cuando leo el capitulo D:

bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo pero es mi trauma de la semana.

Tuve un problema con la publicación, la letra cursiva se juntaba toda y no se por que asi que este capitulo no tiene en cursiva la narración.

los uchiha y los namikaze/uzumaki tienen una historia, una que se cuenta vagamente en este capitulo, es un resumen no lo voy a detallar, pero creo que es suficiente para entenderlo, después de todo no es tan complicado. también hay un pensamiento de naruto sobre Kou, puede que sea una lata pero al final es su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Acto nueve: Como nos conocimos<strong>

- Pasen por favor – invitó mi padre.

- Siéntanse como en su casa dattebane…

Los Uchihas entraron por la puerta de mi casa. Fugaku era todo un personaje, desde mi altura se miraba altísimo, aun que solo era poco mas alto que mi padre, parecía bastante agradable pero en el entrecejo tenia algunas arrugas y en la frente otras pocas, seguramente fruncía mucho el ceño y se preocupaba mucho. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, lucia mucho mas joven de lo que seguramente era, casi no tenía arrugas, solo unas pocas de la risa. Itachi sonreía, no habia parado de sonreír desde que lo conocí, si que era diferente a Sasuke, principalmente por esas extrañas marcas en su rostro, que parecían ojeras. Y por último Sasuke, bueno… Sasuke es Sasuke.

Todos estaban correctamente vestidos, su ropa estaba perfectamente planchada, y combinaba entre ellos, todos traían tonos de azul similares.

- Muchas gracias – decía la madre de sasuke.

- Aun es temprano, la reservación es a las 4 ¿Por qué no se sientan? – mi padre les indico que siguieran a la izquierda, hacia la sala.

Todos se movieron y sentaron, yo por mi parte me quede parado al lado de Sasuke, Kou intentaba llamar la atención como siempre y habia encontrado un objetivo, Itachi, el cual parecía encantado jugando con él. Pronto la conversación de los adultos se dirigió a los viejos tiempos y yo ya sabia que era lo que me pedirían, solo estaba esperando a que preguntaran, Sasuke me miraba, pero no hallaba la oportunidad para hablar entre todo ese ruido ¡era increíble cuando escándalo podían hacer solo 6 personas!

- Naruto, ¿podrías traer los álbumes? Están en el armario del cuarto de atrás dattebane… - ahí estaba, los álbumes, ¿Qué otra manera de mirar el pasado? Era obvio que me pedirían que los trajera.

De repente sentí que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí y me puse nervioso, solo asentí y caminé. Aun sintiendo algunas miradas en mi espalda me dirigí al cuarto de la lavadora, después, salí al patio abriendo la extremadamente escandalosa puerta.

Mi patio es considerablemente grande, vivir en una esquina es algo beneficioso, los patios generalmente son mas grandes, lo se por comparación, mis vecinos del barrio tienen patios mucho mas pequeños. Y podría ser mucho más grande, pero al final en la esquina mis padres construyeron un cuarto, para guardar los trastos viejos, como álbumes y la ropa de otras temporadas. Es lo que se hace cuando no tienes un sótano. Le llamamos simplemente "el cuartito de atrás".

Mientras busco la caja llena de álbumes que me pidió mi madre me pongo a pensar ¿Cómo demonios termine así? En mi propia casa, intimidado por un grupo de personas, pues todo empezó ayer, en el hospital.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

- Perdonen la intromisión… - dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta detrás de él – Lo van a expulsar… a Logan – dijo acercándose.

- ¿Expulsar? Que bueno – dije con media sonrisa.

- Si, bueno – empezó mi padre – yo demandaría a la familia si pudiera, pero tu madre no me deja…

- No tiene caso, la familia no tiene la culpa, el niño esta enfermo, además el castigo de tener que vivir con un chico con personalidad múltiple es suficiente dattebane… y a Naru-chan no le paso nada grave, solo unos moretones…

- ¿Naru-chan? – murmuró con burla sasuke.

- Gracias a este jovencito – añadió mi padre – de nuevo, muchas gracias…

- oh, no se preocupe haría eso por cualquier amigo – dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

- Valla, Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado ¿Quién lo diría? – dije con sorna.

- ¿Uchiha? – preguntó mi padre, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y la entre abrió dejando ver a un adolescente muy parecido a Sasuke.

- Disculpen, estúpido hermano menor ya vinimos por ti… - dijo el chico, Sasuke bufó.

- ¿Hermano? Creí que no tenias hermanos… - alcé una ceja y sonreí.

- Así que eso dijo eh… ya me las pagará – dijo el chico repentinamente divertido.

- ¿Itachi? – Preguntó mi padre sorprendido.

El chico reacciono al nombre mirando a mi padre, luciendo algo confundido y sorprendido, entonces itachi debía ser su nombre, ¿de donde conocía mi padre al hermano de sasuke?

- ¿Minato-san, kushina-san? – El chico pasó de la confusión a la alegría abriendo completamente la puerta de la habitación y dando unos pasos adelante - ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar dattebane, ¿tus padres como han estado?

- Están en el pasillo ¿quieren que les llame?

No hubo momento para responder por que ya habia salido de la habitación, pronto, teníamos a todos los uchihas metidos en el cuarto.

- ¡Fugaku! – saludó alegre mi padre dándole un abraso amistoso al de sasuke - ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Dónde has estado hombre? ¡No has cambiado nada!

- ¡Tu también sigues igual! – dijo asombrado el padre de sasuke separando el abrazo.

- ¡Mikoto, que alegría verte dattebane! – ambas madres se abrasaron, las dos tenían unas sonrisas enormes.

- ¡kushina, tan risueña como siempre!...

Era una escena de lo más extraña, que Sasuke y yo mirábamos con asombro, dirigiéndonos miradas confusas de vez en cuando y luego volviendo a ver a nuestros padres. El hermano de Sasuke, itachi, se nos acerco con una sonrisa picara, se miraba tan diferente de Sasuke, el si parecía poder sonreír sin esconderse.

- soy itachi, mucho gusto – se presento mirándome – y tu eres Naruto – afirmó.

- ¿me conoces? – él solo asintió y sonrió mas.

- Ambos lucen muy graciosos – se burló sacudiéndonos el cabello.

- No es gracioso, itachi – murmuró mordazmente Sasuke acomodándose el fleco - ¿de donde se conocen?

- si, eso… ¿de donde? - alcance a decir.

- son viejos amigos, mira como es la vida, hasta parece novela, aun que esto – dijo señalando una venda que tenia en mi brazo, la que apropósito apenas habia notado en ese momento – de acuerdo con la manera en la que se reencontraron, esto promete ser una serie de drama…

- deja de decir estupideces itachi…

Sasuke parecía tener alguna clase de rencor no oculto hacia su hermano, lo miraba con desprecio, lo que me pareció interesante, era curioso como hace unos días no quería saber nada de él y ahora me encontraba con una curiosidad bastante extraña por conocerlo.

Los hermanos uchiha empezaron a discutir, y como no me interesaba regrese a ver a los adultos.

- Así que este es tu hijo – comentó fugaku, el padre de sasuke.

- Así es – afirmó mi padre – y el tuyo lo salvó… bueno, medio salvó de una paliza…

- eso escuche – dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona - ¿Cómo podrás agradecérnoslo?

- ¿Qué tal una comida? – propuso mi madre que ya habia terminado de hacer escándalo por encontrarse con la madre de Sasuke "Mikoto".

Itachi avanzó hacia su padre interesado por la conversación, juzgando por la sonrisa del chico le habia ganado la discusión a su hermano.

- ¿tu sabias que se conocían? – preguntó en un susurro sasuke.

- no sabia que tenias un hermano, mira si voy a saber que tus padres y los míos se conocen dattebayo…

- ¿entonces esta bien? – preguntó mi padre.

- ¡por supuesto! – Exclamó mikoto – no nos perderíamos esta oportunidad por nada del mundo…

- entonces mañana a las tres dattebane…

Sasuke y yo nos miramos extrañados, pero al mismo tiempo era como si algo finalmente encajara. Nuestros padres se conocían, itachi sabia quien era yo, así que en algún momento de nuestras vidas debimos de encontrarnos, y esa podía ser la razón de que sintiéramos que nos conocíamos. Si, ahora si que parecía estar resuelto el enigma.

En cuanto los uchihas se fueron pregunte de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Fuimos juntos a la universidad – dijo mi padre recogiendo mis cosas, ya estábamos listos para irnos.

- Mikoto y yo estudiamos administración, juntas dattebane…

- ¿Qué no eres laboratorista química? – pregunte confundido.

- Si, pero primero estudie administración… bueno, Mikoto y yo estábamos en el mismo salón y éramos muy unidas dattebane…

- Yo y fugaku estábamos en el mismo equipo de baloncesto… - explicó mi padre - sabes, ellos son la razón de que tu y Kou estén aquí…

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunte aun mas desconcertado, parecía que las respuestas solo me llevaban a mas preguntas.

- Mikoto y Fugaku para ese entonces ya estaban comprometidos – decía mi madre acomodándome el cabello y luego ayudándome a bajar de la cama – A mi tu padre me caía muy mal dattebane – dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, y yo no pude evitar sonreír también pero divertido.

- Pero a mi tu madre me encantaba… así que fugaku, como novio de la mejor amiga de tu madre… me ayudo un poco… batalle, pero al final pude conquistarla…

- Bueno, digamos que en un comienzo me cautivo su habilidad para hacer mis tareas de contabilidad dattebane… pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que tu padre verdaderamente valía la pena, y al final caí en sus brazos…

Se estaba formando un ambiente de lo mas empalagoso en la habitación, mis padres se miraban a los ojos, sonreían y lentamente se acercaban para compartir un beso. Yo me movía inquieto, no es que no estuviera disfrutando la historia, es que a mi me dan asco cuando se besan delante de mi.

- ¡Bueno! Ya entendí… - la incomodidad me hizo actuar y como si salieran de un sueño, mis padres me miraron.

- Bueno, luego itachi nació y Mikoto tuvo que dejar de estudiar, aun que volvió después – decía mi padre abriendo la puerta para salir – Fugaku y yo terminamos la universidad… luego de esa etapa de nuestra vida nos seguimos frecuentando, Sasuke nació y tu seguiste pronto… cuando tenias 3 años Fugaku se fue de Konoha, heredo la compañía de su padre recién fallecido y simplemente dejamos de frecuentarnos…

Nos paramos en la recepción, mi padre empezó a firmar unos papeles. Mi madre se agacho y me abraso.

- Tu y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos, y lloraron mucho cuando tuvieron que separarse dattebane… aun que eran pequeños, no me sorprende que no recuerden… ese chico esta muy grande, me sonaba la cara pero no lo reconocía…

- ¿y no podían seguir en contacto por teléfono dattebayo?

- Lo hicimos… pero la vida es así Naruto… el trabajo es agotador y bueno… simplemente dejamos de hablar, ellos también tenían sus problemas dattebane…

Bueno… la historia estaba bastante resumida, pero podía imaginarme el resto. Sasuke y su familia regresaron unos cuantos años después, lo metieron a la primaria espiral negro y luego a la secundaria, fue entonces cuando el y yo no conocimos, bueno, nos reencontramos, sin recordar nada, y aun así sentíamos que nos conocíamos.

Valla las vueltas que da la vida.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Y bueno, así pasó. Hoy en la mañana no fui a la escuela, mi madre quería que descansara, ya que un me dolía cuando me reía.

Íbamos a ir a un restaurante italiano de esos caros donde tenias que hacer reservación, la nuestra era hasta las cuatro, una hora después de la que citamos a los uchiha, bueno, citaron. ¿No parece tan malo verdad? Pues lo es si sueles comer a las 2 de la tarde… esperar dos horas, más lo que se tarden nuestros pedidos… es simplemente un sacrificio enorme. Sin mencionar que soy como un agujero negro cuando como… moriré de hambre antes de salir de la casa.

¿Dónde se habían metido los malditos álbumes? No estaban en el armario ni dentro de ninguna caja del montón ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Mire hacia arriba del gran armario. Habia puertas mas pequeñas arriba cerca del techo… que va, pegadas al techo. Solo mido 150, sin ayuda no podre alcanzar… pero era seguro, ahí estaban las malditas fotografías.

**Sasuke POV**

Estaba solo sentado en el sillón de una casa ajena. Mis padres hablaban animadamente con los padres de Naruto e itachi jugaba con alguien con su mismo coeficiente intelectual… el hermano menor de Naruto.

La situación no era incomoda, después de que mis padres me contaron la historia de cómo hicieron de cupidos en la universidad, me sentí mas tranquilo, por algún motivo era mas sencillo aceptar a estas personas ahora que sabia que las conocía. Seria que eran una pareja tan, agradable, el sentimiento de estar a su alrededor… en esta casa,,era familiar… como con Naruto pero menos fuerte.

Hablando del rey de tontolandia ¿Dónde estaba ese rubio dobe? Ya debería de haber regresado.

- Sasuke – llamó mi padre, inmediatamente lo mire - ¿Por qué no ayudas a Naruto? Parece que tiene problemas encontrando las fotos…

Asentí, e inmediatamente me levante y seguí los pasos del rubio, por la cocina a la izquierda y… ¿por cual de las dos puertas? Abrí la primera y… no, un baño, así que salí por la segunda, a fondo habia una habitación con la puerta abierta, si, ahí debía de estar.

Cuando entre bueno… fue raro. Lo primero que mire fue el trasero del dobe, tambaleándose junto con el resto de su cuerpo sobre un montón de cajas mal acomodadas… la puerta superior del armario estaba abierta y su mano estirada estaba tensa mientras sujetaba una caja.

- ¿quieres ayuda dobe?

No debí de haber hablado. Se desconcentro y se desplomo en el suelo. Que suerte que esa montaña de cajas retuvo su caída, y que la caja que tenia en la mano no habia caído junto con él.

- ¡sasuke-teme! Casi me matas de un infarto dattebayo…

- deja tu el infarto, el santo golpe en la cabeza que te ibas a dar…

- ¡y lo dices asi como así!... – intentó levantarse - sasuke…. Ayúdame, no puedo salirme de esta caja dattebayo… creo que mi trasero se atoro…

- ni que lo tuvieras tan grande…

- ni que fueras quien para andar mirando mi trasero dattebayo…

**Naruto****POV**

Después de levantarme de la caja Itachi y Kou llegaron al rescate, él primero siendo el mas alto pudo alcanzar la caja de los álbumes sin dificultad. Ellos dos regresaron a la sala con los álbumes, quedándonos Sasuke y yo solos en el cuarto de atrás, acomodando el desorden que hice con las cajas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo hoy la escuela? – Pregunté mientras guardaba unos juguetes que se habían salido de su lugar.

- Como siempre, solo que Lee y Sakura me atosigaron con preguntas sobre ayer todo el día… - decía mientras colocaba una caja en la esquina.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- lo que paso, también a los demás chicos, por cierto, se burlaron de mi… ahora me llaman "príncipe"

- ¿Por qué es eso?

- esto empieza a parecer un interrogatorio… - comentó - por que dicen que tu eres la damisela en apuros y yo el príncipe azul al rescate… - lo mire con mala cara – es estúpido lo se, pero no se puede hacer nada, así son estos tipos, simplemente hay que adaptarse… estate preparado para las burlas mañana…

- ¿No hay tarea? – tome lo ultimo que estaba en el suelo, una pequeña caja decorada con dibujos de niño pequeño y la abrí.

- Un trabajo en equipo para la próxima semana, estas conmigo, por cierto…

- ¿contigo? – pregunte distraído mirando una foto que estaba en la caja.

- Aguanta tu entusiasmo… - dijo sarcástico quitándome la caja de la mano y como si fuera suya la empezó a registrar.

- No es eso datebayo, es eso – apunte a la caja, el también se quedo algo estático.

- ese soy yo – murmuró.

- ¿Eres tu? Creí que era un feto deforme… - me burlé, era obvio que era el, estaba igualito. Me fulmino con la mirada y saco la foto de dentro de la caja.

– que bebe tan feo eras – comentó.

- Tu tampoco eras la gran cosa dattebayo…

En la foto estábamos el y yo de pequeños, sobre la cama del cuarto de mis padres, vestidos con mamelucos idénticos pero de diferentes colores.

- Bueno, si tenía alguna duda eso lo resuelve dattebayo…

- No me acuerdo de esto – dijo tomando otra foto, en esta teníamos más edad, seguro fue tomada antes de que los Uchiha se mudaran de Konoha, estábamos en el porche de una casa bastante grande.

- Éramos pequeños – justifique tomando la caja y sacando otra foto, en esta estaba yo sobre los brazos de Itachi – tu hermano es una buena persona ¿Por qué dijiste que eras hijo único?

- jamás lo entenderías – me devolvió la caja – no eres hermano menor… Los hermanos mayores apestan…

- pues gracias por lo que me toca dattebayo… - guarde la caja en una mas grande y me levante - ¿Por qué parece que lo odias?

- Itachi tiene doble cara – explicó – me molesta mucho que con todos los demás, incluidos mis padres, se comporte de una manera y a mi me trate del asco… disfruta haciéndome enojar, supongo que decir que era hijo único fue de cierto modo una pequeña venganza silenciosa y….

Ya no lo escuche, yo era así con Kou, me encantaba verlo molesto, ganarle, y si comparaba mi actitud con las demás personas a como actuaba con el, simplemente era todo lo contrario. Como si yo también tuviera dos caras.

- ¿lo odias? – pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Qué si lo odias dattebayo

- pues… no podría decir que lo odio… - se detuvo a pensar un momento - simplemente me molesta… aun que a veces creo que si lo odio…

Me quede pensando. Si era así como se sentía Sasuke ¿Kou también? Se que es un pequeño niño sin cerebro de 4 años, pero ¿y si al final terminábamos odiándonos? Eso seria horrible. Por mas que odie que quiera llamar la atención a cada rato y que… bueno, que sea así como es él, sigue siendo mi hermano y no me gustaría que terminara como Sasuke cuando fuera grande.

- sin ofender – se me salió.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

- lo siento, se me escapo de la mente…

- ¿sin ofender por que? – preguntó con suspicacia.

- Naruto, Sasuke – gritaba mi madre desde donde están las lavadoras – ya nos vamos – anunció.

- no es nada, ahora vámonos dattebayo… me muero de hambre…

* * *

><p>desde aqui las cosas estan algo mas calmadas, la historia se va a acelerar en momentos ya que como todos sabemos hay momentos en nuestras vidas en los que no ocurre nada interesante, y no vale la pena contar estos momentos.<p>

espero que les haya gustado. nos leemos.

lo lamento, si no he respondido algun review, no estoy entera, me enferme en esta semana, bueno me termine de enfermar y a pesar de que estoy mejor aun ando algo mala. cuando este en una mejor condicion los respondo n.n pero igual ¡gracias por sus comentarios!


	10. Preparando la fiesta

Perdónenme la tardanza pero… la verdad no tengo escusa, es que estaba entusiasmada escribiendo otro fic que quería subir para noviembre, pero terminare haciéndolo después, ya les avisare a ver si les gusta.

Bueno, ahora si que batalle algo en este capitulo, sasu y Naru ya están formando una amistad y son momentos como que de paz, asi que no tenia ni idea de que poner para que no sucedieran las cosas tan seguido, asi que pensé que como es la época pondría una fiesta de haloween. Aun que la fiesta llegara para el siguiente lunes.

Después de la cena, solo pasan dos semanas, asi que no esperen que sean super amigos del alma todavía xD

De antemano gracias por leer n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Acto diez: preparando la fiesta<strong>

La comida con los Uchihas no fue como yo lo hubiera esperado, fue más animada de lo que pensé, y también mas incomoda de lo que imagine.

Al principio estaba preocupado de que el ambiente del restaurante, que es como para gente muy elegante, y que la actitud de los Uchiha, que por apariencia parece ser seria, hiciera que mi familia y yo termináramos en ridículo por hablar mucho y reírnos muy fuerte. Pero no tuvimos ese problema. Principalmente por que la familia de Sasuke no fue como creí.

La conversación fue tan animada entre nuestros padres, que los que se llevaron la vergüenza solo fuimos Sasuke y yo, que sí estábamos intentando mantenernos acorde. En cambio ellos se rieron como locos de no se que anécdota e incluso se pararon a bailar con una canción –cuando obviamente nadie estaba bailando- Fue lo más vergonzoso de toda mi vida. Uno pensaría que el suplicio se terminaría cuando saliéramos del restaurante, pero no conformes nuestros padres nos hicieron correr de este. Terminamos comiendo en un puesto de mariscos por que ni la comida nos había traído para cuando nos pidieron que nos fuéramos del otro lugar. Y después de ahí paseamos por el parque que está frente a mi casa, donde igual nos avergonzaron subiéndose a los juegos de niños.

- Mis padres nunca se comportan de esta manera – me dijo Sasuke mientras caminábamos sobre la arena que rodeaba los juegos.

- Mi padre nunca se comporta así tampoco dattebayo, de mi madre y kou si podía esperarlo…

- Creo que tus padres son mala influencia – una sonrisa burlona cruzo su rostro.

- Si bueno, a veces parece que así es…

- Es algo irónico, ellos siempre me piden que no actué de esa manera y luego terminan siendo ellos los que se vuelven locos – me dijo.

- Los padres suelen contradecirse a menudo dattebayo… los adultos están locos…

Nos sentamos en silencio, mirando como kou y mi madre se lanzaban de un tobogán, con Mikoto e itachi siguiéndoles detrás. Era algo incomodo, toda la gente alrededor estaba mirando como mi madre se reía como loca, y como luego de tocar el suelo empezaba a corretear a Itachi y Mikoto. Si todos hubieran tenido la edad de kou no seria una imagen tan extraña. Luego nuestros padres se unieron a ellos, y Sasuke y yo intentábamos esconder nuestros parecidos con esos hombres que ahora parecían jugar al lobo feroz pervertido persiguiendo a nuestras madres. Esas cosas no se hacen en público… ni a solas… ni se piensan.

- Me dan miedo – murmuré – están mas locos con tus papas alrededor…

- Debieron ser muy unidos… - dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada - mi padre no pierde la compostura con gente que apenas conoce o amigos no muy cercanos…

- Mi papá es igual, solo con sus amigos se quita la mascara de amargado…

Ambos suspiramos, y fue entonces cuando aquella escena me pareció muy absurda, quiero decir, ya me habia parecido absurda, adultos jugando como si fueran niños. Pero hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo que realmente era absurdo de la escena, que nosotros los niños que deberían de estar disfrutando, estábamos suspirando y quejándonos como ancianos de 80 años. ¡Era ridículo! ¿Por qué teníamos que sentirnos avergonzados? Se la están pasando de lo mejor y en lugar de estar aquí sentadotes deberíamos de estar allá pasándola bien con ellos, sin preocuparnos de las miradas de esos desconocidos.

Miré a Sasuke, que también me miraba.

- Tenemos 12 y 13 años – me dijo - ¿y estamos aquí sentados?

Parecía haber estado pensando lo mismo que yo. Sonreímos, él como siempre una media sonrisa, y salimos corriendo hacia los toboganes donde estaban nuestras madres.

Al final fue una tarde divertida, cuando dejo de importarnos lo que pensaran de nosotros y empezamos a disfrutar del momento, de verdad pudimos gozar de la compañía de nuestros padres y hermanos. Pudimos pasarla bien, cuando empezamos a actuar acorde a nuestra edad y no a lo que se espera de nosotros, a lo que la sociedad espera de nosotros.

– Mis padres, principalmente mi padre – me decía Sasuke mientras comíamos un helado - siempre me piden que me comporte bien… que no haga el ridículo, y que sea… bueno, un robot y el hijo perfecto… que actúe acorde a mi edad… nunca le habia visto nada extraño a permanecer serio y no hablar a menos que me lo pidieran, o sentarme quietecito en lugar de jugar en los juegos… pero hoy gracias a tus padres y a ti, me di cuenta de que _esto_ es lo que es comportarse acorde a mi edad… Desde ahora pienso no llevar a tal extremo lo de "comportarme" al menos disfrutare de esta clase de cosas cuando pueda…

- Eso es una buena idea dattebayo… a ver si así dejas de ser un amargado – añadí con malicia.

Antes de que pudiera responderme nuestros padres llegaron con nosotros.

- Va a haber un juego de baloncesto – anunció mi padre – fugaku y yo vamos a ir ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

- ¿Ahora? – preguntamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Empieza en una hora – dijo fugaku.

- ¿y la escuela? – preguntó Sasuke con suspicacia, seguro pensaba que su padre no recordaba ese pequeño punto, probablemente el mío tampoco.

- ¡Es Konoha contra Suna! – exclamó mi padre – y tampoco vamos a llegar en la madrugada…

- ¿Entonces que dicen? – fugaku sonrió como Sasuke lo hace – solo por hoy…

Ambos asentimos sonrientes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

El juego fue muy divertido, la verdad yo no soy del tipo deportivo, pero sentí una satisfacción interna increíble al ver a mi padre al lado de su amigo, por primera vez en mi vida lo vi con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, y una gran sonrisa. Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a verlo con el ceño fruncido después de llegar del despacho y que su actitud de repente nos amargue a todos. Tiene un asombroso poder de atracción, no se como llamarlo, pero es como si todo lo que siente, el humor en el que esta, ya sea malo o bueno, siempre termina arrastrando a los demás. Pasa cuando llega estresado, una bomba estalla en mi casa y terminamos todos enojados por nada, y ahora mismo que esta sumamente feliz, tanto que se le sale por los poros, es exactamente lo mismo, su felicidad de alguna manera se traspasa hacia mí, y me siento muy feliz.

Pero no me siento feliz solo por eso, estoy feliz por que siento que estoy formado un nuevo vinculo, por que me emociona la idea de tener una amistad que dure a través de los años como la de mi padre con fugaku. No se por que dudo tanto en llamar a alguien amigo, Sasuke me ha demostrado que puede ser un verdadero amigo, me ayudo cuando me sentía mal, hizo eso por alguien a quien apenas conocía, o que pensaba que apenas conocía, además de que me salvo del demente de logan, y no me siento incomodo estado con el. Podrá ser serio en ocasiones y muy directo, pero también tiene un lado oculto, él lo dijo, siempre fue como se lo pidieron, nunca como quiso, siempre comportarse de esa manera tan perfecta le afecto en su verdadera forma de ser.

Yo quiero conocer al verdadero Sasuke, y lo he decidido, después de lo que hemos pasado en estos días, ya no dudare en llamarle amigo. No se como resultaran las cosas, por que como me paso con Kimimaro, ahora se que todo puede pasar, pero esperare que el tiempo diga lo que va a ocurrir. Y no me apresurare a los hechos, que puedo echarlo todo a perder.

- No puedo creer que Suna ganara – se quejaba mi padre con fugaku.

- No estaban en condición, los jugadores de ahora no son como los de antes… - decía fugaku.

- Nosotros los hubiéramos destrozado – grito de repente mi padre, fugaku rió.

- Sasuke – él me miro, aun sonreía por la escena que estaba mirando, a nuestros padres – no, nada – sonreí ligeramente. Ya no iba a volver a pedir amistad con una pregunta, mejor forjare una con acciones, momentos y recuerdos.

- Vamos si quieres decir algo dilo, sin pena – me animo, pero yo negué – no seas dobe…

- ¿Por qué me insultas? ¡Teme!

- Me recuerdan a nosotros – le dijo mi padre a fugaku.

- Tú eras más maricón – dijo con sorna fugaku.

- eres un cabrón – lo fulmino con la mirada mi padre, y luego ambos empezaron a reír.

Nosotros nos miramos y sonreímos, si, eso parecía el inicio de una nueva amistad, una amistad entre familias como esas que se miran en la televisión.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Poco mas de dos semanas han pasado, desde entonces Sasuke, Lee y yo somos inseparables, uno pensaría que solo seriamos el teme y yo como el dúo dinámico o algo por el estilo, pero es que a lee también lo considero un muy buen amigo, tanto o mas que Sasuke, ya que él ha estado ahí desde hace tiempo. Y no es como que no me relaciono con idate, Sakura y los demás, de hecho también lo hago, siempre estamos en grupo, pero con los que mas hablo y que de alguna manera me conocen mas son ellos dos, con ellos me siento en la libertad de hablar sobre mis problemas y mis disgustos, y ellos hacen lo mismo. Los inicios son muy bonitos, me recuerdan a cuando empecé a ser amigo de Kimimaro.

Y hablando de Kimimaro, no me mira ni me habla, es como si yo no estuviera, el día después del juego de baloncesto que llegue con las vendas y los moretes, ni siquiera me pregunto que sucedió, vale que parecía que todo el lugar se habia enterado pero una simple pregunta de "¿estas bien?" o "¿Qué te paso?" hubiera estado bien. Aun así nada, literalmente ya no existo. Y no entiendo por que pero eso me molesta mucho ¿no soy un egoísta? No me gusta verlo divertirse con sus nuevos amigos, me hierve la sangre cuando lo escucho reírse, es estúpido, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. A veces pienso incluso que seria mejor no tener sentimientos. Pero luego pienso que me estaría perdiendo de muchas cosas solo por evitarme una molestia.

Cosas como mi nueva amistad con lee, Sasuke y Sakura, esta ultima no es mi confidente pero es muy agradable, me gusta estar alrededor de ella, puede que me guste un poco, o mucho, no se, siempre me han gustado niñas al azar, por su apariencia mas que nada. Y me gustan con carácter fuerte como mi madre, Sakura es linda y tiene carácter, podría ser solo una de tantas más, así que no le doy mucha importancia a lo que siento por ella, puede pasárseme como lo que sentí por la hermana de mi mejor amigo de la infancia Gaara, su hermana Temari era mayor, pero me gustaba mucho aun que ahora no me llama para nada la atención, ella también es bonita y de buen carácter, tengo un patrón, así que no me sorprende que me sienta algo atraído por Sakura. Ya dije, me gusta tenerla a mi lado, pero estoy seguro que no es amor.

Con respecto al resto del grupo, el fin de semana pasado nos reunimos en un parque y jugué futbol con ellos, pero solo sirvió para asegurar lo que ya sabía, apesto en los deportes de pelota. Aun que puede ser que el no conocer las reglas me afecte.

A pesar de no saber jugar deportes, en el salón y los recesos hay ocasiones en los que nos reunimos todos. Aun no pasa tanto tiempo y no los conozco muy bien, de hecho no conozco muy bien ni siquiera a lee y a Sasuke, por dios son solo dos semanas, tendría que ser Sherlock Holmes para saberlo todo de ellos en ese tiempo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

El miércoles de la última semana de octubre estábamos todos dentro del salón, los chicos y el grupo de Sasuke… bueno ¿nuestro grupo? Si, mi grupo y todos los chicos estaban hablando, mientras que yo… hacia una tarea que olvide.

- maldito resumen – murmuraba mientras terminaba de transcribir la tarea de Sasuke, jamás habia copeado, pero esto era una emergencia… ya saben, si saco malas calificaciones mi padre me mata.

- Entonces en eso quedamos – decía dozu levantándose de su asiento – vamos chicos a jugar futbol…

Mire de reojo, todos los "deportistas" salían del salón con un balón en manos. Punto final… al fin habia terminado, y… miré el reloj de mi celular, aun me quedan 44 minutos de receso… soy rápido.

- ¡Naruto! – Me gire para ver a Sakura - ¿ya terminaste? – Asentí – ven acércate…

Al llegar con los demás me senté en una silla - ¿Qué sucede?

- Voy a hacer una fiesta dobe – dijo Sasuke entregándome una tarjeta – fiesta de disfraces este sábado, en mi casa a las 8…

- Eh…

- el croquis viene detrás de la tarjeta – me dijo, la giré, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el mapa, menos mal por que mi madre siempre se pierde cuando maneja.

- No puedes faltar – dijo Idate sonriendo.

- Y no puedes entrar sin disfraz – me advirtió lee – ahora vamos a desayunar…

Todos nos levantamos, pero antes de salir idate y Sasuke me retuvieron en la entrada – agarren mesa, nosotros los alcanzamos – les dijo a las chicas y a lee, idate.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

- Vamos a jugarles una broma a las chicas… - dijo el teme con media sonrisa - ¿te apuntas?

- o también vamos a tener que asustarte a ti – me amenazo idate.

- ¿me queda de otra? Esta bien dattebayo…

- Les avisare a los demás – idate parecía complacido mientras salía corriendo del salón.

- ¿Cambia en algo que yo me incluya?

- No, pero idate es un entusiasta de las bromas, avisar que mas personas se nos unen a la broma es su manera de emocionar a los demás…

- Esta medio loco – comenté.

- Solo es muy animado, por cierto, tu vas a llegar a mi casa temprano máximo a las 4 ¿entendiste?

- ¿Por qué?

- me vas a ayudar a decorar…

- a ¡que bonito dattebayo! Abusar de tus amigos…

- ¿si no para que están? – dijo en broma empezando a caminar.

- Bueno, ya me tocara ¡de veras!

El resto de la semana nos la pasamos planeando bien la broma, "ajustándola" al numero de personas que éramos, incluso hicieron un mapa de la localización que tendríamos. Idate fue el que planeo todo con detalle, desde los disfraces hasta los instrumentos. A mi me pareció demasiado sencillo escuchar el plan, pero conseguir las cosas el viernes fue todo menos sencillo, me sentí atosigado… será que no soy del tipo de personas que pueden con grandes responsabilidades, si con esta pequeña me agobio.

Al final parecía que estaba todo listo, solo quedaba que fuera sábado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El sábado a las 3 y media ya estaba listo con mi mochila donde llevaba dos disfraces, uno para la fiesta y otro para asustar a las chicas. Mi madre para variarle un poco no se perdió y llegué a tiempo.

- Ya llegamos – estaciono el carro frente a una casona.

- ¿Es enserio? – Estaba incrédulo - ¿aquí vive Sasuke?

No solo estábamos en el barrio mas caro y bonito de Konoha, también estábamos frente a la que parecía ser la casa moderna mas increíble de todas. Estaba hecha de mucho cristal, podía ver el interior de la sala de la casa de Sasuke con claridad, tenia el piso de madera y hasta un mini bar, y… dios como lo envidio en estos momentos.

- Vamos – mi madre se bajó de carro y yo la seguí.

Después de cerrar el carro nos acercamos a la puerta de hierro, donde pude ver con mas claridad el patio delantero de la casa del teme. Tenia mucho pasto y un caminito de piedras que llevaba a la entrada de madera, al lado izquierdo habia una fuente de piedra de buen tamaño, con una pequeña estatua del símbolo de la familia uchiha, alrededor de esta habían flores de muchos tipos y del lado derecho, un techo de madera bajo el cual habían sillas y una mesa, como las que ponen en las albercas.

Mi madre toco el timbre y la señora Mikoto no tardo en salir de la casa.

- Hola ¡pasen, pasen! – animadamente abrió la puerta y entramos a la casa – Naruto-kun, Sasuke salió con su padre a hacer compras de ultimo minuto, si quieres puedes ir a su cuarto esta subiendo las escaleras hasta el fondo a la derecha… - con una sonrisa me indicó el camino a las escaleras.

- gracias…

Mientras subía por las escaleras me quede mirando todo lo que me rodeaba, la sala era espectacular, tenia un aire de oficina pero con un toque familiar, con fotos en los estantes y cuadros colgados en la pared.

Al llegar al segundo piso me encontré con que solo habían 4 puertas, sinceramente pensé que habían unas 100 o algo por el estilo, aun que estaban bastante separadas, seguramente son cuartos grandes.

A fondo a la derecha… el cuarto de Sasuke esta donde debería de ir el baño según las series de televisión, ya me burlare de él. Entre al cuarto y…

- ¿itachi? ¿No es el cuarto de Sasuke?

- eh… - rápidamente cerro el cajón del armario y se volvió a verme - ¡naruto-kun! – sonriendo sospechosamente se acerco a mi y me dio un abraso - ¿Qué haces tu por aquí? – preguntó separándose.

- Sasuke me dijo que llegara temprano – respondí con suspicacia - ¿no es el cuarto de Sasuke? – volví a preguntar.

- claro que si, es que le estaba guardando la ropa – me dedico una sonrisa y me tomo de los hombros moviéndome para cambiar de lugar conmigo, ahora el estaba cerca dela puerta – nos vemos Naruto-kun…

- sospechoso – susurre cuando cerró la puerta detrás de el, y mire la habitación.

Era espaciosa como pensé. Una cama con fundas azul oscuro en la esquina alejada de la gran pared de vidrio, con muchas mas almohadas de las que necesitaba, arriba de esta un estante con libros, revistas y alguna que otra chuchería, al lado un pequeño mueble con una lámpara y un teléfono… tiene su propio teléfono. Del lado derecho habia una pared de vidrio no muy grande, donde habia un escritorio con un computador de hogar, su mochila en la silla de rueditas y varios cuadernos apilados sobre el escritorio, al lado de este donde terminaba la pared de vidrio estaba el armario que era bastante grande. Frente a mi un gran mueble con demasiados videojuegos y varias consolas, con un televisor gigante y un equipo de sonido que lucia bastante bien. Increíble, incluso tiene una mesa en el centro de su cuarto con sillones puff de colores oscuros alrededor. ¡Adoro esta habitación! Aun si es blanca sin color esta genial.

Me acerque a los videojuegos, muchos eran de peleas y guerra, habia otros que si conocía como super mario, ese para wii, un juego de ninjas basado en la película de mi tío jiraiya que juego en la casa de nagato. Un wii, un Xbox… ¿los señores uchihas no querrán adoptarme?

Seguí mi camino hacia la cama y parándome sobre ella sin tenis, empecé a ver el estante, habían muchos libros que estaban casi como nuevos, y revistas que estaban mas gastadas que las trusas de mi papá, luego habia una pequeña caja negra como alcancía y al agitara sonó mucho dinero. Habia una caja de zapatos blanca que decía "no abrir" ¿será psicología inversa o es estúpido? La abrí y no encontré gran cosa, algunas cartas, papeles doblados, una pequeña cajita que tenia dentro una cadenita con el dije de la familia uchiha, muy parecida a la que usa Sasuke.

- ¡Metiche! – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de sentir un gran dolor en mi parte trasera.

- ¡Teme! ¿¡quien te dio permiso para golpearme el trasero! – me gire para verlo molesto.

- Dice "no abrir" – se cruzo de brazos y me miro con reproche aun que era obvio que solo estaba jugando, por su sonrisa digo.

- ¿Y esperabas que hiciera caso dattebayo?

- tienes razón, eres tan dobe que seguro no sabes ni leer…

- ¿Te quedaste sin insultos o es lo primero que se te ocurrió? Además ¡que demonios! ¿Me golpeas por ver nada? ¡Ahí no hay nada interesante! – de un salto llegue a suelo y también me cruce de brazos.

- ¿Nada interesante? – Preguntó - ¿no leíste las cartas?

- no soy tan metido, pero ahora me dio curiosidad…

- son chantaje – me dijo tomándola – me las encontré ayer en el bote de basura de itachi y por mientras las escondí aquí…

- eso explica por que itachi estaba husmeando en tus cajones dattebayo…

- ¿abrió mi cuarto? Bastardo…

- bueno ¿vamos a decorar o que?

- claro, claro, déjame esconder esto primero…

Después de que Sasuke escondió las cartas de itachi para quien sabe quien, bajamos a la sala, pero no nos quedamos ahí, pasamos de largo por la cocina hasta salir al patio. Una alberca mucho pasto, una gran mesa con un mantel blanco para poner la comida y un asador de ladrillos al fondo, era enorme en tamaño pero no tenia plantas mas que un gran árbol al fondo al lado del cobertizo y arbustos cerca de la barda de piedra.

Empezamos por sacar las decoraciones y colocando las telarañas, los zombies falsos saliendo de atrás de los arbustos, las arañas inflando los globos y colgándolos, al menos fueron dos horas las que nos tardamos en acomodarlo todo y aun teníamos que esperar a que fuera un poco mas tarde para poder poner la comida que la madre de Sasuke preparaba y la botana, ¡iba a haber hasta una fuente de chamoy y otra de chocolate!

- Idate me habló, dice que ya vienen para preparar la broma…

- ¿enserio podemos usarla? Me preocupa que nos vallan a regañar dattebayo…

- esta abandonada, la gente ni se acerca ahí…

- Esta bien… por cierto, increíble alberca dattebayo –me agache a meter la mano al agua, estaba fresca, y con el calor que hace - ¿no nos vamos a meter?

- si quieres mañana – dijo pasándome una bolsa de sabritas, nuestra botana mientras esperábamos a los demás.

- ¿mañana?

- si, tu te quedas a dormir hoy…

* * *

><p>Tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo les gusta el formato? Asi como lo he subido o con la letrita cursiva, a mi no me molesta cambiar el formato o dejarlo asi, quiero que me digan que esta mejor para sus ojitos que después de todo son los que leen este capitulo. Por cierto gracias por leer.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, yo me conozco y tengo a veces las ideas muy revueltas por eso no se que les paresca este capitulo, de hecho con este fic me siento muy insegura xD a lo mejor creen que voy muy lento.

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios. Cuídense.


	11. No las subestimes

La broma no les saldra como pensaron, por que a su ecuacion les falto agregar la inteligencia y la fuerza que poseen las chicas de su salon.

ademas de un suceso que no dejara a naruto dormir por la noche.

la parte en cursiva sera por ahora del naruto mayor, hace rato que no pongo que narra nada xD.

por ahora por que acabo de terminar de pasar este capitulo a la compu y no tengo tiempo para poner la cursiva a lo normal, tengo tarea y aun no la hago!

anuncio al final!

* * *

><p><strong>No las subestimes<strong>

Mire a sasuke con suspicacia, era la primera vez que escuchaba lo de quedarme a dormir, ni siquiera habia pedido permiso, pero el se escuchaba bastante seguro de lo que decía.

- ¿Y si no me dejan mis papas? – pregunté mientras comía de la bolsa de sabritas que me habia dado.

- Tu madre dijo que estaba bien, le pregunte cuando llegué y dijo que iba a ir por ropa – explicó Sasuke mientras recogía una caja con los adornos que sobraron.

- Ah bueno ¿y cuando pensabas decirme que me iba a quedar? ¿Cuándo me diera cuenta de que mi mama no llegaba por mí? ¿O cuando me pusiera histérico por que me habían abandonado?

- Vale no te enojes, no pensé que te molestaría…

Y es que no me molestaba, era más bien que me preocupaba, nunca habia dormido en ninguna casa ajena. Recuerdo la última vez que lo intente, fue hace dos años con Nagato en la casa de su abuela, si mal no recuerdo a la una de la madrugada le tuvieron que hablar a mi mamá para que fuera por mi por que tenia miedo. No puedo hacer ese ridículo otra vez, y menos en la casa de un amigo, seria mi perdición.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó arrebatándome las sabritas y caminando hacia adentro, yo me levanté y lo seguí como pollito.

- No es nada dattebayo – tengo que admitirlo, no soné muy convincente, pero es que pienso en las consecuencias, y ya me encuentro pensando en alguna escusa por la cual no quedarme a dormir.

- Va a salir bien – parecía tratar de animarme pero no lo iba a lograr.

En ese instante tocaron el timbre y al abrir la puerta todos los demás chicos de la broma llegaron con bolsas de botana y otras llenas de lo que íbamos a usar para asustar a las chicas.

- ¿¡Están listos chicos! – preguntó en un gritó Idate, a mi se me vino a la mente Bob esponja y ya me lo imaginaba cantando, y a nosotros coreando _"Bob esponja, bob esponja"_

- ¿y bien? – el mismo Idate me saco de mis pensamientos.

Sasuke y yo respondimos que si y luego saludamos a los demás, al primero a quien yo vi fue a Lee con un traje muy raro verde pegado de cuerpo entero, en cuanto notó como lo miraba me dijo "es aerodinámico, me va a ayudar a correr"… a mi la respuesta no me convenció, sin ánimos de ofender pero se miraba ridículo, y aun así el parecía encantado de tenerlo puesto.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? – pregunté intentando averiguar si tenia algún motivo oculto para estar tan orgulloso de traerlo puesto.

- Mi padre me lo dio, ¿no es genial? – evite responder con una sonrisa amable y luego mire hacia donde estaban todos los demás esperando por alguien quien me salvara.

- ¡Lee muy bien hecho! – felicitó Sasuke, no entendí muy bien el por que.

- ¿Por qué? – pareció que Lee tampoco.

- ¡Con ese disfraz asustas a cualquiera! – bien, eso fue… tendría que decir que algo malo por parte de Sasuke pero tiene razón, a mi ya me estaba dando cosa, yo si le daba todos los dulces del bote solo por que se fuera, pero Lee pareció no ofenderse, en cambio se rio con él y con los demás para luego alzar su pulgar como suele hacer.

- Bueno, aun nos queda un tiempo para que la fiesta comience – decía Idate – vamos a arreglar todo a la casa abandonada y luego nos venimos a disfrazar aquí – y sin esperar respuesta se encamino de regreso a la puerta.

La casa no estaba lejos, solo a dos cuadras donde empiezan las calles de tierra, Sasuke vivía cerca de donde terminaba la colonia de los ricachones, era por eso que habia calles de terracería cerca y casa mucho mas normales mas allá. Por lo mismo no me sorprendía que hubiera una o dos casas abandonadas.

Llegamos rápido y la encontramos enseguida, estaba en una esquina y si que lucia espeluznante. Tenia un cerco de hierro oxidado, una parte tenia un gran hueco como si una bestia se hubiera escapado y uno de los lados estaba chueco, parecía a punto de caerse, mucha maleza crecía entre el camino de piedras que dirigía a la puerta de madera desgastada y rota. Las ventanas no tenían vidrios y a ligera brisa de la tarde hacia que las cortinas sucias y rasgadas salieran de la casa como si saludaran. En el piso de arriba la madera de la casa estaba ennegrecida, seguramente se quemó en algún momento. Era seguro que no vivía nadie ahí y que la puerta del cerco estuviera atascada, nos comprobó que nadie visitaba este lugar a menos que se metieran por el hueco o se saltaran la cerca como nosotros.

La puerta no tenía perilla así que solo la abrimos con un ligero empujón, a la luz del día no lucia espeluznante pero de solo imaginarme la casa a oscuras se me helaba la sangre. Dentro no habia mucho, una pequeña cocina con muebles en muy mal estado, sin estufa y con una mesa con solo dos patas recargada en la pared.

En donde seguramente debía de estar la sala solo habia un cojín sucio en el suelo y un florero roto, además de muchos vidrios destrozados cerca del marco de ventana. El baño no tenia escusado y cuando Dozu abrió la cortina del baño nos encontramos con tres cucarachas luchando por salir y popo de rata. Subimos las escaleras con cuidado después de que haku casi se mata con un escalón podrido.

- Empiezo a preguntarme si es seguro hacer esto – comentó Lee mientras mirábamos un cuarto típico de historias de terror, de niñita con muñecas quemadas sin ojos, los juguetes en el suelo, el colchón solo con manchas negras.

- Creo que será mejor usar solo el primer piso – propuso Sasuke - ahí también hay un cuarto que podemos usar…

- ¡Pero esto es perfecto! – Exclamó Idate – vamos, las chicas estarán tan asustadas que se andarán con cuidado, además si se les atora el pie en el escalón solo lo hará más interesante…

- ¿y si se lastiman? – pregunté.

- No lo harán – Dozu le quito importancia y dejo sus bolsas sobre la cama de la habitación – dejen de preocuparse tanto y empiecen a preparar todo abajo, Haku y yo nos encargamos de aquí arriba…

Al final hicimos el agujero que hizo Haku con el pie más grande, para que cuando subieran lo miraran o en caso de que no lo miraran al menos no se lastimaran. Por lo demás los otros escalones parecían soportar todavía un poco más.

Dejamos todo en su lugar, las trampas de sonido, los objetos que saldrían de la nada, los disfraces en las posiciones de cada uno para vestirnos en cuanto empezara. Espero que todo salga bien y sin heridos, hay veces que las bromas empiezan como tales pero terminan en el hospital. Igual no tenia de que preocuparme, a mi nunca me salen las bromas, así que todo estaría bien.

Estuvimos solo media hora acomodando todo, es lo bueno de planear todo con anticipación, con planos y todo, así que solo llegamos y dejamos todo. Después nos regresamos a la casa de Sasuke y en su cuarto, todos nos empezamos a disfrazar.

El mío era simple, un disfraz de pirata que compre en una tienda, pero quería maquillarme para parecerme un poco a jack sparrow. Mi mamá y la de Sasuke nos ayudaron a pintarnos a todos, Sasuke se disfrazó de vampiro, y Dozu, disfrazado de momia, no dudo en burlarse de él diciéndole que saliera al sol a ver si no brillaba, a pesar de que según él era drácula y no Edward Cullen.

Lee dijo a final que su traje era de gimnasta, Idate se disfrazo de zombie, y maquillándose por él mismo quedo muy realista, creo que fue el mejor disfraz de todos, parecía tomarse esto del halloween muy enserio. Así, todos se disfrazaron, Omoi se disfrazó de Michael Jackson, Zaku del guason, Haku de mago, etc, etc.

Tardamos mucho en arreglarnos, tanto que mi madre y mikoto se fueron mucho antes de que saliéramos del cuarto, y para cuando terminamos y bajamos encontramos la música prendida, las luces encendidas, y a Sakura y Hotaru que hablaban sentadas en la sala de Sasuke con nuestras madres.  
>Mi mamá se despidió de mi y luego se fue, la señora Mikoto se fue a la cocina para no hacer estorbo, que extraño, al padre de Sasuke no lo habia visto y a itachi tampoco lo volví a ver.<p>

Sakura venia de diablita y hotaru de ángel, seguramente se pusieron de acuerdo.

En una hora la fiesta al fin podía decirse que habia empezado, ya todos estábamos en el patio bailando y charlando, por ahí mire a Shikamaru y Chouji, Ino llegó a saludar, de verdad habia ido mucha gente. Sasuke parecía ser muy popular, por que con todo el mundo agarraba conversación, yo por mi parte me sentí cohibido, esta clase de ambientes no son lo mío, y no tarde en sentirme incomodo, así que me dirigí a la barra donde estaban Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Shikamaru ¿Por qué no te disfrazaste? – pregunté al ver que llevaba ropa normal.

- él dice que esta disfrazado de su padre – bromeó chouji – es que son igualitos, con el mismo peinado y todo…

- Es que disfrazarse es muy problemático, además todo esto del halloween ni siquiera es un festejo de Konoha, lo adquirimos del extranjero… el día de todos los santos es lo que deberíamos de celebrar.

Cierto, el día de los muertos era el 2 de noviembre, mi madre dice que los jóvenes nos olvidamos de las celebraciones que realmente importan, que esta bien que celebremos estas cosas pero no deberíamos olvidar nuestra cultura y tradiciones propias.

- ¿y que haces aquí jack sparrow? – Preguntó Chouji que venia de calabaza mientras tomaba un puño de palomitas del tazón – ¿aburrido o hambriento?

- ninguna de las dos… bueno tal vez un poco de las segunda, de veras… pero es que no soy de estas cosas, me siento algo incomodo…

- A mi tampoco me gustan, mas que nada por que son muy problemáticas – Shikamaru parecía decir mucho la palabra problemático. Seguro que pensaba que todo lo era – tampoco las hago, es mas problemático aun… limpiar y todo eso…

- Pero Sasuke tiene a quien lo haga – dije.

- Es la ventaja de los ricos… - dijo Chouji – a veces me gustaría vivir de esa forma… ¡imagínense cuanto iba a comer!

Shikamaru y yo nos reímos, y luego me disculpe ya que Sasuke e Idate me llamaban hacia adentro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya vamos a empezar, todas las chicas del salón están aquí – dijo Idate, si antes estaba emocionado ahora estaba eufórico.

- Tenemos que irnos, Lee nos conseguirá tiempo para cambiarnos – dijo Sasuke – luego que le digamos empezaremos con la fase uno…

Yo asentí algo confundido, ya habia repasado el plan pero creo que se me olvido un poco. Tendré que preguntar.

**POV general**

Esos chicos estaban planeando algo, Kurotsuchi lo habia estado notando en la semana, se comportaban de manera extraña, se juntaban después de clases, si, era definitivo, habia que tener un ojo bien puesto en ellos.

Kurotsuchi supo que lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando habia empezado en ese momento, cuando todos empezaron a juntarse dentro de la casa de Sasuke y ninguno salía.

Ella y las chicas estaban todas juntas, en el salón del 1ero "C" las mujeres eran todas (con excepción de Tayuya) muy unidas, eran las únicas del salón que a pesar de sus muchas diferencias se juntaban y caían bien, asi que mientras estaban rodeadas de conocidos y amigos, ellas bailaban sin separarse mucho y charlaban entre ellas.

Pero aun si estaban entretenidas y que parecía que no prestaban atención a su alrededor, no hubo ninguna que no notara la ausencia de sus compañeros del salón. Y es que no importa donde sea que estés, siempre estarás pendiente del chico que te gusta, y a ellas les atraía al menos uno de los chicos de su salón. Además, son chicas, y las chicas siempre lo saben todo.

- ¿Alguien miró para donde se fueron los chicos? – preguntó Sakura a las demás.

- Yo no vi nada – respondió Samui.

- ¡Pero si todos desaparecieron! – notó Karui – Hasta el inútil de Omoi…

- Si se lo dices tanto se lo va a creer – comentó Matsuri.

- Pues que se lo crea ¡es lo que es! – exclamó Karui.

- Ya – interrumpió hotaru a Karui, una vez que empezaba a hablar mal de su hermano ni el mismo diablo la detenía - dejemos de hablar de lo inútil que es Omoi y digan ¿alguien vio a donde fueron?

- Fueron dentro de la casa – informó Kurotsuchi.

- Vamos a ver que planean – propuso sari.

Ninguna le vio el lado malo, y se encaminaron todas dentro de la casa, pero cuando llegaron a la sala solo encontraron a Lee, ahí paradito frente a la puerta de la entrada.

- Lee ¿y los otros chicos? – Preguntó Sakura.

- Ehh – Kurotsuchi pudo ver como los ojos de Lee se desviaron ligeramente hacia la entrada y volvieron rápidamente hacia Sakura, el pobre estaba nervioso, Kurotsuchi sonrió con malicia y se acerco lentamente hacia Lee.

- ¿A dónde fueron? Y ¿Por qué te dijeron que no nos dijeras nada? – pregunto la pelinegra mirando al chico con suspicacia, mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía y se ponía mas nervioso. Como le gustaba a Kurotsuchi intimidar a la gente.

- ¿Dices que fueron a algún lado y que me dijeron que no dijera nada? ¡Pero que locura! – habló nervioso y atropelladamente.

- Sigues repitiendo lo que te dicen cuando te pones nervioso – notó Sakura.

- ¿Qué repito todo lo que dicen cuando me pongo nervioso? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Lee? – preguntó Sasame que también se acercó demasiado a Lee como Kurotsuchi, solo que ella piso la puntita de su pie intencionalmente para infringirle dolor.

Lee negó con la cabeza, seguramente lo peor que podría haber hecho y luego salió a trompicones de la casa hacia el patio - ¿Vamos por el? – preguntó Sari con una sonrisa picara.

- Vamos por el – afirmó Kurotsuchi con malicia y todas salieron corriendo.

**Sasuke POV**

Ya estaba todo listo en el piso de abajo donde yo me encontraba esperando que Idate regresara y se decidiera a ponerme en un lugar. Pero este estaba demasiado emocionado revisando la parte de arriba donde todo sucedería para bajar por el momento. Idate estaba demasiado emocionado, a algunos como a Omoi y a mi ya nos estaba dando flojera hacer esto, pero el no dejaría que nos fuéramos para nada, se habia transformado de el entusiasta idate, al general Idate del escuadrón de los chicos del 1ero "C".

- Naruto – gritó el general de repente - ¡Apúrate con eso! – ordenó al rubio en algún lado del piso superior.

- ¿de que esta disfrazándose Naruto que se tarda tanto? – preguntó Omoi.

- No creo que sea el disfraz – comento Zaku – seguro que es por ese arnés que trajo Idate por si acaso, parece que como Naruto es mas chico el si cabe en el…

- quería que pareciera que volaba sobre las escaleras o algo así… - dijo dozu.

¿Un arnés? ¿Esas cosas con las que se suben a las montañas? ¡Idate estaba loco! Habia pasado oficialmente de general a dictador, e inmediatamente ascendido a aprendiz de Hitler, y para honrar su nuevo puesto estaba a punto de tomar a su primera victima.

- ¡No me voy a poner esto ni loco, deberás! – Gritó mi rubio amigo - ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

Bueno al menos no se habia dejado, yo ya estaba a punto de ir a saltar al rescate, idate tendrá buenas ideas con las bromas, pero es que llega a extremos.

- Pero no pasa nada – replicaba idate - ¡El techo esta solido mira!

Después de eso todos miramos como desde el techo callo al primer piso una pila de escombros.

- Olvídalo… no tienes que hacerlo…

- ¡Asesino! – grito Naruto horrorizado, después sonó el timbre de el celular del rubio e Idate bajo a encontrarse con nosotros.

- Bien chicos, sigamos con lo que estábamos – decía el general recién llegado con su disfraz de zombie mejorado, ya no solo estaba verde, ahora tenia varias protuberancias en el rostro, brazos y piernas, y de una de la cara salía pus – Zaku, Omoi, ya pueden ir con las chicas a alarmarlas…

- Lee me acaba de mandar un mensaje – informó Naruto – "¡Las chicas están locas! Estoy encerrado en el baño, creo que me quieren comer"

- mas vale que se apuren – dije mirando a Zaku y Omoi divertido.

Pobre Lee, seguro que solo sigue vivo gracias a que es muy rápido.

**POV general**

- No va a salir – sentenció Samui.

- Es divertido perseguir a chicos – comentó Matsuri, que a pesar de ser una de las mas tímidas habia corrido como un rayo.

- Si, lo es… pero si se queda ahí le quita la diversión – dijo Karui.

- Entonces hay que irnos – propuso Kurotsuchi.

- ¿Pero por que? – Reclamó Hotaru, pero Kurotsuchi le guiño un ojo – Ahh… claro irnos… - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – si, creo que será mejor aquí ya es aburrido…

Todas caminaron con pasos fuertes hasta la sala donde empezaron a hacerlos mas suaves hasta quedarse quietas en la penumbra.

La puerta se abrió un poco y enseguida algo mas, Lee sacó su cabeza con peinado de coco y la giro mirando a los lados, pero no podia ver nada, asi que confiado salió del baño y cerro la puerta del mismo con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

- ¡A él! – ordeno sasame.

- Esta bien, esta bien – gritó Lee en cuanto se encontró contra la pared rodeado de todas las chicas - ¡Fueron a la casa encantada!

- ¿Casa encantada? – Sakura se extrañó.

- Si, fueron para… probar su hombría o algo así – dijo nervioso – No querían que ustedes fueran por que según ellos serian una molestia…

- ¿a si? ¡Pues les mostraremos que somos más valientes que ellos! – gritó Karui.

- Yo… yo no se – tartamudeó Matsuri.

- Esta bien quédate – dijo Sakura - ¿alguien mas que no quiera ir? – preguntó, pero todas las demás se miraban decididas.

- descubriremos lo que planean – susurró Kurotsuchi al dejar atrás a Lee, que sacaba su celular para avisarles a Zaku y Omoi, para que cambiaran al plan B, abordarlas de camino a la casa.

**Naruto POV**

¿Por qué no pensé mejor al meterme en esto? Creo que tengo mas miedo yo ahora que el que las chicas tendrán cuando lleguen aquí. Pero ¡a quien se le ocurre dejarme a mí en el cuarto de la niña! Que Dozu sirve mas abajo ¿y los planes para que? ¡Para que los cambiaran en ultimo momento! Idate esta oficialmente fuera de si.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente y mi primera acción fue pararme, por que para esto estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina del cuarto. Una sombre empezó a girar su rostro observando la habitación y al verme camino hacia mi con cautela.

- Tranquilo dobe soy yo – susurro Sasuke, nunca se me habia antojado su voz tan hermosa como en este momento, me sentí liberado al saber que no era un maldito fantasma. Pero eso solo duro un momento, por que el alivio pasó a enojo por haberme asustado de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Casi me da un infarto! – reclamé.

- No era mi intención, pero me mandaron aquí al fin de cuentas… creo que Idate se emociono de mas y empezó a cambiarlo todo… vas a ver como no sale nada…

- si seguro que no sale – repetí cruzándome de brazos, intentando atraer algo de calor hacia mi, estaba helándome.

- Estas temblando – dijo en un susurró, no se a quien intentaba no despertar que hablaba tan bajo, colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a frotarlas.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté extrañado, me sentía manoseado.

- También estas congelado, te intento dar calor…

- Espérate a la segunda cita para manosearme ´ttebayo– dije en broma, el se detuvo y se separo.

- Ahí vienen las chicas – informó.

Yo me gire para ver la ventana, efectivamente afuera se miraba el cabello rosa de Sakura, el rojo de Karui, el de Sasame, el rubio de Samui, no estaba Rin, pero era por que ella no fue, y tampoco matsuri, pero Sari y bueno… todas las demás si estaban.

- Parece que ya empieza – dije.

- No vienen ni Zaku ni Omoi, me pregunto que les abran hecho – dijo Sasuke, era cierto, no estaban por ningún lado. ¿Y si se los comieron como Lee dijo?

Cuando llegaron a la entrada nos alejamos de la ventana mirándolo todo desde una distancia prudente, yo me encontraba pensando si saltarían o se meterían por el agujero de la cerca, así que me lleve una sorpresa cuando de una patada, Hotaru, Sakura y Karui tumbaron la puertita de la cerca. Esa que nosotros no pudimos abrir.

- Tendríamos que escondernos – comenté.

- Pero ellas deben encontrarnos aquí y…

- No Sasuke – _interrumpí_ – nos van a comer… ¡hay que escondernos!

. . . . .

_A nadie le interesa saber que paso ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que no? ¡Digan que no! Está bien… solo les daré los titulares, pero prometan no reírse._

_Esa noche no conseguimos ni dulces, ni asustar a nadie, pero lo que todos los chicos incluido yo nos ganamos, fue un moretón en la cara y dolor en el estomago. Solo diré, que las chicas golpean duro, y no debes subestimarlas, ni pensar que solo por ser chicas serán súper asustadizas. _

_Esa noche, todos aprendimos algo muy importante: No meternos con las chicas, por que están locas._

_Y bueno, lo demás imagínenselo ustedes. Por que yo no pienso revivirlo, aun ahora sueño con la mirada de Sakura, créanme que se me fue todo el amor._

. . . . .

- Eso se ganan por intentar asustarnos y subestimarnos – decía Karui cargando el cuerpo noqueado de Omoi, que habían escondido junto con Zaku en los arbustos de al lado de la casa.

- ¡no volverán a pesar en las chicas como seres inferiores! – gritó Sakura, lucia orgullosa de si misma.

- Lo lamento – nos disculpamos todos, sobándonos las partes que nos lastimaron.

Todos se adelantaron mientras yo cerré la puerta de hierro. Pero luego de hacer esto ya no pude moverme mas, me quede petrificado mirando el marco de la ventana del cuarto donde Sasuke y yo habíamos estado antes… ahí en el marco de madera, con su cabello corto y negro… y su piel pálida… habia una niña de labios rojos con una sonrisa malévola.

- Sa… Sa… ¡Sasuke!

Cuando mis piernas reaccionaron corrí todo lo que pude hasta alcanzar a los demás, topándome con Sasuke y cayendo al suelo de trasero.

- ¿Por qué tan agresivo dobe? – Preguntó dándose media vuelta – ya estoy muy lastimado… no me mallugues mas…

- Fa… fa-fa… ¡Fa-fa-fantasma! – grité horrorizado.

- No digas tonterías, seguro era uno de los trucos visuales de Idate, alguno se le habrá olvidado… dame la mano…

El me ayudo a pararme, y estuvo el resto de la fiesta tranquilizándome, pero no me pude quitar la imagen de la niña de mi cabeza. Esa noche seguro… no podría dormir.

* * *

><p>hare esto breve que necesito bañarme y luego hacer tarea xD no es que les interese<p>

las actualizaciones seran ahora cada dos semanas seguro, los lunes uno si uno no asi.

ahora este capitulo ya lo tenia la semana pasada peeero se me perdio mi cuaderno donde habia estado escribiendo el capitulo (ahora lo hago a mano) y tambien con todas las cosas de esa historia, seguro que en el parque que lo deje lo hubiera encontrado cuando regrese pero a alguien se le ocurrio robarmelo y ahora no se donde estara ¡ojala te pudras con mi cuaderno ladron!

¿alguien cree en fantasmas? yo he mirado dos veces personas enteritas, esta es una de esas veces, pero no fue en una casa encantada fue en la casa de una amiga de mi madre. lo que puse que miro naruto yo lo mire, menos por la sonrisa, no recuerdo la expresión, pero pensé que se miraría mas tenebrosa asi xD

me retiro, si tienen preguntas pregunten que yo les contesto, en el siguiente: pijamada de sasuke y naruto, ademas de que itachi les jugara una broma, nadie le roba sus cartas sin ganarse un castigo

cuidense!

aa y el nombre del cap es por las chicas ¡no nos subestimen xD!


	12. Fotos y cartas

Lamento la tardanza, bueno, este es un pequeño capitulo de relleno por asi decirlo.

no tengo nada mas que agregar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fotos y Cartas<strong>

_Ya era de madrugada cuando la fiesta terminó, los últimos que habían quedado fueron Karui y Omoi, los demás se habían ido media hora antes, y yo y Sasuke estuvimos todo ese tiempo escuchándolos discutir entre ellos. Pero al final, como todos, ellos también se retiraron._

- Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela _- Gritó karui mientras se subía al carro de su padre y se despedía con la mano, Omoi sonrió ligeramente y luego cerró los ojos, seguramente dispuesto a dormir._

- Espero que no hayan causado muchos problemas - _decía el padre de ambos, un hombre grande y corpulento, moreno, de cabello rubio en un tono muy claro. Él hablaba con la madre de Sasuke desde la ventanilla del auto, ya que el señor no había salido del carro._

- Ellos serian el menor de los problemas - _decía Mikoto-san_ - el lugar se llenó de tantos niños que mejor no le cuento...

- Igualmente, gracias por cuidar de ellos, en estos días nunca se sabe como puedan terminar las fiestas de los jóvenes - _el hombre estrechó la mano de la madre de Sasuke, que se miraba diminuta al lado de la del gran señor._

- No se preocupe... e... disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Puede llamarme A-san - _dijo entre risas el hombre, estruendosas por cierto_ - estoy acostumbrado... lamento haber tardado tanto, ellos son los últimos que quedan ¿no es así?

- Si, pero no se preocupe A-san, yo iba a salir en unos minutos igualmente...

- De todos modos perdone la tardanza... ahora no la retraso mas - _decía arrancando el_ carro - hasta luego - _dijo despidiéndose._

- ¡Hasta luego! - _se despidió Karui animadamente, Omoi ya estaba dormido._

- Adiós... _- dijimos Sasuke y yo mientras el carro empezaba a alejarse._

- Su padre da algo de miedo - _comenté_.

- Solo porque esta grandote… A mí me da miedo el tuyo - _dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta y entrando a su casa._

- ¿Como que el mío? – _indague siguiéndolo_.

- Si, es como que... impone su presencia en el lugar, incluso más que mi padre... se siente como alguien importante, y me siento nervioso cuando me mira directamente...

- huy, no te vayas a estar enamorando de mi padre – _Bromeé mientras lo seguía por las escaleras._

- no juegues – _giro el rostro para mirarme hacia abajo en las escaleras e hizo una mueca de asco._

- Chicos, vallan y alístense para dormir, ya es tarde son... - _mikoto-san miro el reloj - _espíritu santo, maría y José... - exclamó - ya es la una de la madrugada... creo que no saldré nada... pero ustedes si tienen que ir a dormir ¡córranle! cámbiense y lávense la cara que no quiero manchas en las fundas de las almohadas...

- Si mamá...

- Si, señora mikoto...

- Ahora voy a la habitación con sabanas...

- Mamá, hace un calor que no se aguanta, no necesitamos sabanas...

- No importa, prenderas el aire acondicionado y luego estarán muertos de frio, yo sé de lo que hablo, no me contradigas ahora ¡a hacer lo que les dije!

- si…

_Yo entre al baño a alistarme, me cambie con mi pijama azul y me lave la cara. Cuando terminé me acerque al cuarto de Sasuke con mi gorrito para dormir en la mano, tenía que esconderlo antes de que Sasuke lo mirara y pudiera burlarse de él. Entré sin mirar mucho el cuarto, __estaba incomodo entrando así a una habitación que no era mía, mi ropa se sentía fría, casi como si fuera de alguien más. _

_Cuando abrí la puerta él ya estaba terminándose de poner la camiseta _- ¿Vas a dormir en ropa interior? – _pregunté con una mueca de disgusto_.

- Si… ni que estuviera desnudo – _añadió luego de mirar mi cara _– además tu vas a dormir en el colchón del suelo, así que no hay posibilidades de que nada "rose"

- Ya, no había necesidad de que hablaras tanto `ttebayo - _Deje mi maleta en el suelo donde rápido metí mi gorrito, al lado de donde dormiría (un colchón bajo con sabanas limpias recostado en el suelo) y me senté en la cama de Sasuke._

- Voy a quitarme el maquillaje del conde dracula…

_Asentí y esperé a que saliera, pero no dejaba de mirarme_ - ¿Esperas que te de permiso?

- No es eso – _dijo acercándose a mi_ – no me vallas a pegar un puñetazo – _dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla entre su mano, la alzaba y giraba hacia la derecha lentamente, acercó su otra mano hacia mi oreja, y empezó a tallar con su dedo pulgar cerca del nacimiento de mi cabello_ – No te limpiaste bien…

- Es difícil quitarse este maquillaje dattebayo – _alejé su mano de un manotazo_ – ve y míralo por ti mismo, vas a ver que te quedas igual de pálido…

_Sonrió fugazmente y salió de la habitación. En cuanto salió del cuarto empecé a notar que los latidos de mi corazón se habían acelerado, como si en algún punto se hubieran detenido y ahora que no estaba Sasuke habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero incrementando la fuerza de cada latido, al grado de que podía sentirlos en mis orejas, que por cierto estaban calientes. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? No había pasado nada muy fuera de lo normal, Sasuke como siempre parecía ponerme demasiada atención, y de alguna manera lucia sobre protector. _

_Así me imagino que actuaria mi hermano mayor si tuviera uno._

_Seguro que era porque le tenía miedo, si, era eso, Sasuke tiene esa mirada dura y oscura, que cuando me mira a los ojos siento un ligero miedo. ¿Qué más podría ser? Yo no le encontraba otra explicación_.

- Naruto-kun _– Itachi entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa logrando que me sobresaltara, casi como si me encontrara haciendo algo malo_ – Así que te quedas a dormir…

- Tu tonto hermano casi me lo ordeno dattebayo…

- Le gusta mandar a las personas, es lo malo de que consiga todo lo que quiere… ¡como sea! Naruto-kun ¿no has mirado unos sobres algo fuera de lugar por aquí?...

- No entiendo que quieres decir…

_Mierda, no me sale mentir, me pregunto si se estará dando cuenta de que miro de reojo el lugar donde Sasuke había dejado las cartas de Itachi, ahora las había escondido en un compartimento escondido en el escritorio y yo no podía parar de desviar la mirada hacia allá. _

- O bueno, es que Sasuke-kun me las robo de mi cuarto… son cartas muy importantes, mi novia me va a cortar si no… - _y empezó a hablar._

_En menos de tres minutos supe que Itachi tenía una novia de nombre Luna, que estudiaba en su instituto pero era menor, que tenían casi dos meses de novios, y que sin esas cartas (donde venían sus más oscuros secretos por una estúpida idea que tenía la chica sobre "Saberlo todo de ellos") el lunes lo terminaría. Bueno, es que itachi parecía no darse cuenta de todo lo que me decía, o lo decía de adrede, para poder observar "disimuladamente" el cuarto y así averiguar donde se encontraban las cartas, y eso me dio a entender que no estaba poniendo atención a mis acciones. _

- Itachi ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – _preguntó Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos, desde donde estaba pude notar que tenía un poco de pintura negra bajo los ojos y algo más de pintura blanca en el nacimiento de su cabello._

- Nada, solo charlaba con Naruto ¿no es Naruto muy mono? A mí me cae bien… ¡mira un gorrito! _– Exclamó mientras sacaba de mi maleta el gorro que sobresalía y me lo colocaba en la cabeza_ – que lindo…

- Si, si, Naruto es mono ya déjalo y vete a dormir… - _Itachi asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto despidiéndose con un "buenas noches" no sin antes darle un último escaneo a la habitación_ – a y hermano… ¡no entres a mi cuarto! – _gritó Sasuke cerrando la puerta_.

- ¿Así que soy mono? – _pregunte con burla quitándome el gorro_.

- Y tú usas gorrito… Nah… Es que itachi está loco – _decía Sasuke encendiendo la televisión y acostándose a mi lado _– y a los locos hay que decirles que si, aun que estén muy lejos de la realidad…

- Ja, ja, ja… gracioso…

_Sasuke empezó a cambiar canales mientras yo solo miraba. Entonces empecé a divagar, ¿iba a poder dormir aquí? ¿Y si no podía? ¿Qué tal si me daba miedo?... mi madre aun si le llamara (cosa que no hare) no vendría por mí, ya es demasiado tarde, ¿y se de los nervios ocurre un "accidente"? ¡Me voy a morir de vergüenza! En ese caso solo hay dos opciones, no dormir para nada… o tirarme por la ventana. Me gusta la primera. Hay dios empiezo a sentir que siempre estoy dándole vueltas al mismo pensamiento ¿es que ni en mi mente puedo ser original?_

- ¿Qué piensas que tienes cara de querer ir al baño? –_ Sasuke interrumpió mis cavilaciones._

- Que es la primera vez que duermo en casa de alguien más ´ttebayo – _respondí rápidamente, Sasuke bostezó, mierda, iba a querer dormirse dentro de poco._

- Yo tampoco me he quedado en casa de nadie más… bueno, esta la casa de mi primo, el vive aquí enfrente… pero es mayor y no lo veo muy seguido, igual en la de un amigo nunca…

- Sasuke, tengo miedo dattebayo – _solté_.

_Y es que me estaban pareciendo ya muy tétricas las sombras que se reflejaban en la ventana, y la oscuridad del armario que estaba entre abierto. Además de las esquinas, donde no se podía mirar nada mas que la penumbra._

- Si que saliste miedoso – _se burló_ – pero no hay nada que tem… er…

- ¿Por qué dudas? ¡No es bueno cuando hacen pausas dattebayo!

- No es nada – _dijo rápidamente evadiendo mi mirada_.

- No me huyas, dime porque te detuviste…

- Es que a veces del baño, al cuarto de mis padres se mira que pasa gente… muerta – _dijo dramáticamente logrando que saltara en mi lugar, luego se empezó a reír._

- ¡Maldito teme! – _grité molesto con ganas de golpearlo por el susto que me dio._

- Pero enserio – _dijo de pronto serio –_ si se miran cosas raras…

- Ya no voy a poder dormir ¡deberás!

_Dicho y hecho, en cuanto nos acostamos no pude evitar "escuchar" pasos fuera de cuarto, dirigiéndose del baño al cuarto de los papas de Sasuke, y viceversa. Tenía los ojos como platos mirando cada extremo de la habitación, fijándome en los lugares más oscuros y "mirando" cosas. Además el frio del aire acondicionado no me ayudaba mucho con esas brisas momentáneas que llegaban a mis piernas. Estaba ahora sí que con el corazón en la boca. Pero no me iba a ir solo, no lo dejaría a él dormir tampoco._

- Sasuke – _susurré, pero no recibí respuesta_ - ¡Sasuke! – _dije más alto._

- ¿Mande? – _preguntó adormilado._

- ¿Estás despierto?

- …

- Lo siento, pregunta estúpida… Sasuke, no puedo dormir…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – _preguntó apoyándose en un brazo y mirándome con los ojos entre abiertos_.

- No se… no creo lograr dormir para nada… en mi casa cuando tengo miedo abrazo a Kou… _- Sasuke volteo los ojos y abrió un campo en la cama ¿enserio?_ - ¿es enserio?

- Solo ven y duérmete, estoy medio muerto aquí…

_Me levante de un salto y me metí con cuidado en la cama de Sasuke, estaba más acolchada, y calientita. Cuando estuve dentro de las sabanas empecé a moverme buscando acomodarme, pero era muy difícil hacerlo con alguien al lado, cuidando no molestarlo. Igualmente no sirve de mucho ser cuidadoso, parece que entre menos molesto intentas ser, mas lo eres. _

- Tienes los pies fríos – _susurró, lo miré, tenía los ojos cerrados_ – deja de moverte tanto, me vas a quitar el sueño…

- Lo siento, es difícil acomodarse con otra persona al lado deberás…

- Que molesto eres, es la última vez que te invito a dormir…

- No es como que me diste opción… - _Sasuke abrió los ojos mirándome directo a los míos, me quedé inmóvil mientras sentía que pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me acercaba a él bajo las sabanas_ – esto es tan gay… - _murmuró_ – pero decías que kou te abrazaba no es así… ahora duérmete o te pateo fuera de la casa… tengo un sueño del demonio.

_Cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir. Algo incomodo por la cercania pero, al mismo tiempo, mas calmado._

_Sasuke y yo nos estábamos volviendo amigos demasiado cercanos, se que quería una amistad así, pero me parecía muy rara ¿los chicos normalmente se llevan así? Creo que tendré que investigar en internet. Pero lo que generalmente miro es… completamente diferente. _

- Te tengo – _escuche que decía itachi, abrí los ojos y pude ver como Sasuke hacia lo mismo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama._

- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Dame eso! – _ordenó Sasuke saltado fuera de la cama._

- ¡Dame mis cartas!

_Me senté sobre la cama y mire a los dos hermanos uchiha, Sasuke dándome la espalda con pose de querer saltar contra el mayor, e itachi con su brazo en el aire sujetaba una cámara digital, mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

- Elimina esa foto, o nunca volverás a ver esas cartas… - _amenazó Sasuke._

- Puedo publicar esto en internet y todo el mundo se va a enterar… - _itachi agito la cámara ligeramente enfatizando a que se refería_.

- Naruto es un miedoso – _dijo Sasuke _– además, no hacíamos nada…

- Pues esta foto dice lo contrario _– itachi alzó el rostro y me miro_ – creo que a todas tus admiradoras les encantara mirarte abrazando a Naruto así de cerca mientras dormían… - _Me sonroje tremendamente, sentía mi cara arder sin razón, también yo me levante de golpe_ – yo perdería una novia, pero tu toda tu popularidad y masculinidad… y de paso la de Naruto…

- Déjame borrar la foto y te las doy – _ofreció Sasuke_.

_Itachi miro con suspicacia a su hermano, pero este parecía sincero, así que con duda le entrego la cámara, no sin antes apagarla_ – ahora las cartas…

- Corre Naruto – _gritó Sasuke luego de darme la cámara y detener a itachi para darme tiempo de huir._

_Me quede estático por un momento, pero luego reaccione, y mientras prendía la cámara salí de la habitación. Justo después de mí la puerta se volvió a abrir y mientras bajaba las escaleras pasos me seguían de prisa. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de un sillón y espere a que la cámara se prendiera, cosa que no tardo mucho._

- ¿Naruto? – _itachi me llamaba mientras encendía la luz de la sala, yo procedía a borrar la foto… dios, que foto tan… me miro bien, todo estaría perfecto si en lugar de Sasuke fuera una linda chica_ – sabes que quieres decirme donde están las cartas ¿Qué daño te he hecho a ti?

- No Naruto – _escuche que decía Sasuke desde arriba_ - ¡no te atrevas a decirle! – _gritó_.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – _preguntó una tercera voz_.

_Me levante rápidamente saliendo de mi escondite. Sasuke e itachi se quedaron inmóviles mirando hacia la entrada de la casa, donde Fugaku uchiha estaba parado, con el ceño fruncido mirando a cada uno de nosotros._

- Itachi me tomo una foto con Naruto que puede malinterpretarse – _dijo Sasuke._

- Sasuke me robo unas cartas que podrían costarme a Luna – _habló al mismo tiempo itachi. Fugaku miro a sus dos hijos extrañado, luego me miro a mí mientras se acercaba y me pidió la cámara._

- Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos, que bueno que sean tan amigos – _dijo fugaku-san mientras miraba la foto, luego apagó la cámara _– dime Sasuke ¿Dónde están las cartas?

_Sasuke y fugaku subieron por ellas, al cabo de unos minutos regresaron y todos nos sentamos en la sala._

- Ustedes dos son hermanos – _empezó a decir._

_El sermón fue de lo mas incomodo, fugaku me miraba pidiendo mi aprobación a cada cosa que decía, como ¿no es verdad que los hermanos tienen que apoyarse? O ¡no tienen que sabotearse entre sí! ¿No es así?, creo que es horrible tener que presenciar cuando a un amigo lo están regañando, Sasuke se miraba tan avergonzado, itachi lucia fastidiado. Al final la foto la borro Itachi y Sasuke le devolvió las cartas a su hermano, también ambos (por petición de fugaku-san) se disculparon conmigo por haberme hecho pasar esas molestias._

- Ya tendré mi venganza – _susurró Sasuke mientras entrabamos de vuelta a la habitación._

- Suerte con eso… - _dije cerrando la puerta y tirandome sobre la cama de Sasuke._

- Por cierto, después de eso… - _me tomo de la pijama y me tiro a la cama del suelo como si ademas de no pesar nada fuera un saco de arena _- tú duermes en el suelo…

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Ya duermanse! – _gritaron los señores Uchiha desde su habitación._

* * *

><p>No tenia mucho para este capitulo, pero utilizare algo de este para el siguiente, donde pasara una cantidad considerable de tiempo, por que quiero avanzar en la historia, igual no se preocupen que no habrá cabos sueltos, naruto lo sabrá explicar muy bien.<p>

yeey ya llegan las vacaciones para mi y podre escribir mas, esperemos que lo haga bien.

¿quien tiene ganas de ver a Nagato otra vez? pienso ponerlo pronto, el sera importante.

cuidense y gracias por leer y sus comentarios.


	13. Cicatriz

**Cicatriz**

Dicen que para que una herida del corazón se cure, se necesita darle tiempo al tiempo, para que la herida sane lentamente y se convierta en una cicatriz.

Pero el tiempo en el corazón es diferente al tiempo del reloj, ya que el tiempo del reloj nunca se detiene, siempre seguirás envejeciendo, creciendo y aprendiendo, aun si no quieres. Pero el tiempo del corazón, este puede detenerse en algún momento, quedarse estancado y no dejarte superar alguna situación.

Y para que el tiempo en mi corazón volviera a fluir, y yo dejara de pensar en ese momento en el que Kimimaro y yo dejamos de ser amigos, y mientras pensaba sufrir, si, sufrir por ello, y para poder seguir con mi vida, yo tenía que aclarar mi problema.

Por eso mi herida tardo en sanar. Porque para que se convirtiera en una cicatriz… tenía que primero resolver mis asuntos pendientes con ese que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Había pasado poco más de un mes desde la fiesta de disfraces, en la que me quede a "dormir" por primera vez en una casa ajena, y en la que por cierto no pude dormir para nada._

_Desde entonces Sasuke me ha pedido hacer una, una en grande con todos los chicos del salón, pero yo siempre me he negado, no, no quiero volver a pasar por eso._

- ¡Vamos dobe! Ya falta cosa de nada para salir de vacaciones, ¡Hay que festejar! - _animaba Sasuke, con un aire de arrogancia, seguramente pensando en la ultima pijamada y burlándose mentalmente de mi._

- No teme… ya sabes que conmigo no cuentas para eso dattebayo…

_Teníamos una hora libre, gracias a que Yamashiro-sensei había asistido a una junta de personal en la dirección. Estábamos en circulo en grupo entero, Hotaru, Sakura, Idate, Sasuke y Kurotsuchi, últimamente no parábamos de juntarnos todos._

- Vamos Naruto, no seas aguafiestas – _dijo Idate_ - ¿Qué te paso aquella noche que parece que tienes tanto miedo?

- No tengo miedo ¡Deberás! _– Repliqué_ – Es solo que no pude dormir nada…

- Hay Naruto – _exclamó sakura rodando los ojos _- ¡Para eso son las pijamadas!

- Pues no te creo – _dijo Idate cruzándose de brazos regresando con mi respuesta_ - ¿acaso Sasuke te violo? Si es por eso no te preocupes ¡No lo dejaremos hacer nada!

_Eso me descoloco, creo que tenía una mirada medio incrédula e impactada mientras lo miraba, con un ligero rastro de asco y probablemente sonrojo._

- ¡No seas asqueroso! –_se quejó Sasuke._

- Pero es que ¡mira como se puso! – _Exclamó empezándose a reír_ – Sus expresiones son las más graciosas…

- Si – _concordó Hotaru sonriendo_ – Naruto-kun es muy gracioso…

- Ja, Ja – _me reí sarcásticamente mientras los fulminaba con la mirada_ - ¡Ríanse de la desgracia del prójimo!

- No sabes ni lo que significa esa palabra... – _dijo Sasuke de manera retadora._

- ¡Pues parece que es el día de "Jodan a Naruto"! – _dije de mala gana cruzándome de brazos._

- Aliviánate Naruto – _habló kurotsuchi con paciencia_ – es solo una pijamada… ¿acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?

_Todos los demás me miraron con burla, Sasuke estaba disfrutando mi expresión sorprendida_.

- No, y punto final _– dije cortante, levantándome de mi asiento y saliendo del salón, mientras ellos bufaban y rodaban los ojos._

- ¿Cómo lo convencemos? – _escuche que le preguntaba Idate a Sasuke a mis espaldas, y como este "respondía" con un "hmp" lleno de arrogancia… ay la que me espera._

_Saliendo del salón revisé mis bolcillos para verificar que tuviera mi dinero, por fortuna lo tenía ya que sería una vergüenza regresar con mis amigos después de mi esplendorosa salida, simplemente arruinaría toda la genialidad con la que me fui._

_Con las manos en la nuca empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras del edificio, mi miraba aburrida divagaba sin pensar en nada… hasta que vi "eso"._

_A lo lejos estaba el grupo de Kimimaro. Con solo pensar en su nombre algo me presiona el pecho, ¿Cuánto va a pasar hasta que lo supere? Maldición, desde que nos dejamos de hablar había intentado mantener su nombre lejos de mis pensamientos, y su persona lejos de mi vista, y de mi, y el solo pensar su nombre ahora era como si me callera un balde de agua fría. Como sea, no fue el ver al grupo de kimimaro lo que literalmente hizo que me detuviera y me quedara mirando hacia ese punto, fueron las actitudes de los integrantes._ _Kimimaro estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras Tayuya tenía toda la pinta de estarlo calmando, no podría saber si mi ex mejor amigo estaba llorando, estaban lejos, pero si sabía que, por su mirada, la pelirroja estaba diciendo palabras serias a Kimimaro, mientras que después de cada oración los demás asentían y parecían agregar algo con ánimo, pero sin dejar de estar serios._

_Lo que más me llamo la atención fue, que no estaba Juugo entre ellos._

_Eso, era lo interesante. Porque el solo pensar que los mejores amigos del alma habían discutido o inclusive haber dejado de ser amigos, por algún motivo, me llenaba de gozo. Y estaba tan dichoso que ni siquiera pude pararme a pensar en la mala persona que era por ser feliz con la desgracia de alguien que fue importante para mí._

_Pero lo era, era feliz, o al menos pensé que así me sentía. _

_Reanude mi paso, bajando por las escaleras con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba de soslayo al grupo. Y con esa misma sonrisa llegue hasta la cafetería._

- Naruto – _me llamó Lee desde la biblioteca, así que me desvié para ir a hablar con él._

- ¿Pasa algo Lee? – _pregunte algo sorprendido y preocupado._

_Desde hace una semana, Lee y había estado pasando los recesos y horas libres en la biblioteca, estudiando mucho para los exámenes que se avecinaban, principalmente porque decía que era un poco tonto para retener información y necesitaba estar estudiando a diario. Y por lo mismo, me sorprendió que me llamara en hora libre. _

- ¿Supiste que Kimimaro y Juugo se pelearon? – _preguntó en un susurro._

_No sé que fue más impresionante, mi éxtasis al asegurarme lo que ya sospechaba, o el impacto que tuvo dentro de mí el nombre de Kimimaro. Sentía como si lo odiara profundamente, como si la mención de su nombre tuviera que ser sancionada con la muerte. Me había quedado paralizado con una expresión neutra mirando a Lee, mientras tenia estos dos sentimientos tan distintos intentando salir al mismo tiempo fuera de mi, de alguna manera._

_Lee sacudió ligeramente mi brazo sacándome de mis cavilaciones._

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?- _pregunte escuetamente sin cambiar mi expresión._

- Entonces supiste – _aseguro el cejudo._

- No, no lo sabía ´ttebayo, los mire de camino ¿quieres decirme porque tanto misterio? – _pregunte al darme cuenta que miraba de manera furtiva hacia dentro de la biblioteca._

- Es que Juugo está solo ahí dentro – _dijo en otro murmuro_ – no sé si está molesto o está triste y si te soy sincero… tengo algo de miedo de averiguarlo…

- Pues valla, después de verte usar ese disfraz en halloween yo me creía que tu no tenias miedo a nada – _dije en tono de burla, intentando herirlo._

_Para ya Naruto, Lee no tiene nada que ver. Pero me sentía molesto con él, por estar hablando de esto conmigo ¿a mí qué? ¡¿Por qué tendría que importarme Juugo? Me molesta que Lee parezca que quiere pedirme que vaya a hablar con él._

- ¿Podrías hablar con él?

- ¿Por qué mierda tendría yo que hablar con él? – _dije bruscamente fulminándolo, ametrallándolo y matándolo con la mirada._

_Mierda, mierda. Ahora me está mirando atónito, no debía de haber explotado así, pero ¿Por qué yo tendría que hablar con él?_

_Maldición, pero ahora me siento culpable con Lee. Suspire profundamente, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y toque ligeramente el hombro de Lee, antes de entrar a la biblioteca en busca de la zanahoria andante._

- Gracias Naruto_… - dijo Lee en manera de despedida mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo y se dirigía al salón, probablemente a estudiar._

_Juugo estaba en una esquina, hasta atrás, en los estantes más alejados, y que casi nadie visitaba (los de poesías), con, irónicamente, la misma exacta posición en la que kimimaro estaba antes._

- Juugo – _dije en voz alta intentando llamar su atención, quería ser frio, preguntar fríamente y hablar de forma cortante, pero… su expresión, no me dejo. _

_No soy esa clase de persona, no soy de los que tratan de esa forma a las personas, siempre he sido alguien cálido que estúpidamente tiende en confiar en los demás, una persona que no importa que, siempre intenta ser amable y comprensivo, aun si a veces no funcione con ciertas personas. Así que, solo con mirar esa expresión de tristeza y ese rostro decaído, no pude más que acercarme y sentarme a su lado lentamente, esperando poder ser un apoyo._

_No dije nada, solo mire hacia enfrente mientras sentía a Juugo mirarme, sabía que no estaba llorando, solo estaba triste, y parecía intentar aclararse mentalmente._

- Siempre me agradaste – _dijo en un susurro que me exalto, después de tanto tiempo en silencio _– Nunca entendí por que Tayuya hablaba tan mal de ti… y a pesar de que no me gusto que hicieras llorar a Kimimaro… entendí porque hiciste lo que hiciste…

_¿Hacer llorar a Kimimaro? Cierto, el día que rompí la carta en sus narices, lo había olvidado, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que de hecho kimimaro parecía haber mostrado un signo de tristeza por la ruptura de nuestra amistad, aun que solo había sido una sola vez._

- Tampoco lloró tanto – _dije en un susurro al igual que él, como si los libros pudieran escucharnos, y yo quisiera mantener en secreto de ellos lo que estaba diciendo._

- Te equivocas _– replicó en un tono ligeramente más alto, seguramente cansado de susurrar_ – Kimimaro lloro más de una vez… lloro mucho, a él realmente le dolió perder tu amistad… pero Tayuya lo convenció de no mostrar su debilidad, que por que eso era lo que tú querías…

_Y por una vez en la vida la rata traicionera de tayuyá había tenido razón, yo quería verlo derramar más que solo lagrimas por lo que sucedió. Creo que el hecho de que jamás lo haya mirado llorar después de esa única vez solo ayudo a que mi ego se lastimara y yo no pudiera dejar cicatrizar esa herida. Ahora de hecho, egoístamente me sentía aliviado, un poco._

- Dijiste que entendiste porque decidí dejarle de hablar _– comente intentando volver a ese tema._

- Si, lo entiendo… Entiendo de que te molestaras de que dudara quien era tu mejor amigo, y entiendo que seguramente estas molesto conmigo, porque te "quite a tu amigo"… pero Naruto…

- No digas nada juugo – _interrumpí._

_Entendía, ahora lo hacía, Juugo no tiene la culpa de nada, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo por alejarme y dejar que él se volviera más importante para kimimaro, pero Juugo no tiene la culpa._

- Tu no me quitaste nada… - _dije ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo_ – no hiciste nada apropósito, y además, Shikamaru dijo una vez – _Juugo se quedo con cara de "¿Quién?"_ – que nadie nos puede quitar nada sin nuestro consentimiento… no le entendí en el momento, pero ahora lo hago… así que no estoy molesto contigo…

_Él también me miraba, y por un momento lo pude ver sonreír._

- Kimimaro y yo nos peleamos – _dijo Juugo desviando la mirada nuevamente, abordando el tema que hace unos momentos esperaba escuchar para poder regodearme._

- Sabes Juugo, yo creo que entre los amigos verdaderos, no hay problema tan grande que no se pueda solucionar dattebayo, solo tienen que hablar al respecto… - _Le había cortado, porque por algún motivo, ahora ya no me apetecía hablar de eso_ – Kimimaro no es una mala persona, se que entenderá, solo discúlpate él entenderá ´ttebayo… y si cree que es su culpa, se disculpara también…

_Juugo asintió lentamente, con un nuevo brillo en los ojos mientras me miraba._

- Juugo…

_Ambos reaccionamos ante la voz de Kimimaro, que sorprendido estaba parado frente a nosotros, él me miraba sin saber ni siquiera si debería de moverse o respirar. Yo por mi parte, supe que si no hubiera charlado con Juugo tendría la misma expresión, pero me sentía tranquilo, y le sonreí ligeramente, cosa que solo lo sorprendió más._

- Ju…Juugo ¿podemos hablar?...

_Juugo me miro, como si buscara fuerzas en mí, yo solo le sonreí y le levante para retirarme._

_Nunca supe el motivo de la pelea de Kimimaro y Juugo, solo supe que se habían arreglado rápidamente, y pronto se encontraban alcanzándome fuera de la biblioteca._

- Naruto – _me llamó kimimaro._

_Tal vez suene ridículo a estas alturas, pero su voz aun me causa esa presión en el pecho al escucharla, y no pude evitar dar un respingo en mi sitio al verlo acercarse a mí, solo._

- Gracias – _dijo con un tono muy raro_.

- No hay de que – _dije empezando a caminar._

- Y lo siento mucho…

_Me pare en mi lugar estático mirando al frente. Mire atónito a la nada._

- Lamento haber tardado tanto en disculparme – _continuó_ – tu si eras mi mejor amigo… y a mí, me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo… se… se puede tener más de un mejor amigo ¿sabes? _- añadió con un ligero miedo en su voz, tal vez de ser rechazado._

_Sasuke y compañía pasaron frente a mí, caminando hacia la cafetería, los mire mientras pensaba que decirle a kimimaro. Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante me llamo con la mano, y se detuvo para esperarme._

_Sonreí. Y me gire para encarar a kimimaro._

- Podemos ser amigos… - _afirme con una sonrisa_ – pero, yo ya tengo un mejor amigo, y tu también _– añadí con una sonrisa mirando a juugo –_ así está bien por mi ´ttebayo…

- Pero ¿estamos bien? – _preguntó con duda._

- Claro – _dije con una sonrisa girándome y encontrándome con Sasuke frente a mí._

- ¿Estás bien? – _preguntó mirando con suspicacia a kimimaro._

- Todo bien dattebayo – _respondí sonriente_ – vamos a comprar teme ¡Tengo harta hambre ´ttebayo!

- Tú siempre tienes hambre…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

A partir de ese momento, mi tiempo volvió a correr, a pesar de no haber sanado mi herida, ya me sentía mucho mejor. Ahora sí, esas memorias, podían volverse una cicatriz.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Segundo de secundaria, dicen que a partir de aquí las cosas de ponen más difíciles, las hormonas empiezan a correr, los chicos andan de novios, la rebeldía se acentúa, y además, los grupos ya están completamente integrados, los grupitos dentro de los grupos, definidos, y los compañeros ya se pueden considerar amigos._

_Pero para mí, segundo de secundaria era algo terrorífico. O se iba a volver algo terrorífico. _

- ¿¡Como que Deidara se mete a mi secundaria! – _exclame golpeando con ambas manos la mesa y levantándome de mi asiento._

_Estábamos terminando de comer en mi casa, cuando mi padre menciona que uno de mis primos mas enfadosos ira a primer año de secundaria en mi misma escuela. y para ese horrible día solo faltaba una semana._

- Así es Naruto, ahora que Deidara está aquí en konoha tiene que retomar sus estudios – _dijo mi padre terminando de lavar su plato_ – y como queda muy cerca de la casa de tu abuela, tu tía Yuka podrá dejarlo irse caminando…

- A mi no me dejan irme caminando y eso que ya voy a pasar a segundo dattebayo – _masculle entre dientes molesto, cruzándome de brazos y sentándome de vuelta._

- Si sales temprano siempre puedes irte a su casa –_ mi padre miro a mi mamá con reproche _- ¿Qué? Queda a dos cuadras ´ttebane…

- Tienes razón – _cedió con un suspiro mi padre_ – y eso podría quitarme un peso de encima cuando este ocupado…

- ¡Genial! - _exclamé._

- Ojaá te doben… - _dijo con sorna Kou, colocando su "tarea" sobre la mesa, ¡Yo no recuerdo que en el jardín de niños me dejaran tarea! Pero claro, yo no estuve en un jardín para ricos._

- ¡No digas eso Kou! – _Le regaño mi madre_ – Si pasa eso vas a ponerte muy triste ¿a que si?

_Kou hizo un mohín y empezó a colorear lo que sea que fuese su tarea._

- Como sea – _dije levantándome_ – llamare a Sasuke…

_Desde que iniciaron las vacaciones Sasuke y yo nos habíamos mantenido en contacto por teléfono, hablando al menos dos veces por día de cualquier trivialidad, aun que últimamente hablábamos de videojuegos, o hablábamos mientras jugábamos los mismos juegos en línea, ah, y también hablábamos mientras mirábamos la tele, era exactamente como tenerlo de visita, solo que sin irritarme con sus expresiones de arrogancia._

_Y bueno, la verdad no era como si no nos miráramos, de hecho visitábamos nuestras casas, y salíamos con nuestras familias, pero siempre podíamos hablar de estupideces y trivialidades._

_- ¿Qué pasa dobe? _– _dijo como saludo_.

- Oye Sasuke ¿tienes el juego de los sims 3? – _pregunté._

_- Si lo tengo ¿Por qué?_

- Es que Nagato se lo compro y dice que esta padre, jugué el sims 2 y me vicie tanto que me lo prohibieron dattebayo, pero como ya paso mucho tiempo me gustaría jugarlo… como sea, nagato vive lejos y no se cuando lo veré otra vez así que quería que me lo prestaras…

_- Con un "quiero jugarlo" me bastaba dobe… como sea ¿Cuándo conoceré al famoso nagato? No haces más que hablar de él y no sé ni cómo es el tipo, empiezo a pensar que es tu amigo imaginario… o un globo con una carita feliz pintada…_

- No seas payaso, es mi primo dattabayo… ya se, le llamare para que se conecte al chat y haremos una conversación en grupo… - dije mientras encendía el ordenador.

_- Eso suena interesante, voy a estar esperando…_

_Sasuke y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, de hecho, éramos los mejores amigos, aun si ninguno decía que lo éramos, sabíamos que lo éramos. Todos los recesos nos juntábamos juntos, claro, con el resto del grupito y Lee pero nosotros dos éramos los que de alguna manera, y a pesar de todas las discusiones que teníamos, nos entendíamos._

_Si mirara para atrás, al inicio del año, ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha? _

- Okay, bye – _colgué el teléfono y empecé a marcar rápidamente otro numero _– ay Nagato que nunca contesta – _exclame colgando el teléfono y dejándolo de lado e ingresando a mi cuenta en la PC y enseguida abriendo el msn_ – bien, al menos está conectado….

* * *

><p>queria hacerlo mas largo, y poner la conversacion por chat entre sasuke, nagato y naruto, pero lo dejare para el capitulo siguiente.<p>

Tenia que poner a naruto resolviendo sus problemas con kimimaro para que pudiera seguir con su vida, y no crean aun no sana del todo, el se sintio traicionado y eso tarda en curarse, pero igual ya puede empezar a perdonar.

no se si piensen igual que yo con lo que puse al principio, a lo mejor me enrede, no soy buena para esta clase de cosas existenciales, pero hice mi esfuerzo.

En la ultima parte naruto ya esta a punto de entrar a segundo de secundaria, aun falta una semana para terminar con las vacaciones de verano, por eso dije que seria un salto algo extremo, puse un poco de su relacion con sasuke en ese momento, solo que bueno, avarcare un poco mas en el siguiente.

a y como ven, nagato empezara a involucrarse.

gracias por sus reviews! **Lord Queen, Tsukiyomi Zakuro, KuTe, milk goku, camiSXN, ** :S no se si le respondi a alguien pero creo que no, no tuve nada de tiempo esta semana, igual los lei todos, muchas gracias :3

Gracias por leer y si tienen internet ahí nos leemos xD


	14. Castigado

****Hola!

Me disculpo por la tardanza, muchas cosas han pasado pero ahora ya estoy lista para retomar el ritmo.

Naruto del futuro empezara a interactuar mas en la historia, bueno, aparecerá mas, para resumir algunas cosas y no hacer muy largo el capitulo.

Nagato y Deidara empiezan a tomar partes de la vida diaria de Naruto y Sasuke y eso no sera en vano, los problemas van a llegar... no todos juntos pero llegaran.

Espero que les guste n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Castigado<strong>

Cuando dos personas se conocen por primera vez, generalmente existe ese típico nerviosismo, y te ronda en la mente la pregunta "¿De qué podemos hablar?", una persona normal usualmente empieza a hacer preguntas típicas al azar, como ¿En donde estudias? ¿Qué es lo que estudias? ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? ¿Y qué hay de los programas de televisión? Y así, poco a poco hasta que al fin encuentras algo de qué hablar con la persona en cuestión, algo en común de lo que ambos puedan hablar, y hablar hasta que se encuentran cambiando de tema con facilidad. Así, al menos en mi caso, es como conozco a una persona.

Pero para Sasuke y Nagato en aquellas épocas fue diferente, ellos ya tenían un tema de conversación… Yo.

. . . .

_En cuanto mire a Nagato conectado le hablé y expliqué que era lo que quería hacer, y enseguida la conversación grupal empezó._

_Al principio pensé que sería algo extraño, para mí no es normal conocer por chat a alguien a quien perfectamente podrías conocer en persona, pero que va, de aquí a que mis padres hicieran una fiesta familiar en la que me dejaran invitar a Sasuke pasarían mil años. _

_Y esto es simplemente porque mi padre dice que "las fiestas familiares son para la familia solamente" pero bueno, a pesar de que creo que es algo estricto, él mismo sigue sus reglas, jamás ha invitado a un amigo a menos que se tratara de su cumpleaños, y no puedo recriminarle nada._

_Pero volviendo a la conversación grupal con Sasuke y Nagato, decía que pensé que sería extraño, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario, o al menos eso parecía sin mirar sus caras._

_Ambos comenzaron una conversación fluida empezando simplemente por "tú eres el famoso Sasuke, he escuchado mucho de ti" y "Naruto tampoco ha dejado hablar de ti" todo hubiera estado genial si Nagato no hubiera escrito enseguida de eso "¿No es un pesado? Jaja" no sé porque pero ese "jaja" a pesar de que probablemente se proponía hacer que esa pregunta no se leyera muy brusca… a mi me pareció que Nagato lo decía enserio, como esas verdades que para no hacer enojar a la otra persona agregas un tono sarcástico o irónico y un "es broma" al final._

_Bueno, el caso es que ese simple comentario de parte de mi primo, desato un mundo dentro de Sasuke…y pronto ambos se encontraban compartiendo anécdotas que me involucraban siendo un "pesado". No crean, no me moleste, de hecho les seguí el juego charlando yo también de esas ocasiones, el problema vino cuando ya no era lo que hacía cuando me ponía "pesado" también empezaron a hablar de esos momentos de estupidez momentánea que decían que tenía (yo creo que son mas creatividad espontanea) y siguieron con los momentos bochornosos que conocían sobre mí. _

_Para cuando me mandaron apagar la computadora para irme a dormir, temía que se quedaran hablando ellos solos, por cualquier otra cosa que pudieran agregar, como ese abraso en la casa de Sasuke, me preocupa que alguien lo sepa y termine interpretando las cosas mal, pero igual me fui _

_¿Qué se puede hacer cuando mamá te manda a dormir? Hay muchos que las ignoran rotundamente y siguen ahí, otros que se acuestan y cuando se duerme la madre se levantan y vuelven a prender la computadora (o a hacer lo que estaban haciendo). Pero en mi caso, si Kushina Uzumaki dice que es hora de dormir… es hora de dormir._

_Así que me despedí de ellos y les imploré que no soltaran nada importante (por supuesto que por separado) y entonces me fui a dormir, con la esperanza de que me hicieran caso._

_Y lo que es realmente lo PEOR del caso… es que cuando les hablé al siguiente día, ninguno quiso decirme de que hablaron, y ambos se reían por lo bajo cuando decía la palabra "perro"._

_Hablando de perros, desde la muerte de mis últimos perros hace dos años, he querido uno, y últimamente conseguí convencer a mis padres de comprarme uno cuando haya perritos baratos. Es por eso que he dicho mucho últimamente la palabra "perro"… pero igual, no sé de qué demonios se reían esos dos._

. . . .

Esa última semana de vacaciones Sasuke, Nagato y yo hablamos todas las noches en grupo por chat, incluso incluimos a Sasuke a nuestro juego de rol de ninjas, el cual últimamente habíamos llevado al internet, iniciando historias y creando mas y mas personajes, cada uno de nosotros (incluyendo Sasuke) terminamos usando al menos tres o cuatro personajes mínimo.

Recuerdo que era divertido, a pesar de que lo único que hacíamos era charlar entre nosotros pero usando a los personajes como interlocutores. Aun que había ocasiones en las que "mandábamos" a los personajes a misiones ninjas, pero aun así, los diálogos generalmente eran solo conversaciones entre nosotros.

La pase tan bien esa semana que el primer Lunes de clases de segundo año Deidara me llego por sorpresa, ya que realmente no me acordaba que lo habían inscrito en mi secundaria.

. . .

_El primer día de clases siembre va a llevar algo de nervios, o al menos para mí lo lleva, pero al ya conocer a mi grupo y tener buenos amigos, los nervios no llegaron al salón de clases. Si bien mi corazón había palpitado un poco arriba de lo normal al entrar por el portón de la secundaria, cuando miré a Sasuke y Lee parados fuera del salón todo esos sentimientos se esfumaron._

- Buenos días –_ salude mirando a Sasuke y luego le sonreí abiertamente a Lee _- ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

- ¡Increíble! – _dijo este con ánimo sonriendo también_ – Yo y mi padre fuimos mucho a acampar a las montañas, era casi como… ¡Camping de supervivencia!

- Genial dattebayo, ¿Idate aun no llega?

- Eh sobre eso – _habló Sasuke_ – se mudó…

- ¿Se mudó? _– repetí yo, como si fuera retrasado o algo._

- Si – _asintió Lee_ – me llamó en vacaciones para decirme.

- Yo no sabía nada – _agregó Sasuke._

- Valla, pues ahora vamos a ser menos ´ttebayo…

- Yo no contaría con eso – _interrumpió Sakura saliendo del_ _salón_ – Hola Naruto – _me saludó._

- Hola _– respondí sonriendo_ - ¿Por qué no vamos a ser menos?

- Ah… es que hay dos nuevos, un chico y una chica, de hecho están ahí dentro…

- ¿Cómo está la chica? – _indague intentando mirar por la ventana, pero tantas personas no me dejaban ver donde estaban los nuevos._

- ¡No seas bruto! – _exclamó Sakura, dándome un golpe en el hombro, que no sé de donde vino._

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

- Hombres – _bufo ella mintiéndose de regreso al salón, mientras, Sasuke y Lee se reían entre dientes de lo sucedido._

- A callar dattebayo… - _mascullé entre dientes sobándome el hombro._

- ¿Ustedes son el grupo C? – _preguntó un hombre de lentes oscuros detrás de mí._

- Así es – _respondió Sasuke mirándolo con suspicacia._

- Anden, métanse al salón que ya empiezan las clases…

_Y así lo hicimos, Sasuke y Lee me habían guardado un asiento cerca de ellos, pero no importó mucho ya que en cuanto ese hombre entro al salón, lo primero (incluso antes de presentarse)que hizo fue mandarnos a sentarnos por numero de lista. Y no habló hasta que estuvimos todos sentados y callados… dios, presiento que matemáticas este año será horrible._

- Buenos días – _saludó_ – Soy Ebisu Tora, llámenme Ebisu-sensei – _dijo inmediatamente sin darnos tiempo de regresar el saludo _– seré su maestro de matemáticas dos, se que están acostumbrados al ritmo "ligero" de Anko-san pero conmigo aprenderán a ir a una mayor velocidad… no por nada soy maestro estrella de matemáticas en esta escuela…

_Puedo asegurar que escuche tragar saliva a todos los del salón, aun que claro, podría estar exagerando. Igualmente, su manera de evaluar no fue muy extrema, tomaba el examen como un 30%, los trabajos como un 40, 20 de participación y 10 por asistencia… a mí la verdad me pareció muy razonable, y nada difícil de cumplir esos porcentajes. Claro, en ese momento._

- Se dice que es algo bobo – _comentó Sakura al terminar la clase._

- Yo escuche que era un pervertido que le gustaba ver bajo las faldas de las chicas – _agregó Hotaru con una mueca de disgusto._

- Sera mejor que no se sienten hasta enfrente dattebayo.

- Si ese maestro trata de ver mi ropa interior ¡CHA! Yo no me contengo

- Vienes algo agresiva Sakura-san – _comentó Lee alejándose ligeramente de ella._

- Tengo muchas energías – _se excuso ella._

- Como sea – _interrumpió Sasuke_ - ¿Notaron que Shirakumo-sensei volverá a darnos deporte?

- ¡El infierno! – _exclamaron Hotaru y Sakura._

- ¿Por qué nos torturan así ´ttebayo?

- A mí me gusta Shirakumo-sensei – _comentó Lee_ – me gusta trabajar duro y ver el fruto de mis esfuerzos…

_Todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco, yo le palpe el hombro como gesto de compasión y luego todos cambiamos el tema de conversación._

- Nos van a dar danza – _dijo Hotaru_ – una tal... Guren algo.

- No puede haber materia mas de relleno que danza – _comentó Kurotsuchi hablando por primera vez en todo el rato _– Pero cambiando de tema – _continuó_ - ¿Checaron al nuevo?

- Claro – _dijo Hotaru inmediatamente._

_Kabuto Yakushi, el nuevo, un chico bastante callado y extraño, usa una coleta, tiene el cabello gris atado en una cola y lentes grandes y redondos, es bastante silencioso, y muy raro, a mi me parece demasiado raro, y me da mala espina, además que al terminar la clase se fue con Jiroubo y el resto del grupo de Kimimaro, a pesar de que yo no tengo ningún problema con Juugo o Kimimaro en si, el resto del grupo no me agrada para nada, principalmente por las miradas despectivas que recibo de su parte. _

_En cambio la chica nueva, Ayame Izumi que también era tranquila, lucia bastante agradable, al terminar la clase Sari y Matsuri se acercaron inmediatamente a ella, y ella pareció agradarles bastante, además, según su presentación, el padre de la chica es dueño de Ichiraku ramen, el lugar donde ocasionalmente vamos cuando no pedimos ramen o cuando no lo hacemos, claro, siempre que queremos comer ramen, tampoco es como que lo comamos todos los días… bueno, no lo hacemos desde que todos engordamos horriblemente hace año y medio._

_Hablamos un rato de ellos, y varios me "emparejaron" con Ayame, diciendo que como ella hacia mi comida favorita, seria la novia perfecta para mi._

- Oye Hotaru – _dijo Kurotsuchi_ - iré con Shikamaru y los demás ¿vienes?

- Claro – _dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento_ - ¿Vienes Sakura?

- No, yo me quedo.

- Yo las acompaño – _gritó Lee._

- Mas bajo Lee – _le regañó Kimimaro desde fuera del salón, no pude evitar reírme, y él me sonrió de regreso._

- Lo siento – _se disculpó el cejudo siguiendo a las chicas._

- Somos solo los tres dattebayo – _comente mirando a Sakura y Sasuke que solo me miraban a mí, como si esperaran que empezara a bailar y a hacer gracias para que se entretuvieran_ - ¿Vamos a la cafeteria? – _propuse ligeramente nervioso._

- Claro…

_Después de comprar galletas y jugos para nuestro súper sano desayuno (notese el sarcasmo), decidimos ir a sentarnos cerca del portón de la secundaria, un lugar relativamente tranquilo, o al menos más tranquilo que la cafetería o las canchas, ahí llegamos y nos sentamos bajo una pizarra con anuncios donde comenzamos a comer y a platicar._

- Dos horas de matemáticas los lunes en la mañana – _se quejaba Sakura_ – maldigo al que creó la escuela

- Al menos tu eres lista – _comenté_ – a mi ya se me olvidaron todos los conocimientos de cualquier cosa en estas vacaciones ´ttebayo… ¡Si tengo la mente en blanco! Deberás.

- ¿Cuándo tú no tienes la mente en blanco? – _interrumpió una voz horriblemente conocida detrás de mi ¿Por qué tenía que sentarme mirando la pared? Así no podía ver cuando el peligro se aproximaba -_ ¿No me vas a saludar primo?

_Con una sonrisa sincera, porque si, en ese momento era sincera, voltee a ver a Deidara, que con el mismo uniforme que yo tenía me miraba sonriendo a mí y a mis amigos._

- Hola Deidara – _salude haciéndome automáticamente a un lado para no darle la espalda_ – Chicos, el es mi primo, Deidara…

- ¿El demonio del que hablaste la otra vez? – _preguntó Sakura._

_Hubiera deseado que en ese momento Sakura-chan pensara lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo, pero no hubo caso, eso fue la gota que rebalso el pequeñísimo baso que tiene mi primo de amabilidad… y bueno, sus burlas, comentarios sarcásticos y confesiones sobre cosas mías, no se hicieron de esperar._

- Tu debes ser Sakura – _comentó Deidara aparentemente ignorando el comentario de mi amiga_ – Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Lo ha hecho? – _repitió encantada, parece que a las chicas les gusta que se les tome en cuenta._

- Por supuesto, no para de hablar de lo agresiva y bruta que siempre eres…

- Hay no – _susurró Sasuke temiendo lo que seguía._

. . .

Aun ahora, puedo jurar que a Sakura la rodeo un aura negra, y que sus ojos brillaron en un intenso rojo antes de darme el golpe en la cabeza que me dio.

. . .

_Sakura-chan había perdido todo su encanto femenino golpeándome, y ahora yo perdía mi masculinidad quejándome y lagrimeando en un rincón, mientras ellos tres charlaban sobre las clases, profesores, y ocasionalmente que me miraban, de cómo era yo en la escuela._

_Hubiera deseado recordar que Deidara iba a entrar hoy, y que seguramente no tendría ningún amigo por haberse mudado desde Kumo, por consecuencia, tendría que haberme esperado que llegara conmigo y así hubiera preparado a mis amigos para no mencionar nada que pudiera darle cuerda a mi primo… pero no lo recordé, y Deidara llego, Sakura menciono algo inapropiado, y Deidara logro que me golpearan. _

_Lo que más me frustra es que tendré que verlo todos los días… y si no consigue amigos… ¡será peor!_

- Me está dando un tipo algo loco, Obito Uchiha creo que se llama… ¿lo conocen?

- No – _respondió Sakura._

- Como maestro no… - _agregó Sasuke._

- Pues al parecer es su primer año enseñando y como dinámica de romper el hielo nos hizo cantar canciones religiosas ¿se imaginan? Hum…

- Deja de decir eso a lo último, creí que ya lo habías dejado –_ comenté molesto por su "hum" al final._

- Yo lo dejo cuando quiero ¡Hum!

- Además - _interrumpió Sasuke_ - ¿Qué hay de tu dattebayo?

- Es cierto – _dijeron al unisono Sakura y Deidara._

- Eso es irritante – _agregó Deidara._

- Sasuke _– mascullé entre dientes con reproche, el solo me dedico una de sus muy frustrantes sonrisas prepotentes y su mirada altanera_ – este va a ser el peor año dattebayo…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo ya me la estoy pasando muy bien Hum!

. . .

_Las siguientes semanas del primer bimestre, no fueron tan malas, a pesar de que Deidara hacia bromas acerca de mí, constantemente en los recesos, y de que en matemáticas me estaba yendo fatal aun con la ayuda de Sasuke y Sakura, había mas cosas buenas que malas._

_Como por ejemplo, los juegos de rol que siempre hacíamos Nagato, Sasuke y yo, habían subido de nivel por así decirlo, ahora podíamos llevar una historia sin que simplemente fueran charlas entre nosotros, realmente les estábamos dando una personalidad a nuestros personajes, tanto hombres como mujeres, y además una historia, que marcaba estas personalidades. Era divertido poder hacer eso todos los días en internet, a pesar de que jamás sabia de que hablaban Sasuke y Nagato cuando no estaba ahí, y valla que tenia curiosidad._

_Otra cosa buena era que estábamos llevando ingles, con una maestra muy buena "Kurenai Yuhi", a mi el ingles me gusta mucho porque desde que era pequeño mi madre me había enseñado un poco de este con unos videos para niños, y se me daba, la verdad, era en lo que mejor iba._

_Además que estaba danza, que a pesar de que la odiaba por tener dos pies izquierdos, era una buena y relajante hora libre, porque siendo honestos, prácticamente no hacíamos nada, aun ni bailábamos, solo nos la pasábamos jugando a juegos en el exterior, juegos de pelota principalmente._

_Así que de cierto modo, mis días eran relajados, y divertidos, aun si el maestro mas malo de todos "Mizuki-sensei" nos daba física y nos hacia exponer muy seguido, esto solo terminaba siendo una escusa mas para poder reunirnos Sasuke, Sakura y yo, ya que el resto de nuestro grupo empezaba a separarse, y a juntarse más con chicos de otros salones. Y aun así, honestamente no tenia problema con ello, mientras mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran conmigo._

_Por último estaba también este maestro Iruka Umino, nuestro nuevo tutor, él como Yamashiro-sensei nos enseñaba literatura, aun que ahora era "español" ya que estaba mas enfocado en gramática y otras cosas que en leer y leer libros. Pero decía, este maestro, a pesar de que parecía molestarse por cada broma ocasional que hacía en las clases, era muy bueno, y sus dinámicas me encantaban, podía decir realmente que era mi maestro favorito, ah, y además de eso, con él uno podía hablar de cualquier cosa, claro, al terminar la clase cualquier tema que no fuera sobre la escuela, y el amablemente te escuchaba y daba su consejo, es un gran tutor._

_Tal vez suene a que no es mucho lo que me hacia feliz en ese momento, pero realmente lo llegue a apreciar, no exactamente por cómo me sentía en el momento… más bien fue gracias a la entrega de boletas parciales que empecé a apreciarlas._

- ¿Un siete en matemáticas? – _dijo mi padre seriamente cuando regreso a la casa luego de la entrega de boletas, ese tono no me gustaba para nada, lo usaba cuando estaba decepcionado, y que un padre este decepcionado de ti es aun peor a que se enoje contigo._

- Eh… - _honestamente no sabía qué demonios decir._

- ¿Por qué sacaste este 7? – _me presiono mi padre, dejando la boleta en la mesa frente a mí, donde estaba sentado comiendo con mi mamá y Kou._

- ¿Sacaste sete? – _murmuró Kou con ligera burla._

- Minato –_ interrumpió mi madre_ – hablemos de ello luego de comer ¿está bien?

- No, hablemos de esto ahora, a ver Naruto dime ¿Por qué crees que sacaste esa calificación?

_No sé por qué rayos me pregunta eso, ¡no lo sé!... bueno si lo sé, las matemáticas no me entran últimamente, no lo entiendo, siempre fueron fáciles y ahora era como si en mi vida hubiera mirado un numero, pero es que no sabía por qué era esto, y fue por eso que le di una de las peores respuestas de mi vida_ – n-no lo sé dattebayo…

_Tartamudee, y no se por qué me sentí débil, como si fuera un pequeño pez en una pecera, y mi padre, un gran pez, estuviera amenazando con comerme. _

- Es que tienes que saber – _dijo sentándose en su lugar, donde la comida estaba servida._

- Pero es que no lo sé – _dije de pronto, no tengo idea de cuál es la razón, pero cuando mi padre se pone así de autoritario me entran unas ganas tremendas de llorar, y llorar nunca es bueno, porque lo hace enojar – no lo sé dattebayo – _repetí nuevamente.

_Mi padre suspiro ligeramente_ _exasperado_ – no vas a usar la computadora o llamar por teléfono hasta que mejores estas calificaciones ¿entendido?

- ¿Pero el teléfono por qué? –_ pregunté casi histérico, sin computador sería la única manera de entretenerme por las tardes._

- Mira esto Naruto – _dijo mi padre entregándome otro papel un poco más grueso que tenía en la mano –_ es la cuenta de teléfono… mira cuantas llamadas hay y dime cuantas son tuyas…

_Me dejo cayado, el número de llamadas a Sasuke y Nagato, los únicos a los que llamo era exagerado… eran demasiadas llamadas ¿Por qué había hecho tantas? Y para colmo duraban mucho. Pero es que no sabía que llegaría tanto de teléfono, me imagine que solo se cobraba la llamada no los minutos. Mierda._

- No llamas a nadie hasta que me mejores las calificaciones, no vas a salir, ni a usar la computadora, y nadie puede venir tampoco…

_Sentí que me mato, me sentí que me quitaba todo lo que me gustaba y siendo honesto, sentí que me odiaba, y que quería quitarme todo lo que me hacia feliz, o lo que sentía que me hacia feliz, todo lo que me divertía, y me moleste._

_Me levante de la mesa dejando mi comida intacta, ramen por cierto, y antes de salir de la cocina dije "está bien" con mucho resentimiento para salir de ahí huyendo, antes de que me llamara._

- ¡Oye espera! – _gritó levantándose de la mesa -_ ¿Por qué te enojas? No cumpliste con tu única responsabilidad ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? ¿Por qué no te enojas contigo mismo? ¿Para que no estudias?

_Y con cada pregunta, sentía que se burlaba de mi –_ ya dije que estaba bien ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué todavía te aplauda? – _grite antes de subir las escaleras para mi cuarto._

- Minato déjalo ya ´ttebane – escuche que mi madre decía.

- ¡No lo dejo!

- ¡Pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí escuchando como gritas y me arruinas la comida! – _gritó de regreso mi madre, desde mi cuarto escuche como se levanto de la mesa y se subió a su cuarto molesta, ella tampoco había tocado su comida, pero me peso mucho, porque ella gracias a su trabajo, no había comido en todo el día._

_Puede que suene ilógico porque al final si era mi culpa, pero estuve sin hablarle o mirar a mi padre por varios días, hasta que se me paso. Al día siguiente en la escuela le dije a Sasuke lo que había pasado y que no podría conectarme ni llamar, así que no me esperara. _

_Y así paso un mes. Conmigo aburrido por las tardes, mirando desganado la televisión en la que encontré mi consuelo, comiendo entre horas por no tener nada que hacer (creo que engorde algunos kilos, pero como no soy mujer no me fije realmente cuantos), y por la frustración que tenia por no poder salir termine peleándome con Kou más de lo que jamás había peleado. No estoy orgulloso pero en fin, en esos momentos era yo la víctima (o al menos me sentía así)), y a esta víctima no le gusta que lo jodan._

_La escuela se volvió una de las cosas más divertidas y aburridas al mismo tiempo en todo mi castigo, ya que hablaba con mis amigos y jugábamos futbol (a pesar de que no se jugar), y aburrida por las clases, los maestros ya nos habían agarrado el ritmo y sabían cómo tratarnos así que las clases empezaban a ser un poco más difíciles. _

_- _Entregan calificaciones la próxima semana – _recordó con desgana Sakura en el receso._

- Cierto – _dijo Deidara_ - ¿Cómo crees que te fue? Hum – _me preguntó._

- Espero que bien dattebayo, no podre aguantar un mes y medio más sin computadora…

- Si, Nagato y yo ya te extrañamos en los juegos de rol – _comentó Sasuke._

- ¿Qué juegos de rol? – _indagó mi primo._

- Tu nunca te conectas así que no importa – _decidí evadir el tema, no quería que empezara a querer unirse, bastante tenía con estar con él aquí en la secundaria._

- Bueno – _dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto_ – me voy, iré a jugar futbol con los del salón hum…

- ¿Ya tienes amigos? – _dije con burla._

- Mas que tu seguro que si hum…

- Bye – _se despidió Sakura amablemente… y luego completamente bipolar se giro hacia nosotros y mascullo entre dientes_ – Bueno, Deidara empieza a molestarme…

- ¿Por qué? – _preguntó Sasuke antes que yo pudiera._

- Es un pervertido – _murmuró._

- Ahh eso – _exclamamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo._

_Si, Deidara era un pervertido, yo lo sabía, Sasuke lo sabía, toda Konoha lo sabia ¡el mundo entero lo sabia! Y como Sasuke y yo éramos hombres, realmente no nos molestaba. Pero Sakura no era hombre, y se podía ver claramente que ciertas actitudes que Deidara hacia frente a ella le molestaban._

_Y no es que fuera irrespetuoso, o que la "revisara" de arriba para abajo, tampoco agarraba nada, no, no es esa clase de pervertido… no es un depravado, pero si es un pervertido. Le gusta mucho hablar de sexo con un vocabulario para nada bonito, y con Sasuke se entendió perfecto, también con Shikamaru que ocasionalmente llegaba a hablar con nosotros, y es que ellos a pesar de no haber hecho nada aun, conocían bastante del tema… de hecho aprendía demasiadas cosas con ellos._

_Se puede medir el grado de inocencia que tenía antes de conocerlos con esto: antes de conocerlos… no sabía qué demonios era el escote. _

- ¿No les molesta que saque el tema cada que puede? – _preguntó Sakura._

- A mi no – _respondió Sasuke rápidamente._

- A mi me da igual – _agregué yo._

- Pues a mi si – _entonces me miro con seriedad_ – por favor habla con él, si vuelve a decir algo frente a mi no me voy a contener – _y diciendo esto apretó el puño._

_Bueno… pobre Deidara._

. . . .

_Mi castigo no duro mas, el dios de las matemáticas se compadeció de mí y me permitió sacar un 9, así que en cuanto mi padre regreso con la boleta de calificaciones._

- ¿Tan difícil fue? –_ fue lo que dijo._

_Que molesto, me enoja mucho que sea así, me hace sentir que soy un idiota o algo_ – No – _respondí escuetamente._

- Espero que sigas así – _miró a mi mama y ella me miró a mí._

- Naru-chan… te vamos a quitar el castigo dattebane – _dijo con una sonrisa._

_Sentí como si un peso se me fuera de mis hombros, bien, me sentía excelente__, juro que no podía esperar nada para levantarme de la mesa y correr a prender la computadora. Estaba sumamente ansioso._

- Pero – _agrego mi padre, ay no, los peros nunca son buenos _– solo podrás usar la computadora una hora al día…

- ¿¡Una hora! – _exclamé, no, eso era muy poco, en el internet se pasa el tiempo volando._

- Bueno, hora y media pero es todo – _mi felicidad se fue… bueno no tanto aun agradecía al menos usar la computadora un tiempo_ – y las llamadas de teléfono moderadas por favor…

- ¡Si!

_No es necesario decir que en cuanto terminamos de comer, Salí corriendo a mi habitación para usar la computadora, y en cuanto me conecte, Sasuke y Nagato me agregaron a la conversación._

_. . ._

No hay manera de que olvide ese día, recuerdo haber estado tan emocionado, poder jugar el juego de rol era mi prioridad, y es que me sentía que me había perdido de muchas cosas. Pero como suele suceder cuando estas feliz, algo que me bajo el ánimo llego de pronto. Porque descubrí muchos cambios, nuevos personajes de parte de Sasuke y Nagato, y conversaciones sobre hechos del juego de rol de las cuales no tenía ni idea. Senti que se empezaban a conocer demasiado y que se caian muy bien. Y así como así, empecé a sentir celos.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo Celos... los celos entre amigos y sus consecuencias.<p>

Kabuto no tendra participacion por ahora, primero resolvere lo de naruto, nagato y sasuke.

de nuevo perdon por tardarme tanto, fue una cosa tras otra que me paso y ultimamente nada bonitas asi que lo que menos queria era escribir algo de "drama" ñ.ñ

Por cierto hice un blog, no se si ya habia hablado del otro pero ahora tengo un blog solo para mi y las cosas de este y mis otros fics, ahora no hay mucho pero cuando tenga tiempo empezare a subir mis dibujos que no tienen nada que ver con los fics y otras cosas, escritos etc. no les paso el link por aqui pero si les interesa puede pasarse por mi perfil y mirar ahi esta arribita... n_n

Gracias por leer :) por favor no me lancen tomates!


End file.
